Le fêlé
by Era12
Summary: Antoine déménage sur Paris un mois de Novembre. Nouvelle vie, nouvelle école, nouvelle maison, il y a de quoi être déboussolé. Parmi tout ce changement apparaît un petit adolescent frêle qui changera sa vie. Son surnom: le fêlé.
1. Novembre

**Salut! Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire!**

 **Bien entendu, Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ni à moi ni à personne sinon eux-mêmes. Je ne prétends pas les connaître non plus, les caractères que je leur prête lors de cette fic ne découlant que de mon imagination ou des traits qu'ils ont donnés à leurs personnages pour leurs célèbres émissions** _ **What the cut**_ **et** _ **Salut les geeks**_ **, respectivement dans l'ordre. Si la mise en ligne de fictions les rend mal à l'aise, ils n'ont qu'à dire un mot et** _ **pouf**_ **, tout disparaît.**

 **Aussi, certain vont pouvoir remarqué que j'ai repris le concept d'une autre auteure de Fanfiction,** _ **whathegeekarmy**_ **, pour son histoire** _ **college boy (**_ **Histoire que je vous invite à lire d'ailleurs** _ **)**_ **. Je tiens à préciser que les histoires seront drastiquement différentes une fois l'intrigue bien implantée, puisque j'adapte son idée à ma sauce.**

 **Merci pour votre comprehension,**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Antoine marchait en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment, encore déserte à cette heure matinale. Les feuilles d'automnes croustillantes sous ses pieds seules troublaient l'ambiance paisible des lieux, où même le son lointain de la ville et ses klaxons bruyants semblaient vouloir se faire oublier. Qui eut cru qu'il se trouvait en plein centre de Paris? On se serait dit encore en campagne.

Resserrant son manteau autour de lui, le chevelu pressa le pas et atteignit la grande porte massive de l'établissement. Heureux de quitter la froide brise de novembre, il se secoua quelques secondes, se débarrassant des derniers frissons. Seul dans cet immense hall de marbre, il se sentait pour une fois tout petit, nargué par la grande horloge du mur d'en face.

7 :30.

Il était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt, il le savait. Le lycée n'ouvrait ses portes que dans une demi-heure, mais il voulait s'assurer de ne pas se faire avoir par le temps. Arriver en retard dès le premier jour ne passerait sans doute pas bien, surtout dans une école aussi petite que celle-ci.

Saint-Sauveur n'était pas exactement connue pour être une grande école, mais avait une bonne réputation et était située tout près de son nouveau chez lui. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que ses parents l'y inscrivent.

 _-Voyons Antoine! Ce lycée à l'air super! Je suis sûr que tu t'y feras plein de nouveaux amis. Ils ont une piscine en plus, tu as vu?_

 _-Ta mère à raison mon garçon. Il y a tout pour toi là-bas. Et un peu de sport te fera du bien. Ça fera changement de tes écrans et de tout cet Internet._

À quoi Antoine avait grommelé une réponse vaguement affirmative. Ses parents n'approuvaient pas les nombreuses heures que passait leur fils sur le net, à regarder Dieu sait quelles vidéos ou séries aux mœurs suspectes. Cela n'empêchait nullement l'ado d'y passer la grande majorité de ses journées. Il avait 16 ans après tout, il était capable de décider de sa vie tout seul, merci bien.

Bien sûr, cela nuisait légèrement à sa vie sociale, mais il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui avaient besoin des autres pour exister. Sans être complètement associable, il ne cherchait pas la popularité à tout prix, sympathisant avec tous sans vraiment s'attacher. Bien sûr, un ou deux amis finissaient toujours par se dégager du lot.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était triste d'avoir quitté son ancien village. Malgré toutes les promesses de garder contacts, rares étaient les amitiés qui survivaient à la distance. Il n'était pas dupe. Les siennes ne gagneraient pas cette bataille.

Soupirant, il marcha jusqu'à la réception, où une femme faussement blonde platine semblait absorbée par la contemplation de ses ongles roses fluo. Il se racla la gorge, replaçant maladroitement son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

-Hum… Euh, salut?

Un ange passa sans que la femme ne lui accorde une miette d'attention, si bien qu'Antoine cru qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Il parla un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

-Salut, je m'appelle Antoine Daniel. Je suis-

-Le nouveau. Tu es le nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'expression démontrant un ennuie total, semblant foudroyer du regard l'importun qui osait interrompre ses activités au combien importantes.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je, je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui. On m'a dit de venir au secrétariat, avant le début des classes, pour remplir des papiers, ou je ne sais pas trop.

La femme soupira avant de faire tourner sa chaise pivotante pour revenir avec un dossier visiblement assez lourd étiqueté à son nom. Elle ouvrit la pile de papiers première page, comparant la vieille photo scolaire rattachée au-dessus à l'adolescent devant elle d'un regard.

-Antoine Daniel, c'est ça? Du Sud?

-Lui-même.

Elle feuilleta les documents, survolant rapidement les bulletins et les relevés d'absences fraîchement imprimés du nouvel élève avant de lui tendre quelques formulaires.

-Rapport de santé et fiche d'inscription. Tu mets tes coordonnées ici, les numéros d'urgence là et les renseignements médicaux au verso. Tu signes ici sur la ligne et tu marques la date en dessous. Compris?

Avant que son interlocuteur puisse seulement répondre, elle se pencha et prit une boîte visiblement assez lourde, d'où elle sortit des manuels et des cahiers d'exercices. Attrapant une feuille derrière elle, elle en recouvrit l'ensemble avant de le pousser vers lui.

-Ton matériel scolaire et ton horaire. Ton casier se situe au deuxième étage, aile A, numéro 36. Rapportes-moi les papiers demain et tout sera en ordre. Bonne journée.

C'est sur ce trop-plein d'information qu'elle laissa Antoine, une montagne de fourniture dans les mains.

Celui-ci, perdu, se dirigea vers ce qu'il espérait être l'aile A. Comme la secrétaire ne lui avait rien dit, il prit une bonne dizaine de minutes à trouver son casier, se trompant une ou deux fois d'escalier ou d'étage. Finalement devant l'objet de ses recherches, le jeune homme se permit de souffler un peu.

 _Non mais, un plan sommaire de l'endroit, quelques indications ou rien qu'un petit bienvenu, c'était trop demander? Ce n'est pas comme si cette femme avait quelque chose de plus important à faire…_

Antoine passa sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il n'avait pas imaginé son premier contact avec l'école comme cela. Il pria intérieurement pour que ses nouveaux futurs «amis» ne soient pas tous comme elle.

Se déchargeant de toutes ses affaires dans sa case, le jeune homme fut ravi de ne plus sentir le poids de son sac contre son dos. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, vérifiant l'heure. Encore une quinzaine de minutes avant la première cloche. Ça lui donnait le temps de survoler toute cette paperasse.

Prenant la première feuille sur le dessus, qui se révéla être son horaire, il se fit un résumé de la journée qui approchait.

 _Jour-3_

 _8 :15 : Science et technologie- A-12_

 _9 :30 : Pause_

 _9 :45 : Français – A-22_

 _11 :15 : Pause repas_

 _12 :30 : Mathématique (science naturel)-A11_

 _13 :45 : Pause_

 _14 :00 : Art Plastique-B12_

 _15 :15 : Fin des classes_

Il se rendit compte que la majorité des jours de son horaire commençait de la même façon, seule la dernière période changeait de matière au fil des jours.

 _Tant mieux, plus facile à retenir._

Inspectant les alentours, il soupira de soulagement en constatant que ses différentes classes étaient situées très proche l'une de l'autre, lui évitant de devoir courir entre les cours comme dans son ancien lycée. Car non, il n'était pas du genre à se présenter en retard aux cours, première journée ou non.

Revenant à son casier, il passa la majorité des minutes suivantes à essayer de remplir les premières questions des formulaires, finissant par abandonner, pour aller mettre de l'ordre dans sa case (Oui, classer ses cartables par ordre de couleur était totalement sain. Non, il n'était pas obsessionnel compulsif, pas du tout)

Il était en train de placer ses manuels en pyramide lorsque la première cloche sonna, annonçant toute une cohue d'élèves plus ou moins réveillés, leur sac sur le dos. Aux contraires des attentes d'Antoine, peu lui portèrent attention, la plupart se contentant de lui envoyer un bref regard avant d'aller rejoindre leurs casiers ou ami respectif. Pas même sa voisine de casier, une fille aux cheveux verts et aux lunettes, ne le salua. Pas qu'il en était mécontent, ça non. Il avait sans doute trop vu de ces films américains où les nouveaux débarquaient comme la nouvelle curiosité extraterrestre du jour.

Bientôt, un dring annonçant la cloche des 5 minutes dissolva les groupes d'amis et créa un tel remue-ménage de portes qui claquent et de circulation qu'Antoine fut vite submergé. Une chance qu'il avait pris le temps de repérer la classe! Contre vent et marée, il se fraya un chemin vers le local, qui était déjà envahis par de nombreux groupes d'élèves.

La classe était organisée en demi-cercle, sur un sol incliné, des rangées de quatre pupitres par marche, séparés en groupe de deux par l'allée centrale.

Voyant que les deux pupitres du fond gauche étaient libres, il y déposa ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise de plastique. Aucun autre ne venu réclamer la place à ses côtés, une chance, puisque tous les autres bureaux du locale étaient occupés.

Les conversations autour de lui allaient de bon train avant d'être coupées par l'arrivée du professeur, qui commença son cours sans être gêné par son avance. Saisissant la liste des présences, l'homme en blouse blanche relia rapidement les noms inscrits aux bonnes têtes, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-M. Antoine Daniel?

-C'est moi, Monsieur.

Antoine leva la main dans les airs, sentant tous les regards de la classe convergés vers lui au même moment, dont celui du professeur.

-Tu es nouveau? Bon, écoutes moi bien, soit attentif en classe, suis les manuels, et demandes à tes camarades de te prêter leurs notes de début d'année pour les recopier à la maison. Fais ton travail et tout ira bien. Bienvenue à Saint-Sauveur! Sur ce, nous enchaînons avec l'énergie lumineuse et ses caractéristiques primaire et secondaire.

Ensuivit un blablatage plus ou moins intéressant pour lequel Antoine s'efforça de prendre des notes, même s'il avait déjà vu la matière depuis des mois dans son ancien lycée.

Ils allaient entrer sur les rôles des lentilles et leurs propriétés lorsque de timides coups résonnèrent à la porte, interrompant le cours. Un frêle garçon de son âge apparu dans l'entrebâillement, tendant dans ses mains un rapport d'absence.

-M. Sommet. Cela fait plusieurs fois ce mois-ci que vous négligez l'heure à laquelle vous vous présentez. J'exige des changements immédiats à cette attitude déplorable.

Le petit (littéralement, il devait faire moins d'un mètre soixante) ne répondit pas, se contentent de baisser la tête avant de faire son chemin dans la classe, remontant l'allée lentement, cherchant une place où se poser. Étrangement, plusieurs élèves de la classe semblaient détourner le regard quand il arrivait à leur hauteur, comme s'ils étaient dégoûtés. Ou encore effrayés. Pourtant, le nouveau venu n'avait rien d'intimidant en soi. Il était plutôt frêle même, flottant dans ses vêtements délavés, comme malade. Malgré sa tête baissée, on pouvait facilement deviner les cernes bleuâtres qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien. Pourquoi les autres semblaient en avoir peur?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, ne trouvant pas de réponses valables, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'objet de ses questions se dirigeait vers lui. Ou plutôt à côté de lui. Comme attirés par une curiosité incontrôlable, ses yeux ne quittaient plus la silhouette fine qui achevait de déposer ses affaires sur le bureau d'à côté.

Pendant toute la durée du restant du cours, il eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses notes, épiant du coin de l'œil son voisin, enregistrant tous ses tics nerveux, la façon dont il mâchouillait le capot de son stylo ou le tremblement presque imperceptible de ses mains ou de ses épaules quand il faisait un mouvement.

Fort heureusement, le châtain ne remarqua (ou remarqua mais s'en foutait) son petit manège. Il semblait d'ailleurs ne pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à son entourage, perdu dans son monde. Antoine ne pouvait le certifier comme il ne voyait pas son visage, mais la feuille de notes vide devant lui en était une preuve marquante.

Finalement, entre les œillades dérobées et sa supposée prise de notes, la fin de la période arriva bien vite. Dès que la cloche sonna, son voisin se leva et avant qu'Antoine n'arrive à formuler quelque chose pour le retenir, emporta ses cliques et ses claques avant de se perdre dans la masse. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pu l'observer de face une seule fois!

Antoine grommela son agacement tout en ramassant lui-même ses affaires.

-Hey mec, bravo! Tu t'en es sortis vivant!

Antoine se retourna vivement. Devant lui se tenait un garçon de son âge, qu'il avait vaguement remarqué à cause de son foulard plus tôt dans la classe. Il était assez petit lui aussi, avait les cheveux bruns et portait de drôles de bracelets en cuir aux poignets.

-Moi, c'est Nyo. Je sais, c'est particulier comme nom, mais mes parents sont des originaux. Donc, comme ça, tu es nouveau? Bon, je te pose la question, mais on sait tous la réponse.

Il rigola doucement à sa propre blague. Antoine sourit à son tour.

-C'est ça. Je suis arrivée sur Paris il y a quelques jours.

-Et comment tu trouves la ville?

Antoine prit un air faussement blasé.

-De la grosse merde, comme ses habitants.

Nyo sourit dangereusement, une éclaire de plaisanterie dans les yeux.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, les habitants?

-Non, je ne les entends pas : ils sont trop petits.

Le visage de Nyo se ferma soudainement, le petit croisant les bras.

-Rire de ma ville, ok, ça va. Mais de ma taille? Tu touches le fond, mec.

Le chevelu écarquilla les yeux. Comment aurait-il pu savoir c'était un sujet sensible? Merde, il fallait déjà que sa grande gueule lui mette à dos une future amitié.

-je, je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais pas, je n'ai vraiment pas voulu t'insulter… hum.

Il releva la tête, observant la réaction du plus petit. Étrangement, celui-ci semblait bien se marrer.

-Attends, t'es entrain de te foutre de moi, pas vrai?

-Oui.

Le châtain éclata de rire, bien vite rejoints par Antoine, qui était plus soulagé qu'autre chose.

-Mec, t'aurais dû voir ton visage. Dommage que je n'aie pas apporté ma caméra.

-Holà. Remets en pas en plus, espèce de nain. Remarque que je me suis bien fait avoir.

Les deux se sourirent, complices, avant que Nyo reprenne la parole.

-Tu viendras manger avec nous ce midi. Je te présenterai notre petit groupe.

-Ouais, ok.

-Content que tu aies pu survivre au premier cours, même en étant assis à côté du fêlé. Après ça, tu pourras passer au travers de tout. Aller, on se revoit tantôt, je dois me dépêcher pour atteindre le local d'histoire.

-Attends, attends. Le fêlé?

-Ouais, ton voisin de bureau, celui qui est arrivé en retard. Si tu veux un conseil, tiens-toi loin de lui. Il n'est pas net, mec.

-Comment ça?

Nyo regarda sa montre quelques secondes, avant d'esquisser un sourire contrit.

-Je t'expliquerai tout au déjeuner, ok? Aller, à plus!

Antoine le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit geste de la main. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à l'intriguer. Le fêlé. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné un tel nom? Nyo n'avait pas eu l'air du genre à intimider les autres pourtant. Il n'avait ni le physique ni la mentalité pour le faire, d'après ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Sans oublier le _tiens-toi loin de lui_ , comme si le petit mioche à ses côtés pouvait être dangereux.

Tout en mijotant ses pensées, il prit la direction de sa nouvelle classe en passant par sa case. Le local de français était tout proche de son ancienne classe, à un escalier près. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il fut déçu de constater que son ancien voisin (il répugnait à l'appeler le fêlé) n'avait visiblement pas le même cours que lui.

L'heure passa lentement malgré tous les efforts de leur jeune professeure pour rendre son cours intéressant. Le français n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

Lorsqu'enfin, la cloche sonna, Antoine se laissa porter par le courant de personne se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, située dans l'aile C du bâtiment.

Visiblement, Nyo et ses amis étaient déjà bien installés, des éclats de rires fort provenant de la table où ils étaient regroupés. Dès qu'il le vue, l'adolescent lui fit un signe encourageant avant qu'Antoine ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il devait d'abord acheter son repas.

Une pomme, un jus, un muffin et une assiette d'une mixture inidentifiable surnommée poulet plus tard, le nouvel élève déposa son cabaret à côté de Nyo, qui entrepris de lui présenter les différentes personnes à table.

-Alors, le grand brun là-bas, c'est Alexis, le génie de l'école.

-Lui-même, et on s'entend, pas juste de l'école.

Le génie en question lui sourit avant de faire un clin d'œil, vite coupé par une baffe amicale du garçon à côté de lui, un adolescent de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs qui se retourna vers Antoine.

\- Évite de le lui rappeler. Son ego est déjà bien assez grand comme cela. Moi, c'est François, par la manière

-Aiyeu, mon épaule! Moi qui pensais être ton ami!

-Force et honneur! Soit digne, mon très cher Alexis.

\- Toi et tes maudites citations de films à deux sous!

- _Gladiateur_ n'est pas un film à deux sous! Comment peux-tu consciemment dire ça?!

\- Les gars, les gars, calmez-vous! Vous ne voyez pas, vous lui faites peur.

Sa voisine de casier, qu'il avait aperçu le matin même, s'avança dans le groupe.

-Salut, moi c'est Charlotte, seule fille de ce groupe de dégénérés. T'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas toujours comme ça. Ils leur arrivent d'être biens, quelques fois…

François s'avança plus près de la fille aux cheveux verts, une mimique théâtrale au visage.

-Ça fait mal Charlotte, ce que tu dis. Regarde mon cœur, il saigne!

-Elle vient de quel film, celle-là? Ricana Alexis.

Le trio continua de se lancer des piques, bien vite rejoins par Nyo, et hésitant d'abord, Antoine. Étrangement, il se sentait à l'aise au sein des différentes insultes ou remarques sarcastiques fusant de part en part. Tout coulait naturellement, et il se sentit bien vite accepté par la petite bande.

Le déjeuner passait bien vite entre les explications sur la vie de l'école et d'anecdotes assez intéressantes sur les différents profs qui régentaient l'établissement. Il apprit par exemple que la prof de philo aimait parler de ses anciens amours de jeunesse ou que le prof de math de l'année dernière avait perdu sa perruque en engueulant un élève endormi, des informations toujours intéressantes à savoir.

Il avait presque fini son repas lorsqu'ils commencèrent à lui décrire les différentes bandes qui formaient son année.

-Alors, là-bas, au fond, il y a les populaires. Ils sont gentils, mais un peu snob, tu vois. Sous la fenêtre d'en face, il y a les studieux. Bruce et Patrick, les deux qui sont en train de lire, sont super sympas et savent un tout un tas de trucs scientifiques vachement étranges et bizarres. Dans le coin juste là, ce sont les drogués. Bon, ils ne sont pas tous _stone_ , loin de là. Juste un peu tous hippies/écolos, militant à leur heure, si tu vois le genre. Si tu te mets avec Kriss, le grand avec le chapeau, tu es sûr d'avoir la note parfaite en philo. Hum, pour les autres groupes, ils sont tous assez bien. La plupart des gens ont des amis dans toutes les bandes.

Antoine intégra rapidement les informations que Nyo lui balançait, se demandant vaguement dans quelle clique faisait partie son voisin de pupitre, puisqu'il ne l'avait vu nulle part dans la cafétéria durant l'heure du midi. Hésitant, il se décida finalement à poser ses questions. C'était son voisin de bureau après tous, il avait droit de savoir à qui il avait affaire!

-Et pour le fêler (le mot laissait un goût âcre dans sa bouche), il se tient avec qui?

François le fixa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

\- Avec personne, Antoine. Il est bizarre, toujours à trimballer ses médocs avec lui.

Alexis, miraculeusement d'accord avec le cinéphile, renchérit.

-Oui, il y a, en plus, de drôles d'histoires circulant à son propos. Et pas seulement des rumeurs. Il est dangereux Antoine, je te le dis.

Antoine commençait à être agacé par tous ces sous-entendus.

\- Voyons, il est tout petit! Et si frêle. Il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche!

-Non, Antoine.

Charlotte, sérieuse cette fois-ci, le regardait franchement au travers de ses lunettes. Elle voulait que l'information passe.

-Ils disent vrai. Il est dangereux. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Moi et toute la classe de science au début de l'année.

Antoine se passa la main dans les cheveux, de plus en plus frustré.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait exactement pour être si _dangereux_?

Nyo porta un rapide regard à sa montre.

-Je pense qu'on a encore le temps. Charlotte, tu lui expliques? Tu étais le plus proche quand c'est arrivé.

La seule fille du groupe, après s'être assuré qu'aucunes oreilles indiscrètes ne les écoutaient, rassembla ses souvenirs.

-Et bien, nous étions le matin, en labo de science. Et il y avait cette fille, Samantha…

* * *

Samantha était une adolescente intelligente et vive d'esprit, toujours très rationnelle dans son processus de pensée. Lorsqu'on lui avait appris qui allait être son partenaire de laboratoire cette journée-là, elle n'avait eu aucune réaction négative. N'avait eu aucune réaction tout court.

Mathieu Sommet, bien que connu pour être solitaire et peu sociable, était quelqu'un de sérieux et discret en classe. Du moins, à ce qu'elle avait pu observer.

S'il faisait son travail, et lui apportait une bonne note au final, son silence ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Après tout, elle n'était pas totalement crédule. Toutes les rumeurs courantes à son sujet, le disant drogué, schizophrène ou même anorexique ne pouvaient être vraies. Peut-être était-il juste un garçon un peu plus timide que la moyenne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était bien décidée à faire son travail au meilleur de ce qu'elle pouvait donner, et aucun partenaires de labo, aussi exclu qu'il soit, n'irait à l'encontre de son but. Son avenir de futur médecin en dépendait.

Alors, en voyant le mince garçon à la table de labo, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'il lui rendit, après un moment d'incertitude.

La dissection de l'œil de bœuf avait commencé tout naturellement, lui notant ses observations, elle s'occupant des tâches plus manuelles, scalpel en main.

L'expérience allait plutôt bien, le duo était efficace et Sabrina se dit que, finalement, même si plutôt muet, Mathieu était de bonne compagnie. Elle avait même réussi à le faire rire!

La classe était calme, et donc le prof était parti chercher un schéma de l'œil à l'autre bout de l'école, les laissant seuls.

Elle était en train de percer la cornée de l'œil quand elle remarqua un changement chez son compagnon, qui lui faisait dos. Tout son dos semblait tendu, ses épaules arquées, tremblantes, les mains repliées sur lui-même.

-Mathieu?

Voyons qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse, elle s'approcha de son partenaire, le scalpel toujours en main. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha légèrement l'épaule du garçon avant de se retrouver projetée sur le bureau, le scalpel arraché de ses mains pour se retrouver sur sa gorge.

-Ne le TOUCHE pas! JAMAIS! Tu comprends, blondasse!

Mathieu la fixait, les yeux fous. Sa voix avait mué de plusieurs octaves vers le bas, la rendant rauque et menaçante. Il n'y avait plus rien du timide garçon avec qui elle travaillait. Les yeux incroyablement bleus qui la regardaient appartenaient à une autre personne. Ce Mathieu n'était que colère, que haine. Et il voulait vraisemblablement sa mort. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi en danger.

-Mathieu, murmura-t-elle faiblement, sentant la lame appuyer de plus en plus sur la peau fragile de son cou. Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Elle tenta de se débattre, en vain, le corps de l'autre l'écrasait. Tremblante, sentant la sueur perlée le long de son dos, elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus être témoin de l'atrocité à laquelle elle faisait face.

-Mais lâches la, putain! Lâche-la!

Un garçon venait d'intervenir en sa faveur, suivi de 3 autres, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la classe. Se sentant acculé, Mathieu la repoussa loin de lui, tendant le couteau à bout de bras vers ceux qui le menaçaient, respirant de plus en plus fort.

-NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS!

\- Lâches ton couteau Mathieu.

-N'APPROCHEZ PAS!

-On peut toujours régler ça avec des mots Mathieu, rends-nous le scalpel.

-Ne l'approchez PAS! Ne l'approchez JAMAIS plus, ou vous aurez affaire à moi, je vous le jure.

Devant le regain d'agressivité, les trois garçons reculèrent de quelques pas, les mains en l'air en espoir d'apaisement. La respiration erratique, Mathieu lâcha soudainement le couteau à terre se prenant la tête entre les mains dans un gémissement de douleur, son corps tremblant comme une feuille dans le vent.

Lorsqu'il se releva, ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de violence, seul quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur et de l'angoisse se mélangeait dans les profondeurs de ses iris. Prenant conscience du silence et des regards de peur, de dégoût ou même de mépris qu'on lui lançait, il déglutit lourdement, sa voix de retour à la normale.

-J-je, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas, je..

Respirant de plus en plus vite, il se retourna vers son bureau, saisissent une petite boîte de pilules (ou de drogue, diront certain après l'événement) dans son coffre à crayon avant de partir en courant de la classe, bousculant tous ceux sur son passage.

Un lourd silence pesa longtemps sur la classe, chacun essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Une voix murmura à voix haute ce que tous pensaient.

-Mais, il est complètement fêlé.

* * *

-Samantha est partie de l'école une semaine plus tard. Elle dit que c'était pour aller vers un établissement plus réputé, mais on sait tous quelle est la vraie raison. J'étais là quand ça c'est passer, à moins d'un mètre. J'ai tous vu Antoine. Ne t'approche pas de ce gars-là, il est dangereux et imprévisible.

-Complètement fêlé, ajouta en écho Nyo, qui lui aussi avait été présent.

L'esprit d'Antoine n'arrivait pas à bien comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. _Attendez, quoi? Son voisin, aussi petit qu'un gosse prépubère, aussi dangereux qu'un chiot avait tenté un assassinat à l'arme blanche? Il avait menacé toute une classe?!_ Ça n'avait aucun sens, bordel _._

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est arrivé? Les profs le savent?

C'est Alexis qui répondit cette fois-là.

-Non, personne n'a rien dit. Le prof de science est un type bien, il aurait eu des problèmes si la direction avait su qu'il avait laissé sa classe sans surveillance.

-Alors vous vous êtes tut.

Nyo sourit légèrement.

-Exact, on compte sur toi pour ne rien dire non plus.

Antoine lui offrit un sourire contrit, sorte de promesse non-dite.

-Bon, aller, c'est bien beau tous ces ragots, mais la prof de math ne sera pas contente si l'on arrive en retard.

Une grimace de dégout peignit les traits de François en réponse aux paroles d'Alexis.

-Brrr, moi je suis en géo, qu'elle poisse.

Le quintette se leva et se dirigea lentement vers leurs casiers respectifs. Seuls ceux de lui-même et de Charlotte étaient situés dans le A, les autres dispersés dans le B et le C. Ils se séparent donc en se disant à plus tard.

La période de math se passa sans grand bémol, excepté le moment où la professeure, dans son incroyable souci pour sa vie sociale, le fit lever pour venir faire un résumé de sa vie aux autres. Alexis, assis à côté de lui, se marrait bien et lui fit perdre le fil de ce qu'il disait de nombreuses fois.

Il ne revut pas Mathieu une seule fois de tout l'après-midi, même s'il passait son temps à le chercher, sondant les corridors quand il circulait, espérant voir les traits émaciés de l'autre.

Plus il se posait des questions à son sujet, plus il désirait y répondre et apprendre à le connaître. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, que sa curiosité était mal placée. N'importe qui ayant la connaissance des évènements impliquant le jeune homme l'aurait fuie à grands pas.

La dernière période passa assez vite. Avec les sciences, l'art plastique était la seule classe qu'il partageait avec Nyo. Le prof étant quelqu'un d'assez original, avait décidé de les laisser «s'inspirer dans l'âme de leur coéquipier pour en faire un portrait les y représentant». Il découvrit le talent absolument stupéfiant du jeune homme dans le dessin, lui qui avait recopié sur papier exactement l'expression du visage d'Antoine lorsqu'il c'était laissé avoir le matin même. Et dire qu'il avait été si fier un instant du petit bonhomme censé représenter son camarade.

Heureusement, le garçon prit plutôt bien le portrait plutôt abstrait qu'avait fait de lui le chevelu, lui laissant même son dessin en cadeau pour l'avoir fait rire.

Au final, quand Antoine repensa à cette journée le soir même, dans le creux rempli de boîtes qu'était sa nouvelle chambre, il se dit que ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Des nouveaux possibles amis, des nouveaux profs, une nouvelle école… et une nouvelle obsession : tenter de percer le mystère de Mathieu.


	2. Décembre

Les semaines défilèrent une à une, et le mois de novembre laissa bientôt sa place au début de décembre. En même temps que la température baissait, les liens d'amitié entre Antoine et la petite bande se raffermissaient. Ils s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points en commun avec François, qui lui aussi regardait énormément de vidéos sur la toile en plus de films. Charlotte et Alexis étaient vraiment sympas. Et Nyo, bien, c'était Nyo, quoi. Les deux s'entendaient si bien que l'on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Le sujet de Mathieu ne fut plus jamais réabordé par les cinq, même si Antoine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le garçon à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Comportement bien sur vite remarqué par Nyo, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques narquoises.

-Attention, on pourrait penser que tu es amoureuse, Toinichette.

-La ferme, Nyo.

-Houlala, serait-ce du déni, mon chéri?

Antoine lui avait (pas si) gentiment collé une baffe sur les épaules pour le faire taire, sous les rires de plus en plus forts du petit.

À vrai dire, l'idée qu'il puisse être amoureux ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Et n'y était pas restée longtemps non plus. Il était complètement dédié aux filles, ses petites copines passées y avaient veillée. Non. Mathieu, ce n'était vraiment qu'un mélange de curiosité et de questions sans réponse, provoquant un attrait qui augmentait de jour en jour.

Tous les matins, en science, les deux se retrouvaient invariablement côte à côte, sans pour autant que des paroles soient échangées. Antoine, même en ayant toutes sortes de plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres en tête pour briser la glace, abandonnait toujours ses idées quelques minutes avant de les mettre en application. Oui, il était une poule mouillée, mais bon, il ne voulait pas non plus forcer un rapport ou éloigner à jamais l'autre de lui part des paroles maladroites.

Alors, il se contentait du silence, épiant discrètement du coin de l'œil son voisin, notant mentalement les caractéristiques qu'il avait pu observer.

Premièrement, Mathieu semblait très timide. Il baissait toujours la tête en marchant, évitant les regards, tout le corps dans une attitude renfermée. Il communiquait peu, ou même pas du tout. Un mois de fréquentation quotidienne dans la même classe, et il n'avait presque jamais entendu le son de sa voix!

Deuxièmement, c'était un véritable fantôme. En plus d'être absent, ou très en retard, un cours sur trois le matin, en science, on aurait dit qu'il disparaissait à chaque midi, n'étant jamais présent à la cafétéria. Antoine avait fini par croire que l'autre jeune mangeait chez lui, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir de l'école un midi. C'était à se demander comment il réussissait à avoir d'aussi bonnes notes en science, d'après ce qu'avait vu le chevelu sur le test rendu la semaine passée.

Troisièmement, et bien, il n'était pas très apprécié de ses pairs. Que ce soit par les regards, ou même par des gestes quelque peu violents (comme si bousculer quelqu'un d'aussi petit que l'autre pouvait apporter de la confiance à quelqu'un). Heureusement, ces rentre-dedans n'étaient pas très fréquents, la menace de l'adolescent en début d'année en dissuadait plus d'un.

Mais en ce début de décembre, l'attention d'Antoine était portée sur un tout autre sujet. En effet, aujourd'hui marquait le début de la période d'examen, qui durait deux semaines avant le début des vacances. Tous les sujets y passaient, réduisant les nuits des élèves à quelques miettes de sommeil et beaucoup d'études.

Son premier examen était comme par hasard celui de science, mais il se sentait prêt. Le premier départ de l'épreuve était à 11:15, suivie d'une période supplémentaire pour les élèves qui en auraient besoin. L'heure butoir avait été fixée à midi. S'ensuivait une période de cours régulière, au grand malheur des étudiants.

Avec un dernier au revoir, Antoine souhaita bonne chance à ses amis avant de se diriger vers la classe de science, le local où avait lieu l'examen. L'ambiance était fébrile à l'intérieur, les conversations excitées par les hypothèses ou prédictions (bonnes ou mauvaises) quant à la suite des événements. Le chevelu laissa néanmoins tout ce brouhaha glisser derrière lui, se dirigeant vers sa place au fond, plus au calme.

Étonnamment, Mathieu se trouvait déjà là, l'air encore plus fatigué qu'à l'habitude. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une demi-seconde, avant que le châtain ne continue à regarder son crayon virevolter entre ses doigts nerveux. Soupirant, Antoine se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, sortant tout son matériel avant de l'étendre devant lui. Alors qu'il organisait ses choses, il sentit le regard curieux de son voisin se poser sur lui. En finissant d'aiguiser son crayon, sentant toujours les yeux de l'autre sur lui, il décida qu'il était temps. Il sourit de la façon qu'il espérait la plus engageante possible avant de tourner la tête vers le petit.

-Alors, tu te sens prêt pour l'examen?

La réaction de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre : rompant brusquement le contact visuel en détournant légèrement la tête, il sembla rétrécir sur lui-même, ses mains arrêtant soudainement leur manège.

Antoine n'abandonna cependant pas la partie. Si son voisin ne voulait pas parler, et bien, il allait s'occuper la conversation pour deux.

-Moi, en tout cas, avec tout le café que j'ai pris hier, je suis mieux de la passer, cette épreuve! En plus, mes parents me tueraient si je devais couler le premier vrai examen officiel que j'ai dans cette école. Pas que les autres n'étaient pas officiels mais-

-Je, oui...Je me sens prêt.

Antoine écarquilla des yeux. Même si les yeux de Mathieu ne le regardaient pas, il avait bien entendu! Il lui avait répondu! D'une toute petite voix certes, mais répondu quand même! Souriant comme un fou, Antoine s'empressa de continuer la conversation, parlant à toute vitesse en passant d'un sujet à l'autre aussi souvent que de phrases.

Le rythme aurait été insoutenable pour n'importe qui, mais Mathieu ne semblait pas y faire attention. En réalité, Antoine doutait qu'il ne l'écoute encore. Mais ce n'était pas important : Il lui avait répondu!

Quoique toujours aussi tendu, Mathieu recommença à jouer avec le crayon, sous le babillage intempestif du grand à ses côtés. Il passa ainsi quelques minutes à le faire tourniquer entre ses doigts, à pousser le bouton-pressoir successivement, ou le faire tanguer entre son pouce et son index le plus rapidement possible. Il en était d'ailleurs rendu à sa 76ieme oscillation lorsque le crayon lui échappa des doigts pour aller rouler à terre.

Soupirant, il tendit la main pour aller le ramasser, avant de voir le crayon tendu devant son visage. Il se releva doucement, méfiant. Antoine lui souriait doucement, l'invitant à prendre l'objet. Les deux mains se rencontrèrent brièvement, le temps que le plus petit lui arrache presque le stylo des mains.

Mathieu le fixa un moment avec un mélange de crainte et d'étonnement, avant de brusquement rompre tout contact, lui tournant presque le dos sur sa chaise.

-Euh, Mathieu?

Le châtain ne répondit rien, et Antoine sentit qu'insister ne mènerait à rien. Soupirant malgré tout, il se retourna, lui aussi, pour faire face à la classe, saisissant ses propres crayons.

L'examen de science fut plutôt simple et rapide, du moins pour lui. Ayant déjà vu plus de la moitié de la matière examinée plus tôt dans l'année, il fut un des premiers à quitter la salle, un des seuls. Il faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit le regard désespéré que lui envoya Nyo à sa sortie du cours. Celui-là n'était pas sorti de sa peine.

En quelques pas, il rejoignit son casier et y déposa ses affaires, avant de s'affaisser contre le métal. Il porta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone, notant l'heure. Nyo lui avait fait promettre de l'attendre avant d'aller où que ce soit. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quand son ami sortirait de classe. Il était bloqué ici!

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, le frisé s'ouvrit une partie de _flappy bird_ , histoire de faire passer le temps. Quinze minutes et un écran de cellulaire presque brisé de rage plus tard, il décida que s'en était assez. D'un geste, il se leva, regardant une nouvelle fois l'heure.

 _Presque 11 :40. La cafète devait être ouverte._

Cette pensée arracha un gémissement d'envie à son estomac. En plus, à cette heure, la file d'attente pour le repas devait être presque vide. Son regard dévia vers la classe de science où était encore coincé son ami, en proie à un grand dilemme.

C'était pizza aujourd'hui à la cafétéria. Il passa une main sur son ventre vide, imaginant quelques instants le goût qu'auraient le fromage fondu et les pepperonis dans sa bouche, sentant l'odeur alléchante lui caresser le nez. Il ne fallut pas plus pour le convaincre. Et _vlan_ pour les liens forts de l'amitié.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers les cuisines de l'école. Qui sait, en se dépêchant, il parviendrait peut-être à aller chercher son repas et revenir avant que Nyo sorte de classe.

Comme il l'avait espérer, l'endroit était désert, le comptoir vide de file. En moins de deux, il sortit de l'endroit, plateau-repas en main. Toujours aussi rapide, il revint vers son casier, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de classe. Jetant un coup d'œil qu'il espérait discret, il remarqua que même si la classe s'était sensiblement vidée, son ami dessinateur semblait toujours aussi absorbé par la résolution des problèmes devant lui. Enfaite, au vu d'où il était rendu dans le document, il n'était pas près d'en sortir.

 _Bravo Antoine, obligé à rester ici pour les 70 autres prochaines années._ _Ça t'apprendra à faire une promesse à Nyo._

Il grignota quelques bouts de pizza comme consolation. Le fromage, hyper salé bien que bon, lui donna tout de suite soif. Il tendit la main vers sa boisson, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien là où aurait dû se trouver son coca bien mérité. _Et merde._ Dans son empressement, il avait dû oublier, quel con. Il allait devoir se retaper toute la file, sûrement atrocement longue à cette heure. Le courage lui manqua. Tant pis pour la boisson ce midi.

Il se résignait à retourner devant son casier quand il entrevit le signe des toilettes à l'autre bout du corridor. Mais bien sûr! Les fontaines! Il se sentit soudainement encore moins intelligent, si c'était possible.

Trainant son cabaret dans ses mains, il parcourut les corridors, se rendant dans une zone bien moins fréquentée de l'école, puisqu'il n'y avait que deux salles de cours, toutes les deux vides dans ces heures de pause.

D'un geste machinal, il poussa la porte.

 _Poum!_

La porte heurta violemment le dos de quelqu'un, l'envoyant lui et ses affaires au sol.

-Oh! Je suis désolé! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je... Tu, Mathieu? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Son camarade le regardait, paniqué, se recroquevillant à mesure qu'Antoine avançait vers lui. S'en rendant compte, Antoine leva doucement les mains en l'air, en signe d'apaisement.

-Hey, ce n'est que moi. Tu sais, Antoine, ton voisin en science.

Il déposa doucement son cabaret à terre, s'accroupissant devant l'autre en rassemblant dans le même mouvement les restes du repas éparpillés au sol.

Mathieu ne cessa de le fixer durant tout le processus, cet air craintif encore peint sur le visage.

Antoine ne s'attendait vraiment pas à retrouver l'autre ici, dans cette toilette perdue, loin des principaux centres de l'école. Personne de sensé ne venait ici. Cela en faisait une cachette idéale, un lieu de paix. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Voiçi l'endroit où le châtain passait tous ses midis. Un mystère de moins à résoudre.

Pour prouver ses bonnes intentions, il s'assit à la même hauteur que l'autre sur le froid carrelage blanc cassé de la salle de bains.

-T'étais entrain de déjeuner? Je peux me joindre à toi? C'est que cette andouille de Nyo est encore en classe, tu vois.

Mathieu ne répondit rien, mais n'eut pas l'air de le rejeter non plus.

Malgré l'absurdité de la situation, Antoine poussa le repas du névrosé à ses côtés, et recommença à manger des bouts de pizza tout en s'occupant de la conversation. Qui aurait pensé qu'il mangerait un jour un repas dans les salles de bains de l'école? De plus accompagné par celui que tout le monde pensait fou? Vraiment, certaines journées méritaient plus d'être soulignées que d'autres.

Parlant de tout et de rien, effleurant tous les sujets, de son ancien chez lui, de sa passion des vidéos Internet, de l'examen qu'ils venaient de passer. Il sentait l'autre, à mesure que le temps passait, se détendre progressivement. On voyait bien qu'il était encore méfiant, mais il avait recommencé à manger, et même souris quelques fois à certaines anecdotes d'Antoine.

Environné par ce décor stérile et lumineux, Antoine perdit le compte des minutes qui passaient. Il savait que Nyo l'attendait probablement au-dehors, mais pour l'instant, peu lui en importait.

Il était en train de parler de son déménagement sur Paris, un muffin au chocolat en guise de dessert dans la main, quand le petit prit finalement la parole.

-Je, moi aussi, j'ai déménagé il y a peu de temps ici. Peut-être un an, ou deux, je ne sais plus.

-Ah oui? Moi qui croyais être le seul étranger.

Mathieu sourit faiblement, ses grands yeux bleus se remplissant de nostalgie.

-Je vivais à St-Étienne, avec ma mère. C'est une belle petite ville. Je, je l'aime beaucoup. Paris est beaucoup trop grand, à comparer, et surtout sale.

-J'avoue, si tu voyais le nombre de crotte de chien que je croise chaque matin en venant ici.

Le visage du châtain prit un air pensif.

-J'avais un chien, à St-Etienne. Il doit encore être vivant, chez moi.

-Vous n'avez pas vendu la maison?

-Non, ma mère y habite encore.

-Donc, tu vis avec ton père?

-Je, non. Non.

Antoine fronça des sourcils.

-Tes grands-parents alors?

-Non. C'est plus compliqué. Ma mère m'a envoyé à Paris pour me faire soi-

Il s'arrêta brusquement, écarquillant les yeux, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. L'ambiance confortable et sereine s'était soudainement totalement dissipée. Au grand dam d'Antoine, Mathieu s'était à nouveau tendu, baissant la tête, rompant tout contact visuel.

 _Merde, et dire que tout allait bien. Non mais, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pousse!_

Il ne savait soudain plus du tout quoi faire ni quoi dire. Devait-il tenter de lui parler? De lui toucher l'épaule? Ou bien tout simplement attendre qu'il parle? Renonçant finalement, le chevelu allait trouver une vague excuse pour partir quand le plus petit le coupa.

-T-tu ne le diras pas, non? S-s'il te plaît ne dis rien.

Sa voix avait pris plusieurs octaves de haut, un petit ton plaintif avait remplacé celui plus posé de tantôt. Tout dans l'attitude de Mathieu avait changé, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup plus vulnérable.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne dit rien. L-les autres ne m'aiment pas déjà et puis je ne voudrais pas et-et

Ses yeux juvéniles se remplissaient peu à peu d'eau.

-Hey, Chuut, ça va, c'est correct.

Antoine n'avait rien pu faire, mais serrer l'épaule du gamin larmoyant devant lui, lui transmettant tout son soutien. Car oui, celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien du Mathieu qu'il avait pu observer. Ou bien, si c'était Mathieu, c'était une version beaucoup moins âgée de lui-même.

De nombreuses alarmes résonnèrent dans son cerveau à la découverte de ce fait, l'incitant à fuir ce Mathieu qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Et si l'incident au couteau se répétait? Et si Mathieu perdait le contrôle une nouvelle fois? Combien d'autres facettes le petit corps devant lui recelait-il?

Mais il avait l'air si chétif comme cela, si innocent. En le voyant dans cet état, il ressentait un tel degré de protection fraternelle, une telle envie de le défendre, de repousser tous les tourments qui l'assaillaient.

-Je ne dirai rien.

-T-tu promets?

Deux yeux bleus de chiens battus se levèrent prudemment vers lui. Au loin, une cloche sonna, indiquant le début des cours.

D'un geste solennel, Antoine tendit la main, paume levée.

-Oui Mathieu, je promets.


	3. Noël

Antoine regardait calmement tombé les minuscules flocons de neige par la fenêtre du bureau de sa chambre. En cette soirée exceptionnelle de réveillons, Paris avait décidé d'offrir un peu de neige à ses habitants.

Souriant doucement, il observa un moment les cadeaux et les cartes de Noël que lui avaient offerts ses amis, disposés sur l'étagère. Juste avant le départ pour les deux semaines de vacances que représentait le congé des Fêtes, le groupe s'était réuni pour un petit échange de cadeaux, dans la plus joviale des ambiances. Ainsi, François s'était vu offrir un nouveau lecteur CD, Nyo une palette à dessin et Antoine une nouvelle souris adaptée au montage pour ordinateur, qui lui servirait très probablement s'il se décidait finalement à lancer son projet de création de vidéo.

C'est Alexis qui lui avait proposé l'idée ( _Hey mec, tu passes tellement de temps sur tes vidéos, faudrait peut-être que tu penses à t'en créer toi-même)._ Il avait bien rit à l'idée, au début. Lui, des vidéos? Nah… Mais peu à peu, elle avait fait du chemin dans son esprit, s'infiltrant dans ses pensées lorsqu'il tombait sur des vidéos d'autres vidéastes amateurs, anglais pour la plupart. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une ébauche de projet, rien de concret.

Antoine se leva et s'étira de sa chaise, pour marcher quelques pas et s'effondrer dans son lit. Sa nouvelle chambre, maintenant bien aménagée, était vraiment bien. Ses parents lui avaient acheté de nouveaux meubles à son arrivée, et l'ensemble était agréable et chaleureux. Le seul bémol était peut-être le papier peint au mur, une horreur jaunâtre qu'on n'avait pas encore arrachée. Antoine devinait qu'elle ne serait probablement jamais remplacée. Tant pis. Il ferait avec.

Bien détendu sur son lit, il repensa à tous les changements qu'avait subis sa vie. Entre sa nouvelle école, ses nouveaux amis, sa nouvelle maison, il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Oh, et il y avait Mathieu.

Bien qu'encore secret et plutôt méfiant, une certaine conversation c'était ouverte entre eux, au fil des différents cours de science ou des rencontres le midi. Peu à peu, il lui découvrait un humour légèrement sarcastique et piquant, de même qu'une passion engagée qui l'animait lorsqu'ils touchaient à certains sujets politiques. Il n'avait pas parlé aux autres de ces rencontres de corridors. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Pas tout de suite.

Au final, tout allait bien. Il appréhendait l'année à venir avec confiance, tout le contraire d'à son arrivée dans cette ville nouvelle.

Au loin résonnaient les bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquent et d'éclat de rire. Ses cousins-cousines, tantes, oncles et grands-parents devaient sûrement maintenant être tous arrivés. Antoine sourit : une belle soirée s'annonçait.

-ANTOINE, DESCEND DIRE BONJOUR AUX INVITÉS!

-Oui maman, j'arrive.

C'est heureux qu'Antoine rejoignît ses proches fêter ce Noël plein de joie et de bonne humeur, dans cette maison enguirlandée de couleur et de vie.

* * *

Mathieu, assit sur une petite chaise de plastique, jouait avec les restes de dinde et de petits pois congelés qu'on lui avait apportés. Seul le faible rayon du lampadaire de la cour arrière de l'établissement était parvenu à pénétrer la noirceur de la chambre, éclairant les petits grains de neige folâtrant dans cette nuit si sombre.

Se levant doucement, il appuya sa main contre la froideur de la vitre qui le séparait du monde extérieur. Il préférait se geler les doigts contre cette fenêtre donnant sur un futur libre que de se retourner pour affronter la froideur tout aussi mordante, sinon plus, de cette chambre si blanche, si propre, qui n'était pas la sienne.

Le plus drôle, c'est que cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait emménagé. Tous savaient que la chambre 37, au bout du couloir de l'aile C, lui était affectée. Son nom était même inscrit sur la porte! Il aurait normalement dû se sentir chez lui.

Et pourtant, il aurait gagé que rien ne différenciait sa supposée chambre de toutes celles des autres à côté. Les mêmes lits simples, les mêmes bureaux Ikea en plastique, les mêmes lavabos de camps, le tout d'une blancheur écœurante. Blancheur rendue grisâtre par l'heure avancée de la nuit. En bref, c'était autant sa chambre que la chambre du voisin.

En cette période de fêtes, dans cette chambre sans propriétaire, Mathieu se sentait seul. Oh, pas seul littéralement. Il savait qu'au moins 37 autres personnes partageaient son corridor, même en n'ayant jamais vu aucune d'entre elles. Il entendait les gardes de nuit passer devant sa porte, les aides-soignantes se croiser et échanger des salutations, transportant leur matériel sur des plateaux roulants. La vie humaine fourmillait autour des murs cloîtrés de la pièce.

Non, il n'était pas seul physiquement, mais mentalement, il ne s'était jamais senti si délaissé.

Sa mère n'était pas venue le voir depuis plus de 4 mois. Elle était d'après ce qu'elle disait surchargée de travail. Trouver du temps pour aller voir son fils était presque impossible. Même si ça l'attristait, Mathieu comprenait. Saint-Étienne n'était pas à la porte de Paris. Faire les plusieurs heures de route de transport que nécessitait le voyage grugeait facilement un horaire. Non, vraiment, il n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Ce qu'il comprenait moins bien en revanche, c'était le temps de plus en plus long entre les différents appels téléphoniques, leurs conversations de plus en plus brèves et de moins en moins développées. Elle qui disait promettre de l'appeler à toutes les semaines lors de son arrivée dans le centre…

En cette journée de Noël, il avait espéré recevoir un appel, que sa mère interrompe le grand silence le temps d'une soirée. En vain avait-il attendu toute la journée, n'ayant pas le droit de téléphoner par lui-même (c'était trop susceptible de créer de fausses alertes, selon les médecins de l'établissement).

Remuant ses doigts désormais engourdis, il se dirigea vers son lit, grelottant. S'aventurer si proche d'une fenêtre glaciale alors qu'il était dans sa jaquette médicale n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure des idées. S'enroulant dans la couverture grise de son lit, il laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instants.

Il allait presque s'endormir lorsqu'un buzz familier annonça l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre.

Intrigué, l'adolescent se redressa dans son lit, se collant contre la tête de lit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait des visites nocturnes, surtout aussi tard après le couvre-feu. Un doute passa dans son esprit, devait-il s'inquiéter? Est-ce qu'un événement grave était en train de se produire?

Précédé d'un concert de grincements, le mécanisme d'ouverture finit par s'enclencher, laissant entrer la forte lumière des néons du corridor. Éblouis, Mathieu dû se protéger les yeux de la main avant de pouvoir distinguer l'arrivant.

Marie, une infirmière dans la cinquantaine qu'il connaissait bien, lui sourit. Elle avait toujours été sympathique avec lui, toujours de bonne humeur malgré le temps qui passait. Sa présence seule suffit à rassurer le jeune. Souvent lors du passé, elle l'avait souvent défendu lorsqu'il arrivait en retard de quelques minutes aux délais imposés par l'asile à la fin des classes. Elle le soutenait lorsque Rémon, le chef de service, lui cherchait des noises. Il avait confiance en elle. Quoiqu'elle aille lui dire ce soir, il saurait l'affronter.

-Mathieu, ça va? Je ne te réveille pas?

Elle était une des seules qui l'appelait par son prénom. Il sourit en réponse.

-Non, je ne dormais pas.

-Tant mieux alors. Ta mère nous a laissé un message à la réception. Nous n'avons pas pu décrocher à temps. Tu sais, il y a bien peu de monde de garde, en ce jour de réveillon.

Sa mère avait finalement appelé? Mathieu sentit la joie tordre son estomac. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, finalement!

-Enfin, comme nous sommes Noël, j'ai décidé de faire une petite entorse au règlement. Je t'ai apporté le téléphone sans fil. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur le un et le message partira. Mais tâche de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Si Rémon devait l'apprendre…

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je reviens dans 15 minutes.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et lui tendit l'objet avant de se reculer vers la sortie.

Mathieu attendit patiemment le dernier claquement du mécanisme de fermeture de la porte avant de se concentrer sur l'appareil dans ses mains.

Prenant une grande respiration, il enclencha le 1.

 _Bip- vous êtes bien tombé sur le répondeur de l'institut médical Desmarais. Nous ne pouvons répondre en ce moment. Veuillez laisser votre message._

-Hum. Salut? J-j'appelle pour mon fils, Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet.

De la musique électro résonnait en fond, ainsi que d'autres voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il devinait qu'elle était à une fête, ou dans une boîte. Peu importe où elle se trouvait, il pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle avait bu, et pas qu'un peu.

-Je voulais juste lui dire que, que je l'aime, que sa maman l'aime et que, je sais que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup appelé, mais que je pense à lui tout le temps et-

-Hey, Véronique.

Une voix d'homme, visiblement ivre lui aussi, perça le brouhaha environnant.

-Tu viens? C'est l'heure du champagne.

-Oui-oui, j'arrive. A-Attendez deux minutes. J'suis au téléphone là.

Sa mère reprit sa respiration quelques secondes avant de continuer.

-En tous cas, dites-lui que je lui souhaite joyeux Noel et que je ne pourrai pas venir demain. Je réappellerai plus tard, peut-être la semaine prochaine, ou dans deux semaines. Enfin… bye.

 _Bip. Pour réentendre votre message, faites le 2. Pour effacer votre message, faites le 3. Pour-_

D'un geste du pouce, Mathieu fit taire la voix préenregistrée. Le silence résonna comme un gong dans la petite chambre.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était le vide dans sa tête. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il aurait dû être content que sa mère prenne la peine d'appeler, il l'était, d'ailleurs. Mais un autre sentiment s'infiltrait dans ses pensées sans qu'il puisse le repousser : la déception. Déçu, il était si déçu.

Qu'elle ne prenne même pas la peine d'être sobre pour l'appeler lui, son fils, un soir de réveillons. Qu'elle l'appelle au milieu de la nuit, comme si cela pouvait effacer toutes les autres fois qu'elle l'avait oublié. Tous ces rendez-vous téléphoniques manqués, chacun avec une excuse plus étriquée que la précédente.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, atterré.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour cette femme qu'il continuait de lutter chaque jour contre sa maladie? Qu'il ingurgitait tous ses médocs qui lui vrillaient la tête à longueur de journée? Qu'il était enfermé dans cet asile au lieu d'être entouré par ses proches comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge?

Était-ce pour elle qu'il menait un combat dont il savait être incapable de sortir vainqueur, malgré tous les traitements qu'on lui faisait subir? Qu'il s'empêchait de vivre une existence normale?

Plus il y pensait, plus il ressentait de la rage.

De quel droit le privait-elle de son adolescence. Pourquoi devait-elle décider de sa vie, de ses obligations, lui imposer tous ces traitements.

Il voulait pouvoir vivre comme tous les autres. Ne plus sentir le jugement de ses camarades de classe, ne plus supporter le poids des médicaments, des crises. Vivre comme un adolescent normal avec des problèmes d'adolescent normal.

Il voulait pouvoir se mêler aux différentes cliques de l'école, converser avec les autres librement, manger la nourriture douteuse de la cafétéria le midi. Il voulait pouvoir devenir véritablement ami avec Antoine, ce grand garçon chevelu qui faisait tout pour engager la conversation avec lui. Ne plus avoir peur de faire du mal aux autres quand sa maladie brisait les fragiles murs que s'efforçait de construire les psychiatres.

Il voulait tout ça, ne plus avoir peur que sa maladie ne lui tombe dessus au dernier moment, aggravé par ce traitement mésadapté aux exigences de son mal. Il ne voulait plus de cette angoisse, cette nervosité constante. Plus de ces crises violentes et parfois dévastatrices, douloureuses pour lui, et dangereuses pour ceux qui l'entouraient lorsque le barrage cédait.

Perdu dans ses sentiments, il n'entendit que vaguement la porte s'ouvrir.

-Mathieu? Ça fait quinze minutes, tu-Mathieu?

Il sentit une main appuyer contre son épaule doucement, une présence s'installer à ses côtés. Il ne se défila pas.

-Tu veux en parler, mon minou?

Marie le regardait tendrement, prête à l'écouter si besoin. Il se redressa lentement, utilisant tous ses restants d'énergies pour placer un sourire sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de porter plus de problèmes qu'il ne lui avait pas déjà donnés. Surtout pas en cette soirée de Noël. Il ne voulait pas ternir une journée qui devrait être heureuse pour tous.

-Non, Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Marie haussa les sourcils, ne le croyant visiblement pas. L'adolescent la rassura.

-Je t'assure, tout va bien. C'est, c'est sûrement juste la dinde qui a dû mal à passer.

-Ah oui?

Inquiète, elle se leva pour aller inspecter les restes du repas de son protégé. Les intoxications alimentaires étaient rares et très contrôlées dans un centre comme celui-ci. Elles étaient prises très au sérieux par l'équipe de gestion de santé-sécurité de l'établissement.

Après une inspection rapide, elle releva la tête, jaugeant Mathieu du regard, cherchant la vérité.

-Tu n'as presque rien mangé, Mathieu.

Le petit ne répondit rien, baissant la tête.

Soupirant à l'évidence du fait que Mathieu ne se confierait pas de sitôt, elle prit une voix plus douce.

-Tu sais que je suis toujours là, à mon bureau, si tu veux en parler. Ne l'oublie surtout pas, mon chou.

Le sourire de Mathieu s'élargit un peu au surnom.

-Je n'oublierai pas.

Marie sourit, contente malgré tout. Elle allait se retourner pour partir, le téléphone dans ses mains, lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit contenant de pilules sur le bureau à côté du repas. Il était encore intact.

-Mathieu.

Son ton était beaucoup moins doux. Elle prit le pot avant de le porter à la hauteur du visage du patient.

-Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que moi. Si un autre aurait vu que tu n'avais pas touché ta médication…

-Je, je n'y ai pas pensé, désolé.

-Tu n'y as pas pensé, tu n'y as pas pensé... Quelqu'un de moins compréhensive que moi serait déjà allé voir les psychiatres, Mathieu!

Elle baissa les bras, confiant la petite boîte à l'adolescent devant elle.

-Nous te faisons confiance pour prendre tes médicaments sans surveillance. Ne nous oblige pas à te mettre sous assistance. Pour ce soir, je vais laisser passer. Mais la prochaine fois, je serai obligée d'aller en parler à Rémon. J'espère que tu à conscience des conséquences que ce pourrait avoir.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Je vais les prendre, je promets.

-C'est bien, mon chou. C'est une bonne décision.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux quelques secondes avant de prendre quelques pas de recul.

-Je vais devoir y retourner maintenant. Dors bien, Mathieu.

Elle allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Mathieu la retenue par la main.

-Merci Marie, merci beaucoup.

Elle sourit. Il était si adorable comme cela. Il lui faisait penser à son fils lorsqu'il avait cet âge.

-Pas de quoi, mon minou. Joyeux Noël.

La porte se referma lourdement, laissant de nouveau son occupant à la solitude.

Retournant encore et encore le petit contenant entre ses mains, Mathieu retourna à sa place à la fenêtre. Il porta la main à son visage, se frottant le nez et observa l'étiquette des médocs que l'on voulait qu'il prenne. Il n'en avait aucune envie. L'appel de sa mère l'avait totalement détaché du programme de traitement qu'il suivait depuis si longtemps. Pour une fois, ne pas prendre ses médicaments ne lui aurait pas paru si grave. Mais il y avait toujours sa promesse tout juste faite à Marie. Il ne pouvait pas la briser, pas si tôt.

Alors, poussé par son seul engagement, il décapsula lentement le contenant, se saisissant des 3 gélules qui s'y trouvaient.

Observant le silence du tournoiement des flocons, il porta un toast à la nuit.

-Joyeux Noël, Mathieu.

Il allait avaler la première pilule quand une voix, lointaine et floue, résonna aux confins de son esprit.

-Joyeux Noël, gros.

Une, deux, puis trois granules blanches tombèrent à terre.


	4. Janvier- Partie 1

Janvier amorçait doucement son court. Les élèves, encore survolté par le congé des fêtes discutaient entre eux de leur soirée du nouvel an, des nouveaux potins qui circulaient ou de ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour la prochaine année.

Assis à sa place au fond de la classe, Antoine discutait calmement avec Nyo, guettant l'arrivée de Mathieu par la porte de la classe. Le petit, deux minutes seulement avant le début de la période, franchit les limites de la salle. Malgré les immenses cernes toujours présentes sous ses yeux, le plus grand trouva qu'il avait l'air plus en forme qu'à l'habitude, les yeux moins vitreux, plus vifs. Il en déduit que le congé lui avait fait du bien.

-He ho, la terre appelle la Lune. Tu m'écoutes Antoine?

Nyo passa une main devant son visage, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Antoine grommela une vague réponse affirmative.

Suivant son regard, le dessinateur en herbe tomba sur celui de Mathieu qui remontait pas à pas les escaliers menant au pupitre.

-Oh, je vois, encore à le regarder lui…

Antoine reporta brusquement son attention sur son ami, haussant les sourcils de manière provocatrice.

-Pourquoi, ça te cause un problème? T'es jaloux, nabot?

Nyo sourit à la pique, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ses yeux redevinrent vite sérieux.

-Non, tu fais ce que tu veux, mec. Mais fais attention avec ça.

Après lui avoir serré l'épaule en guise d'au revoir, le jeune parti rejoindre sa place aux côtés de Charlotte, évitant largement tout contact avec l'autre sur son chemin.

Antoine soupira. Il savait que son amitié avec son voisin de bureau était mal perçue par ses amis, mais il était très bien capable de gérer sa vie sociale comme un grand. Les autres finiraient sûrement un jour par voir le bon côté de Mathieu. Du moins, il espérait.

Chassant ses pensées dans un coin son esprit, il sourit d'un air accueillant à Mathieu, finalement arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Hey, salut!

L'autre lui répondit d'un sourire timide, les yeux toujours baissés dans sa marche pour aller vers sa place. Alors qu'il s'installait à son bureau, déposant son sac, Antoine se tourna dans sa direction.

-Et puis, sinon, comment ont été tes vacances?

Le petit laissa ses yeux tomber dans la vague un moment avant d'aborder une expression énigmatique.

\- Bien, plutôt bien. Étonnantes même.

Antoine n'eut pas le temps de le questionner davantage, coupé par la cloche stridente et l'entrée remarquée du prof.

Claquant ses cartables contre son bureau, l'homme ne s'encombra même pas de la liste des présences pour commencer immédiatement son cours. Contournant son bureau, il présenta à la classe un sourire légèrement dément.

-Alors, mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui marque le début de la période la plus intéressante de l'année : le travail conjoint!

* * *

Le travail conjoint était un des passages obligés du programme de science de l'école St-sauveur. Valant près de 45 pourcents de la note finale, il consistait en une série de rapports et d'analyses sur un sujet précis déterminé par le professeur. Ils allaient passer le prochain mois à faire les expériences en laboratoire, les rapports devant être faits à la maison. En somme, quelques choses de très réjouissant qui allait probablement coûter des heures de travail aux pauvres élèves n'ayant rien demandé.

Et comme son nom l'indiquait, il se faisait en groupe, en équipe de deux plus précisément. Chaque partie de l'équipe se divisait la tâche, soulageant ainsi l'autre d'une moitié de travail.

Nyo et Charlotte déjà ensemble, Antoine s'était bien évidemment retrouvé avec Mathieu. Il devait avouer être un peu excité à l'idée, ce serait l'occasion de côtoyer son voisin un peu plus souvent.

Marchant vers son casier, Antoine soupirait devant l'incroyable liste de consigne que leur avait donnée le professeur. Le papier ne semblait plus avoir de fin et continuait sur plusieurs pages, premier document d'une série d'imposantes photocopies et cahiers brochés.

Comme si le ô combien long et ennuyeux monologue du prof, qui avait occupé presque toute la période, n'avait pas suffi, il allait devoir se taper toute cette lecture. Il gémissait déjà à la perspective.

Le sujet de cette année portait sur les différents métaux et alliage présent sur terre, plus précisément en France. Ils allaient devoir identifier, classer et ficher une vingtaine de matière différente, déterminant leurs propriétés caractéristiques physiques et chimiques, le tout évidemment complété par une justification et un procéder de laboratoire en bonne et due forme.

C'était en voyant cette montagne de travail à venir qu'Antoine soupirait de soulagement à la présence d'un coéquipier.

Contrairement au reste de la classe (il avait vu le regard de pitié que lui avaient lancé certaines filles alors qu'il était allé chercher les documents), être en équipe avec Mathieu, partager avec lui la responsabilité d'une aussi grande part de sa note de bulletin ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait vu les notes de son voisin, lors des différentes remises de travaux ou d'épreuve. Elles n'avaient rien à n'envier à personne. Il se sentait même plutôt à l'aise de diviser son travail avec lui, qui sait, la collaboration serait peut-être même bénéfique pour sa moyenne générale.

Il voulait justement régler quelques trucs avec lui avant le prochain cours. Durant les 5 dernières minutes du cours, ils avaient déjà déterminé ensemble qu'Antoine s'occuperait des justifications pour les 10 premières pierres, et Mathieu des 10 suivantes. Mais à la cloche, le petit était parti si vite qu'il n'avait pas pu lui arracher la moindre adresse ou moyen de contact pour regrouper leur travail en un tout lorsque la date de remise arriverait

Il savait qu'il aurait pu attendre demain pour lui demander, que ce n'était pas urgent, mais étrangement, il voulait les coordonnés, maintenant. Uniquement une précaution sécuritaire (avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge, il valait mieux prévoir à l'avance), ou bien quelque chose de plus profond, il ne savait pas. Qu'est-ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il la voulait, cette adresse!

Larguant rapidement ses affaires dans sa case, échangeant ses cartables, il prit la direction du casier de Mathieu, saluant au passage Alexis et François.

-Hey mec, tu te trompes de côté! La classe de français, c'est par là.

Alexis pointa la direction d'où il venait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Je sais je sais, désolé, pas le temps-là. Dois me dépêcher pour aller dans le C.

Voyant qu'Antoine ne ralentissait pas sa course, Patrick éleva la voix.

-On mange au _Subway_ , ce midi. Tu sais où nous trouver!

-Compriiis!

Antoine avait déjà disparu dans la foule. L'adolescent enchaîna corridors sur corridors, s'attirant les regards amusés des autres à son passage désordonné.

Lorsqu'enfin, il aperçut le casier de son ami, au fin bout du corridor, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le début des classes. Essoufflé, il tapota le dos retourné du plus petit, s'affalant ensuite contre les cases voisines.

Se retournant à ce spectacle assez comique, Mathieu haussa les sourcils, prenant une petite moue sarcastique. Il tenait un petit contenant de ce qu'Antoine supposait être des pilules, visiblement l'air d'en avoir pris quelques-unes.

-Quoi, ne me juge pas, je-

Le plus grand prit une grande respiration.

-Je suis plus en forme, d'habitude…

Le regard de Mathieu prit une teinte encore plus ironique, si c'était possible.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, chers Antoine.

Antoine sourit malgré lui, ravis de voir son camarade si détendu. Les deux se fixèrent quelques instants, Antoine plongeant dans les yeux hypnotiques, si bleus, de l'autre, oubliant presque pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu.

-Hum…

C'est le châtain qui rompit l'échange, penchant la tête sur le côté, légèrement inconfortable. Se secouant, Antoine passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de son corps.

-Hum…oui, bon. C'est qu'en fait j-je venais pour te demander ton adresse courriel, pour les sciences. Enfin, le travail de science, quoi.

Mathieu se tira nerveusement le chandail, baissant légèrement la tête.

-Désolé, je n'en ai pas.

-Oh, non? Hum, je ne sais pas alors, on peut toujours s'arranger avec Facebook, ou… Tu pourrais t'en créer une, tu sais?

Le petit eut l'air encore plus gêné.

-Je, je ne pense pas que ça sera possible.

Antoine plissa le front.

-Comment ça? Tu n'as pas d'ordinateur?

-Hum, justement, non. Enfin, si j'en ai, mais ils ne sont pas connectés au réseau et, c'est compliqué…

Le plus grand cru à une erreur de la part de son cerveau.

-Attend, tu n'as pas d'Internet!? Mais comment fais-tu pour vivre mec!?

Antoine n'en revenait pas. Lui qui vivait 24 heures sur 24 connecté au rythme de la toile, imaginer quelqu'un qui vivait entièrement sans était tout bonnement impossible.

-Ce n'est pas si difficile. Je suis encore vivant à ce que je sache…

Antoine, toujours perturbé, allait assommer son interlocuteur sur les bienfaits de l'Internet et de la modernité quand il remarqua la petite grimace d'inconfort sur le visage de l'autre.

-Ça va? T'as mal à la tête?

L'autre cessa soudainement de se masser les tempes.

-Hum, un truc du genre. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est passé, continu.

Devant le petit sourire encourageant de l'autre, Antoine haussa les épaules. Il était pourtant bien sûr d'avoir vu la douleur passer un instant dans l'expression de l'autre.

-Comme tu veux. Comme tu n'as pas d'Internet (Antoine grimaça encore à l'idée), on va devoir s'organiser pour se trouver un ordinateur à l'école, ou dans une bibliothèque. Tu es disponible après l'école?

-Je suis désolé, mais non. J'ai des horaires précis à respecter, surtout lorsqu'il est question de la fin des classes. Les règles sont très importantes, là où… j'habite. Sortir en dehors du couvre-feu n'est pas simple.

-La fin de semaine alors?

-Je ne pense pas non plus. Ce sont les mêmes règles.

Bordel, la situation était compliquée! Les seules autres options auraient été sur l'heure du midi… mais Antoine n'appréciait pas trop. Cette case de l'horaire avait été conçue pour manger, pas travailler! Trop occupé à essayer de trouver une solution, Antoine ne remarqua pas que son voisin avait recommencé à se frotter le front, le visage de plus en plus fermé.

Antoine se releva brusquement de sa position accroupie.

-J'ai trouvé! Je n'ai qu'à venir chez toi!

-J-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mais si!

Antoine était trop enthousiaste pour voir l'inconfort grandissant de l'autre.

-Je n'aurai qu'à apporter ma clé USB! On y télécharge tes travaux d'un de tes ordis sans réseaux étranges et le tout est joué!

\- Non, je, je n'aimerais mieux pas…

Au loin, la cloche de cinq minutes résonna. Les couloirs se vidèrent peu à peu. Mathieu serra soudainement ses mains contre sa tête, les yeux plissés de douleur.

-Mais écoutes, ce serait super simple et-

-Il t'a dit NON, gamin.

Une voix rauque l'obligea au silence. Antoine écarquilla des yeux.

-Mathieu?

Poussé par une force trop puissante pour n'être que celle de son compère, il se retrouva acculé contre un casier, la gorge comprimée par un bras pesant.

-Tu comprends, gamin, il t'a dit non.

Puis, à son grand effarement, il comprit. Mathieu faisait une autre crise. La personnalité plein de rage et de folie qui avait menacé une classe entière en début d'année avait repris contrôle.

-Où lui et nous vivons ne regarde que nous. Alors tu vas nous foutre la paix, c'est clair? Sinon, je t'assure que tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. Et t'aimeras pas ça, compris?

La menace n'avait jamais été plus vive, plus dangereusement limpide.

-Je-Mathieu, arrête-

Sentant de plus en plus de force comprimer ses poumons, Antoine chercha à repousser l'autre, sans succès. L'étau de Mathieu, malgré sa petite taille, était implacable. Le grand ne put qu'affronter le regard sadique de l'autre, qui appréciait visiblement la peur qu'il causait chez sa victime. Appréciait peut-être un peu trop.

Se collant encore plus contre lui, les deux yeux glacés quittèrent peu à peu les siens pour glisser sur ses lèvres, une lueur perverse s'allumant au fond de leurs orbites.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça, sous mon contrôle. Véritablement à croquer. Je comprends pourquoi le gamin t'aime bien.

Antoine déglutit lourdement, alors que l'autre lui susurrait doucereusement à l'oreille.

-Dommage que tu ne sois si curieux, on pourrait avoir bien du plaisir ensemble.

Sans relâcher sa prise d'une miette, il déplaça sa main libre vers le visage d'Antoine, appuyant doucement contre sa joue.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, l'esprit embué par le dernier commentaire, Antoine regardait les visages de l'autre s'approcher de plus en plus. Ces grands yeux bleus, si spéciaux, et si proches. Trop proches.

La voix étranglée, Antoine tenta une fois de plus l'impossible.

-M-Mathieu, je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Arrête. L-lâches moi.

Un moment, le chevelu cru que Mathieu ne l'écouterait pas. Il s'approchait de plus en plus. Antoine avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant plus assister à la scène. Il était presque trop tard quand le plus petit stoppa net son avancée, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement.

Des yeux bleus, du même bleu qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Des yeux légèrement timides, mais dénués de toutes mauvaises intentions. Des yeux, qui, réalisant la situation, se remplissaient peu à peu de panique.

Mathieu repoussa violemment Antoine, la respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique.

-Je-je-

Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir, qui le força à se plier en deux.

Antoine reprenait sa respiration, heureux de ne plus sentir le poids de l'autre contre lui. Malgré l'épisode qui venait presque d'arriver, il s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état de Mathieu, recroquevillé la tête entre les mains.

-Mathieu, je comprends, c'est bon. Ce n'était pas toi. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Oui, c'est grave, tu ne comprends pas!

La voix était bordée de sanglot, on sentait que le jeune homme était sur le point de craquer.

\- Mathieu…

Il allait poser sa main sur son dos, en réconfort, quand une voix l'arrêta.

-Non, vas-t'en.

Toujours accroupi, le châtain n'accordait plus un regard au chevelu.

-Mais-

-Casse toi, j'ai dit!

Même si un peu blessé par les paroles de l'autre, Antoine s'inclina. Tournant sur lui-même, il quitta les corridors, son sac sur le dos. Parti sans se retourner, inconscient des larmes de désespoir du jeune derrière lui.


	5. Janvier- Partie 2

Accoté contre la froideur hivernale du mur extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, Mathieu fumait nerveusement sa dernière clope. Il le savait, c'était mauvais pour lui, qu'il était trop jeune pour ce genre de chose, que le cancer ou une merde du genre finirait par le rattraper... Mais pour l'instant, il s'en foutait. Fumer le détendait. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre, après ce qui s'était passé.

D'un souffle, il expira la fumée de ses poumons, envoyant valsé des ronds blanchâtres dans l'air.

Il avait fait une crise devant Antoine. Une foutue crise. Il tremblait encore au souvenir.

Trop faible pour se retenir, pour lutter contre ses autres personnalités, il avait complètement dérapé. Et il s'en voulait, s'en voulait énormément. Il avait perdu le contrôle, totalement, laissant un être dangereux et violent aux commandes. Et s'il avait blessé quelqu'un sans le vouloir? Et s'il avait envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital encore une fois? Il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Il aurait passé le restant de sa vie à culpabiliser. Il s'en voulait déjà tellement pour ses pertes de contrôle passées…

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait failli faire du mal Antoine, le seul de toute l'école qui osait s'approcher, lui parler. Il avait presque assurément envoyé leur possible amitié en l'air, malgré les assurances du plus grand.

Après avoir réfléchi à l'événement un peu plus, Antoine se rendrait compte de ce que tout le monde savait déjà: qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre un fou, aux psychoses dangereuses, aux crises de démences incontrôlables. Il lui tournerait le dos, comme tous les autres. C'était presque comme si l'événement du début d'année se reproduisait.

D'un mouvement lent, il sortit la petite boîte de médocs de sa poche. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, une voix lui murmurait que tout était de leur faute.

Avant qu'il ne commence à suivre le traitement, les crises n'avaient jamais été si brutales, si incontrôlables. Oui, par le passé, il n'avait plus été tout à fait lui-même par moments, mais il n'avait jamais nui à personne! Tout avait empiré dans cet asile qui lui ruinait la vie.

De plus en plus en colère, il dévissa le bouchon du pot, avant de le renverser d'un coup, répandant toutes les pilules au sol. Il se foutait des conséquences. Il ne voulait plus les prendre. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Il ne s'était jamais senti si bien en deux ans, après cette nuit de Noël où il avait commencé à ne plus prendre son traitement, à cacher les pilules, les détruire, ne les consommant plus que lorsqu'on le surveillait. Les effets n'avaient pas tardé.

Son esprit était moins brumeux, sa tête moins douloureuse. Et ses crises, bien que toujours régulières, étaient pacifiques. Même ces crétins de psychiatres avaient constaté qu'il se portait mieux, attribuant son progrès à la finale réussite de leurs cocktails médicamenteux. Si seulement ils enconnaissaient la vraie raison...

Il n'aurait pas dû avaler cette pilule plus tôt ce matin. Si c'était par habitude, ou seulement par respect pour Marie, qui lui avait fait promettre encore une fois ce matin de prendre sa médecine, il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne se médicamenterait plus jamais à l'école de sa vie. Il se le promettait.

Tenant sa cigarette entre ses dents, Mathieu resserra son manteau autour de lui, essayant de chasser le froid, ce devait bien déjà faire une heure qu'il était là, à ruminer ses pensées. Il était bien conscient qu'il s'attirerait des problèmes en n'étant pas en cours, mais il ne voulait pas retourner à l'intérieur. Il s'en sentait incapable.

Il soupira de soulagement en entendant la cloche sonnée à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il pourrait enfin retourner au centre. Bien sûr, on lui poserait des questions à son entrée, il n'était après tout que midis. Mais si il avait un peu de chance, Marie serait là, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Elle le comprendrait. Elle le laisserait aller dans sa chambre.

Savourant ses dernières bouffées de cigarette, il observa les premiers élèves sortir par l'immense porte de l'école. Par groupes de deux ou plus, chacun se pressait pour atteindre leurs restaurants préférés du coin.

Mathieu se recula de quelques pas, se dissimulant dans un angle du mur. Il ne tenait pas à être vu, voulant profiter de la solitude pour terminer sa clope tranquille.

Un groupe d'adolescentes passa le portique, avec force de gloussements et de voix suraiguës. Mathieu grimaça, comment ces filles faisaient pour se supporter entre elles était un mystère complet.

Regardant tranquillement le défilé d'élèves passer, il repéra bien vite un visage familier. Antoine marchait en direction de la sortie avec ses amis, un petit, un moyen, un grand et une fille aux cheveux verts, avec qui il l'avait vu se tenir quelques fois.

Le petit avait le bras amicalement accoté sur l'épaule d'Antoine, les deux riants à une blague connue d'eux-seuls.

Mathieu ressentit un pincement d'envie à les voir ainsi. Secrètement, il aurait aimé pouvoir se tenir à la place du petit, rire et plaisanter avec Antoine, sans problème ni contraintes. Pouvoir le toucher et sentir la chaleur de l'autre au travers de ses vêtements…

 _Bordel, mec! À quoi tu penses!_

Sa personnalité perverse était encore en train de prendre le dessus. Le presque baisé de tantôt n'avait pas suffi?! Les joues du névrosé chauffaient encore à y repenser. Et dire qu'ils avaient failli… _Brrr_ , il n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences s'il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps.

D'un geste précis, il éteignit son mégot presque entièrement brûlé contre le mur, observant le groupe d'amis s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître. Enfouissant ses mains dans sa vieille veste noire délavée, il rabattit la capuche contre sa tête avant de commencer le long trajet du retour.

C'était un trajet qu'il faisait à tous les jours depuis près de deux ans, et pourtant, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à son environnement. Plus il avançait, plus le quartier se faisait glauque et sinistre. Le centre était après tout un édifice public, et qui dit public…

Enfin, sa mère n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de lui payer les cliniques modernes du centre de la ville. Alors, il se trouvait ici. Au moins, les passants, têtes baissées, marchaient vite et se faisaient rare. Personne ne regardait ni ne remarquait personne. C'était peut-être le seul avantage de son arrondissement.

Tournant au carrefour, il s'engagea dans une rue encore moins fréquentée au bout de laquelle s'élevait une imposante bâtisse construite de pierre et rénovée au métal et à l'automatisation.

Anciennement un orphelinat, l'édifice avait été complètement restauré pour en faire un centre de soins psychiatriques de longue durée. Autrement dit, un asile. L'aspect déjà austère du lieu était aggravé par l'imposante clôture de barbelés et système de sécurité qui la gardait. Personne n'entrait ni ne sortait sans la permission des autorités. C'était une mesure de précaution quand sachant quel type d'individus risquait de s'en échapper.

Non, l'institut médical Desmarais n'était pas spécialement un lieu accueillant. Néanmoins, c'était là où il vivait, ou il mangeait et passait la plupart de ses journées quand il n'était pas à l'école. Alors, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Appuyant sur la petite sonnette du portail d'entrée, il dégagea son capuchon pour que le gardien puisse bien confirmer son identité par le biais de la petite caméra à sa gauche. Il espérait que ce ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. Il se souvint de la fois où il avait dû attendre près de trente minutes avant qu'on ne lui ouvre, l'employé de garde ce jour-là ayant vraisemblablement décidé de prendre une pause-café. Heureusement pour lui, la température cette journée-là avait été clémente, tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui!

Une longue minute passa avant que le portail ne s'ouvre, dans un concert de crissements, au plus grand soulagement du jeune. D'un pas mesuré, il traversa la vaste cour qui entourait l'établissement, parsemée des mêmes petits arbres rachitiques que la veille. Il trouvait dommage que la neige ait totalement fondu. Disparaissant, elle avait emporté avec elle les quelques soupçons de gaîté qui avaient parsemé la pelouse.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, qui n'était vraiment qu'un bout de métal renforcé, il sortit sa carte d'identité de son portefeuille, la scannant dans le mécanisme d'ouverture. Quelques bips plus tard, il entra dans le bâtiment, laissant l'air chaud le réchauffer.

L'intérieur de l'établissement était aussi froid que son extérieur, mais avait l'avantage d'être propre et net. La femme de la réception lui adressa un bref hochement de tête en le voyant. Bien qu'en la croisant tous les jours, Mathieu et elle n'avait jamais échangé plus que des salutations. Et même là, il était difficile d'appeler ce geste machinal un salut. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu le son de sa voix. Après tout, parler aux patients ne faisait pas partie de sa tâche.

Avançant de quelques pas vers le bureau de sécurité, il retira sa ceinture puis son sac à dos avant de les mettre dans un bac.

Alors qu'il passait dans le détecteur de métal, il sentit le regard scrutateur du gardien le parcourir. Assis au milieu de son bureau circulaire, c'était lui qui était chargé de surveiller ses allées et venues, rapportant les moindres retards aux chefs de service de son unité. Dès que le colosse décrocha le téléphone fixe de son bureau, Mathieu sut que les problèmes arrivaient.

Et ils ne se firent pas prier. Renfilant sa ceinture, Mathieu entendit bien avant qu'il ne vu l'arrivée flamboyante de Rémon. Rien qu'à voir son crane dégarni rouge de colère, l'adolescent soupira : il n'était pas sortis de sa peine.

-Oh toi, jeune homme! Te montrer ici comme si de rien était! Tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir? J'espère pour toi que tu as de bonnes explications.

Sa voix était méprisante de colère et de dégoût. Rémon ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ce depuis son premier jour dans l'établissement. Mathieu, qui n'avait rien demandé, finit par lui renvoyer son attitude, si bien que chaque échange entre eux créait des flammèches.

Marie avait tenté de lui faire comprendre ce qui poussait l'homme à se laisser aveugler par la colère à un tel point, une histoire de rupture amoureuse difficile et de deuil qui avait coïncidé avec son arrivée au centre. Pour ainsi dire, le pourquoi ne concernait pas beaucoup Mathieu. Cet homme le détestait, et la haine était réciproque.

Il sentit soudain une forte poigne lui enserrer le bras pour le forcer à avancer. Traîné à bout de bras comme un petit enfant, Mathieu peinait à suivre le rythme rapide du plus grand que lui. Ils dévalèrent les marches menant à son étage, traversant les différentes portes encodées si rapidement que l'adolescent faillit bien perdre l'équilibre et trébucher de nombreuse fois.

Claquant violemment la porte de son bureau, le chauve repoussa vivement Mathieu dans une chaise devant son bureau avant d'aller derrière le meuble. Restant debout, il posa ses paumes sur la surface de bois, essayant visiblement de reprendre son calme.

-Alors, comme ça, on fait l'école buissonnière?

-Je-

-Monsieur se croit trop spécial pour faire comme tout le monde?

Mathieu tentait tant bien que mal de riposter, sans pour autant se compromettre. Avouer qu'il avait eu une crise juste avant la période aurait été égale à réclamer plus de médicaments. Et ça, jamais.

-Non, je-je ne me sentais pas bien et-

-Tu ne te sentais pas bien, laisses-moi rire. Tu sais de quoi j'aurais eu l'air, si tu avais disparue? Si on aurait dû envoyer la police à ta recherche? Si la nouvelle qu'un de nos patients parcourait librement les rues de Paris se serait propagée?

Rémon martela le bureau de son point, faisant sursauter le plus petit.

-Comment les parents auraient réagi en sachant qu'un schizo dans ton genre fréquent le même établissement scolaire que leur enfant!? Hein, comment tu penses?! Sur qui seraient tombées les plaintes?! Sur qui?! Tu es tellement égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à ton propre petit confort personnel. Mais jamais je ne laisserai un sale gosse dans ton genre me faire perdre mon job, tu comprends?! Jamais!

Le docteur reprit son souffle.

-C'est la dernière fois que je laisserai ça passer, c'est clair? Compte toi déjà chanceux qu'on te laisse sortir du centre comme tu le fais. Au moindre écart, je te mets en cellule d'isolement.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Mathieu. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler de ces pièces particulières. Complètement vide et capitonnées à l'exception d'un matelas, munies de vitres teintées pour que les spécialistes puissent avoir accès aux patients, ces chambres étaient utilisées seulement lorsque le patient devenait dangereux pour lui-même ou les autres autour de lui le temps d'une crise ou d'une démence. Ces salles étaient la terreur de nombreux patients. On disait que l'on en sortait plus fous que lorsqu'on y était entré.

Mathieu n'avait jamais eu besoin de ce genre de prévention. Il ne comptait pas commencer à les fréquenter non plus.

\- V-vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça…

Le chauve ricana, l'air mauvais. Dans la lumière hivernale diffusée par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, l'effet était des plus saisissants.

-Au contraire, dans cet asile, monsieur Sommet, j'ai tous les droits. Ne l'oubliez pas, jamais.

Après s'être assuré d'avoir fait son petit effet sur l'adolescent, le docteur se leva. Ce coup-ci, il avait gagné, le marmot devant lui c'était enfin tut. Il était fier de sa menace.

-Maintenant, partez. Vous ne retournerez pas à l'école cet après-midi. Vous avez causé assez de problèmes comme cela. Tout est déjà réglé.

Mathieu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva si vite, beaucoup trop rapidement pour le petit pot cylindrique toujours resté dans ses poches.

Le contenant tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd, roulant vers le bureau de Rémon. Avec horreur, Mathieu vit un pied arrêter sa course vers le fond de la pièce, puis une main le soulever lentement dans les airs.

 _Merde. Merde. Merde. Sa prescription. Vide._

Mathieu, trop effrayé pour penser à autre chose, claqua brusquement la porte. Il devait sortir de ce bureau. Et vite. Il devait fuir, maintenant.

Il n'eut cependant même pas le temps de s'avancer d'un pas dans le corridor qu'il se fit brutalement plaquer contre le mur.

-Sale petit con! Tu te sentais mal hein?

Désorienté, Mathieu se retrouva avec le visage du psychiatre à quelques centimètres du sien.

-J-je, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

Il voyait le crâne luisant de l'homme s'assombrir d'avantage, une veine menaçant d'éclater sur son front.

-Déjà que tu manques tes cours, il fallait en plus que tu ne prennes pas ton traitement!

-N-non, ce n'est pas ça, j-je, ce n'est pas ça!

-Un menteur, en plus de tout ça!

Mathieu tenta de se protéger de la rage positionnante de l'homme qui le surmontait, incapable de se dégager de la poigne sur son collet.

-J-je vous jure, je-

-Je vais t'en faire moi, des mensonges comme celui-là! Crois-moi, tu ne mentiras plus jam-

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!

L'adolescent sentit avec soulagement l'étau se desserrer autour de lui. Marie les regardait tous les deux, l'exaspération clairement peinte sur son visage. L'infirmière plus âgée se tourna vers Rémon, clairement en attente d'explications. Celui-ci, soudainement calme, avait pris une expression beaucoup plus froide, bien qu'encore condescendante.

-Voici ce qui est tombé tantôt dans mon bureau des poches du patient Sommet.

Il tendit le contenant de pilule, mettant en évidence le fait qu'il était vide.

-Comme nous le savons bien, le traitement de ce patient nécessite la prise de sa médication 4 fois par jour, dont deux fois quand il est hors de notre surveillance dans son établissement scolaire. Et surprise, plus de pilules si tôt dans la matinée… Ce gamin a besoin qu'on le surveille Marie, je l'ai toujours dit et le dirai toujours. Le laisser aller à l'école est depuis le début une mauvaise idée!

Marie ne se laissa pas démonter par l'argument de Rémon, préférant avoir les deux versions. Elle restait tout de même très inquiète. Ce n'était après tout pas la première fois que les prescriptions de Mathieu disparaissaient malencontreusement ou étaient accidentellement oubliées. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle se trompait.

-Lâchez le Rémon maintenant.

Le plus grand l'écouta avec une rancœur à peine dissimulé. Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui parler après l'incident. Se comporter ainsi avec un patient, qu'on l'aime on qu'on ne l'aime pas, était immature et indigne de leur profession.

D'une voix plus douce, elle interrogea le jeune homme, qui avait la tête baissée.

-Mathieu, Mathieu regarde-moi. Est-ce vrai?

Elle savait qu'il était incapable de lui mentir.

-J-je, c'est que, t-tantôt, je ne me sentais pas bien. Les pilules ont dû tomber sans que je ne m'en rende compte, lorsque j'ai pris celle du matin. J-je suis désolé.

Cette version aurait pu la satisfaire. Vraiment. Il n'était pas rare que la prise de médication entraîne des effets secondaires comme le tremblement des mains ou une vision plus floue. Non, son histoire aurait pu être plausible, si seulement il n'avait pas semblé si nerveux en la disant, si seulement il l'avait regardé elle au lieu de fuir ses yeux. Mathieu ne lui parlait jamais d'une telle façon. Elle en déduit ce qu'elle avait à en déduire, énormément déçu.

Elle n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraître.

-C'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé Rémon.

-Quoi, tu le crois? Il s'est enfui! Si ce n'est pas une preu-

-Il n'y a pas de témoins, personne ne peut savoir réellement la vrai version. Ta parole vaut autant que la tienne.

Rémon ricana, au comble du mépris.

-Laisses-moi rire. Je le veux sous surveillance préventive. Et non, ne cherches pas à discuter. Il y a trop d'éléments contre lui.

Mathieu écarquilla des yeux.

En surveillance préventive. Ce signifierait qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir de de sa chambre. Qu'il serait surveillé 24/24, ses prises de médicaments contrôlées, tous ses faits et gestes annotés. Que l'on aurait un total pouvoir sur lui. Il ne pourrait même plus refuser de manger, sous peine d'être gavé. Il n'irait plus à l'école, il ne sortirait plus, il reprendrait son existence de drogué aux délires schizophrènes. Mathieu eut soudain de la difficulté à trouver la force de rester debout.

-Je, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça! Marie-

-Non Mathieu, Rémon a raison. Il y a trop de zones d'ombre depuis quelques temps. Prouves-nous que tu es le bon garçon que je sais que tu es, et tu seras vite de retours à l'école avec tes amis. Et, ne t'en fais pas, le centre s'assurera que tu puisses toujours suivre tes cours même en étant ici. Je suis désolée Mathieu, je ne veux que ton bien.

Son bien? Elle voulait son bien? Avait-il bien entendu? Pourquoi la trahissait-elle comme cela? Il ne voulait pas. L'envoyer là-bas ne servirait nullement son _bien._ Il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas!

Un petit rictus médisant au visage, Rémon prit son walkie-talkie.

-À tous les intervenants de l'unité C. Le patient Mathieu Sommet est désormais muté à l'unité D pour une durée indéterminée. Veuillez préparer tout le nécessaire à son transfert.

* * *

 **Ps : Les chambres d'isolement existent dans la réalité. Ce n'est pas juste une tournure sadique de mon esprit maniaque influencé par les films d'horreur américains**. **L'utilisation d'une chambre d'isolation est très strictement contrôlée et règlementée. Mettre un patient en isolation comme moyen de pression ou de punition quand l'état du patient ne nécessite pas un isolement est interdit par la loi. (C'était instant culture générale xD)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, je les adore!**


	6. Février

Antoine venait de finir un énième labo de science. Encore une fois, il était seul.

En ce début de février, cela faisait près de trois semaines que Mathieu n'avait pas donné signe de vie à l'école. Rien. Personne ne savait où il était. Certains supposaient qu'il avait finalement fait cette surdose de substance et était maintenant hospitalisé. D'autres murmuraient qu'il avait commis des gestes violents et était maintenant maintenu en centre de redressement. On chuchotait même, aux détours des couloirs, qu'il se remettait d'une tentative de suicide ratée.

Bien sûr, rien n'était fondé, que des suppositions sur suppositions, sans doute pour la majorité que des rumeurs lancées par quelques filles en manque de potins. Non, aucun des ragots ne correspondait au Mathieu qu'il avait appris à connaître. Mais un doute subsistait, et il était inquiet, terriblement inquiet.

Après tout, il l'avait quitté en pleine crise, cette journée-là, la dernière avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Plus il y repensait, plus il ressentait de la culpabilité. Il aurait dû rester avec le plus petit, l'aider à s'en remettre, le rassurer. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce de sa faute si son voisin ne revenait plus. Quel con il avait fait, le laisser seul comme cela, sans même chercher à rester près de lui!

Il rangea un peu plus fort que nécessaire les dernières éprouvettes crasseuses dans le bac de matériel, casant ses notes de laboratoire dans la pochette bleue leur étant réservée.

Depuis deux jours, il analysait les propriétés d'une petite pierre rouge poudreuse, assez lourde. Chaque manipulation lui tachait les mains, laissant des résidus rougeâtres sur toutes surfaces l'environnant, s'infiltrant partout sous ses ongles, dans sa peau, parmi ses affaires : un enfer à nettoyer. Il ne désirait qu'en finir, lui qui était le dernier de la classe à encore la supporter. Bien évidemment, travaillant seul, il n'arrivait pas à maintenir le rythme de ses camarades dans son travail. En solo, le travail était bien plus lent, et ennuyant.

Heureusement, la situation avait été prise en compte par le prof. Au lieu des 20 pierres normalement examinées, 10 seulement serait au menu, sous condition d'accomplir un travail soigné et sérieux. Le chevelu comprenait mieux pourquoi ce prof particulier avait une si bonne réputation auprès des élèves. Bien d'autres instituteurs l'auraient laissé se démener dans son bordel sans vraiment y faire attention, prenant même du plaisir à le voir se débattre.

Descendant sans se presser les marches, sa boîte de matériel dans les mains, Antoine remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus que quelques-uns en classe, lui, ainsi que Nyo et Charlotte, toujours entrain de discuter à leur place. Ces deux-là passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, s'attirant les moqueries du reste de leur groupe.

Antoine sourit en les dépassant, insérant son bac à sa place parmi les autres sur une table roulante. Sentant soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule, il tourna brusquement la tête. Le professeur, toujours dans sa blouse de chimiste, le surplombait de sa hauteur.

-Monsieur Daniel, j'aimerais vous parler seul à seul. Prenez-vous une chaise, je vous prie.

-Euh, oui. Bien sûr.

Incertain, Antoine grimpa jusqu'à la première rangée, prenant la place la plus proche possible du bureau du prof. Il se tortilla les mains. De quoi le prof souhaitait-il parler? Il espérait que ce n'était pas en rapport avec ses notes.

Ignorant le questionnement silencieux mais peu subtil de Nyo tout en saluant Charlotte de la main, l'adolescent sursauta légèrement au claquement brutal de la porte, plongeant la classe dans le silence. Le professeur lui sourit en réconfort de sa chaise derrière son bureau, croisant les doigts ensemble.

-Comme vous le savez, Daniel, votre coéquipier de classe est absent depuis un bon moment.

 _Ah, on allait lui parler de Mathieu_. Il sentit ses épaules se tendre sous la fébrilité.

-Mes collègues et moi avons été avertis de la situation de votre ami en réunion.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a alors?

L'angoisse se faisait plus forte. Enfin quelqu'un qui allait pouvoir le renseigner! Il saurait enfin à quoi s'en tenir. Son ami allait-il bien? Était-il vraiment hospitalisé?

Son inquiétude devait transparaître, car l'homme devant lui prit un air compatissant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, votre camarade est en parfaite condition physique. Néanmoins, il se trouve dans l'incapacité de sortir de sa résidence.

Le soulagement l'envahit. Mathieu n'était pas à moitié mort sur un lit d'hôpital. Il allait bien. C'était l'essentiel. Mais peu à peu, d'autres questions émergèrent. On le retenait donc à l'asile? Mais pourquoi? Avait-il eu d'autres crises?

-Dans l'incapacité? Mais pour quelles raisons?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui est important aujourd'hui, Daniel. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler d'un tout autre sujet. Le travail conjoint est décisif sur la note finale d'un élève. Votre ami en a déjà manqué la moitié. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il manque la partie écrite du projet. Alors, j'aurais besoin que vous communiquiez avec votre camarade pour lui transmettre les informations ci-contre.

Il tendit une petite clé USB.

-Voici les données de laboratoire d'un labo portant sur le même sujet d'une école dans la région de Marseille. Les résultats et chiffres normalement cueillis lors des activités en classe y figurent tous. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas un corrigé que je vous donne : les recherches de l'autre école ont été faites sur des sujets d'études différents des nôtres.

L'homme de science sourit un peu devant l'air légèrement déçu d'Antoine.

-Bref, j'aimerais que vous transmettiez ce document par courriel ou par Dieu sait quels moyens vous les jeunes communiquez de nos jours. Vous vous assurerez que votre ami fasse sa part du travail écrit, soit l'analyse et l'identification des résultats de 10 pierres. Que je reçoive son travail pour la date de remise, en mars prochain. Je compte sur vous, jeune homme.

Antoine, surpris par la requête, déchanta vite quand il se souvint d'une chose.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, monsieur.

-Et pourquoi donc? C'est si dur que d'envoyer un document?

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça. C'est qu'il ne m'a fourni aucune façon de le contacter. Ni par courriel, ni par rien d'autre.

-Oh, je vois.

Le professeur croisa et décroisa les doigts, le visage pensif. Antoine, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, allait demander à partir quand l'expression du chimiste s'illumina.

-Avez-vous pensé au téléphone?

-Euh, non. Il ne m'en a pas donné un non plus.

Le sourire du prof s'élargit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Nous le trouverons dans les dossiers de l'école! Ah, un autre problème de réglé! C'est tellement revigorant! Suivez-moi!

D'un pas enthousiaste, l'homme bondit de sa chaise et sortit dans le couloir. Antoine dut se dépêcher pour le rejoindre, s'engouffrant lui aussi dans la foule dense des corridors. Traversant la moitié de l'aile C en mode tank, le duo fut vite rendu au bureau des profs, presque vide étant donnée la reprise prochaine des cours.

Le prof d'art plastiques lui adressa quand même une petite salutation lunatique, tasse de café en main, alors que le scientifique s'installait devant le vieil ordinateur, le seul, de la salle.

Celui-ci se mit à marmonner des mots compréhensibles uniquement de lui-même en entrant des informations dans le système informatique.

-Ah! Ça y est! Mathieu Sommet. Alors, laissez-moi composer le numéro de téléphone, je vous donnerai l'appareil quand il décrochera.

-Vous voulez que je l'appelle maintenant?

-Et bien, oui. Pourquoi pas? Je vous écrirai un mot pour excuser votre retard.

Ravis à l'idée de manquer un peu de français (il n'avait de toute façon jamais apprécié tellement la matière) Antoine ferma la bouche.

Le téléphone fixe dans les mains, le prof composa le numéro, écoutant une, deux, puis trois sonneries. Au message du répondeur, il fronça les sourcils, murmurant tout bas.

-Ce ne peut pas être ça... Ce doit être une erreur...

-Monsieur?

Le prof le regarda soudainement, reprenant conscience de son entourage.

-Votre ami a dû faire une erreur dans le numéro donné à l'école. Le répondeur tombait sur un institut machin-chose.

-Oh.

Le professeur ne savait-il pas que Mathieu vivait dans un centre de soins? Pourtant, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il connaissait le problème qui empêchait son ami d'être présent? Le savait-il réellement? Il eut peur de poser ses questions. Et si Mathieu tenait à ce que ce reste secret?

-Bon, j'avoue être à court d'idées.

L'homme le fixait fiévreusement, comme si Antoine surgirait d'une seconde à l'autre avec la solution. Ce que le chevelu n'avait pas. Ou peut-être que si.

-Je n'ai qu'à, vous n'avez qu'à me donner l'adresse de Mathieu, Monsieur. Je pourrais aller chez lui, ce soir, lui porter la clé USB.

Le professeur le fixa quelques secondes, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Mais oui! Bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt?

Se saisissant d'un stylo qui trainait par-là, ainsi qu'un post-it, il retranscrit l'adresse et la tendit à l'adolescent.

-À vous de jouer, monsieur Daniel.

* * *

L'air froid lui gelait les mains, alors qu'il lisait et relisait le post-it où était écrit son seul repère dans cet endroit lugubre. À mesure qu'il avançait, le quartier devenait de plus en plus glauque. Des déchets étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens. Au coin de la rue, une pute hélait tous les passants qui avaient le malheur (ou le bonheur) de croiser son regard. Antoine se fit tout petit, et changea de trottoir, reconcentrant toute son attention sur le petit papier dans ses mains, tentant de se souvenir des consignes que le brigadier du métro lui avait dit.

Non, aller tout seul chez Mathieu, en ayant qu'un vague plan mental de la ville, n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle, il l'admettait. Et dire qu'il aurait pu être chez Alexis au même moment, à se détendre en parlant de tout et de rien. Qui sait, cette soirée aurait peut-être finalement même vu naître le nouveau thème du projet audiovisuel d'Antoine.

Depuis le retour de janvier, c'était le nouveau hobby d'Alexis et François, une sorte de compétition entre les deux. Chacun proposait des centaines de projets, essayant de le convaincre des bienfaits de celui-ci face à l'autre. En ce moment, Alexis ne démordait pas avec son idée de capsule voulant informer les auditeurs sur un sujet précis, pas plus que François ne lâchait son idée d'une émission consacrée au cinéma. Ils avaient même trouvé chacun un concept, certainement un peu trop étrange aux yeux de futur vidéaste ( _Non, parler à une pelle ne te donnera pas l'air fou Antoine! Enfin, pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà_ ).

N'empêche, il espérait que les deux s'arrêteraient un jour. Leurs idées étaient très bien, mais, ce n'était pas ce que cherchait Antoine. Non, il lui fallait quelque chose de créatif, loufoque, ou il pourrait mettre à son avantage l'humour un peu décalé qui l'animait. Un jour, il trouverait la parfaite idée, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Nah, au lieu de cela, aujourd'hui, il était entrain de marcher dans cet arrondissement sordide, n'ayant aucune idée d'où il mettait les pieds. Brillant.

Passant devant un petit magasin aux allures louches, il arriva à un petit carrefour routier. Il se souvint vaguement que l'homme du métro lui avait dit de tourner à gauche, mais la rue n'avait pas l'air des plus accueillantes. Peut-être était-ce à droite?

Rassemblant son courage, il décida d'écouter son souvenir.

Marchant pendant dix minutes, la rue devenant de plus en plus vide et morcelée, il commença à regretter son action. Depuis quand faisait-il confiance à sa mémoire de toute façon? Ça lui apprendrait, tiens, à oublier son téléphone et son si précieux réseau.

Il allait finalement rebrousser chemin quand il vit une pointe de barbeler dépassant d'une maison, une centaine de mètres plus loin. _C'était donc ça?_

Pressant le pas, l'adolescent vu peu à peu les contours de l'édifice se dessiner. Et franchement, il aurait peut-être aimé qu'ils restent flous.

Une bâtisse froide, en pierre massive, de vieux barreaux rouillés bloquant les fenêtres, tout sentant la désuétude. Seul tranchait l'imposant système de sécurité clôturant l'immeuble parmi la morosité des lieux. Un portail un fer massif protégeait l'entrée, des lettres en bronze en décorant fièrement l'arche.

 _Institut médical Desmarais_

C'était donc là où son ami vivait? Antoine frissonna. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le plus petit ne souriait pas souvent.

D'un mouvement du doigt, il appuya sur la petite sonnette. Il sursauta en entendant le zoom d'un camera près de sa tête, à sa gauche. Alors qu'il observait d'un air plissé le petit appareil devant lui, l'interphone se mit à déverser un crachat tonitruant.

-Bienvenue à l'Institut Médical Démarrais. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

Antoine, s'éclaircit la gorge, soudain terriblement mal à l'aise à la possibilité que Mathieu soit vraiment ici. Quelle serait sa réaction à sa présence?

-Hum, je viens pour un gars, un ami. Pour l'école

-Un nom?

-Mathieu, Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

Mathieu, installé sur une petite chaise en plastique du bureau de son psychiatre regardait la lente ascension de la petite aiguille de l'horloge devant lui. Déjà 1 :30h qu'il était assis là, à répondre aux questions du docteur. Plus que 15 minutes et il serait libre.

Enfin, façon de parler. On le reconduirait probablement à son lit, ou le repas lui serait servi. Puis une infirmière viendrait s'assurer qu'il prenne bien ses médicaments, et le service du département D fermerait toutes les lumières des chambres, les obligeant au sommeil.

C'était à tous les jours la même chose. _S'ennuyer dans sa chambre, manger, prendre les médocs, s'ennuyer dans sa chambre, aller voir le psychiatre, manger, prendre ses médocs, dormir, s'ennuyer dans sa chambre._.. il avait beau compter, il ne voyait plus arriver la fin de ces jours tous plus morne les uns que les autres. Mais il voulait que ça s'arrête, il désirait plus que tout sortir. Alors, il continuait.

Il ne se défilait plus lorsque les infirmières venaient, il avalait tout, même si les maux de tête étaient revenus, même si son esprit envahit par la brume médicamenteuse, même si ainsi il perdait le contact avec les seules personnes qui avaient toujours été là pour lui, dans sa tête.

-Mr Sommet, Mr Sommet, votre attention, je vous prie.

Mathieu soupira, ses yeux errant sur les différents diplômes accrochés au mur avant de se poser sur le spécialiste devant lui.

-Nous continuons nos questions, si vous les voulez bien.

Le châtain faillit éclater de rire. Comme s'il avait le choix! À tous les jours, le médecin lui posait des centaines de questions visant à établir un diagnostic sur l'avancement du traitement. Toujours les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes réponses.

Oh, les questions n'étaient pas faciles. Chacune d'elles aussi complexe que la précédente, visant à le déstabiliser. Après tout, pourquoi se contenter de simple?

Non, les questions-diagnostiques étaient bien plus subtiles, le véritable sens du choix de la réponse beaucoup plus poussé. Évidemment, c'était une obligation pour les spécialistes de concevoir des tests de plus en plus recherchés. Un sourire traversa le visage de Mathieu alors qu'il imaginait le résultat si les questions avaient été les mêmes que lors d'un rendez-vous médical procédural.

« _Alors, mon bon monsieur_ , _sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel degrés pensez vous être schizophrène? 7? Bien, une nette amélioration par rapport à hier! Continuez comme cela et vous serez guéris dans une semaine! Occupons-nous maintenant de vos troubles dissociatifs de la personnalité!»_

Si seulement ce l'aurait pu être aussi aisé! Mais non, à la place, il avait droit à des questions si longues et si compliquées qu'ils étaient régulièrement obligés de la répéter deux fois avant qu'il n'en saisisse complètement le sens.

Souvent, c'étaient des mises en situation, la réponse aidant à déterminer son niveau de paranoïa/angoisse. D'autres fois, c'était des questions d'ordre psychologique, sur sa vie d'avant, avant la maladie, à St-Étienne. Et il y avait les questions physiques, sur la douleur qu'il ressentait, ses inconforts, etc. L'adolescent prenait bien soin de répondre correctement, choisissant celle qui aurait le plus de chances de favoriser sa cause. Après 2 ans de questionnaires et des centaines de résultats différents, c'était un travail des plus simples.

Il savait s'il avait bien performé ou non lorsque le docteur arrivait avec sa nouvelle prescription, après un aller chez les pharmaciens du centre. Plus le contenant était vide, plus il pouvait se féliciter.

-Monsieur Sommet, votre attention, je ne le répéterai pas!

Le petit cligna des yeux. Il avait encore décroché.

-Excusez-moi, vous pouvez répéter?

Le docteur soupira, visiblement exaspéré.

-Bon, je pense que nous n'arriverons plus à rien aujourd'hui, Sommet.

Le plus jeune sentit l'espoir monter en lui. Allait-il pouvoir sortir plutôt? Enfin! Il n'en pouvait plus de cette petite pièce surchauffée.

Puis soudain il repensa à l'étude et aux devoirs qui l'attendaient dans sa chambre. _Restez confiné ici ne signifie pas lâcher l'école Mathieu! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de réviser tout ça et faire tes devoirs à tous les jours!_ lui avait dit Marie en lui tendant l'imposante pile de documents et de matériel scolaire. C'est vrai, à certains moments, que l'école lui permettait de fuir la réalité cyclique de la routine de l'asile. Mais pour le moment, l'idée de retrouver ses livres lui enlevait toute joie.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, tendu, alors que celui-ci sortait une petite boîte de son bureau.

-Tenez la prescription du jour, la même qu'hier. Vous savez quoi faire.

Ouais, il savait quoi faire, même si ça le dégoûtait. Adieu, la pensée consciente! Prenant une petite granule, il allait l'ingérer quand un coup à la porte stoppa son geste.

-Monsieur, nous vous prions de venir.

Une agente de sécurité qu'il avait déjà vue à la réception avait entrouvert la porte, observant le psychiatre. Celui-ci, bien qu'intrigué, se plia à la volonté de la femme et la suivit à l'extérieur, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à son patient.

-Je reviens dans quelques instants Sommet, ne bougez pas.

Mathieu hocha la tête, la pilule toujours entre les doigts. Ce n'est que quand le clac de la porte retenti qu'il se rendit compte de la chance qui s'offrait à lui. D'un geste précis, il écrasa le neuroleptique sous ses talons, le cassant en plusieurs morceaux qu'il répandit sous les meubles de la pièce.

Il n'eut tout juste le temps de se remettre debout au centre de la pièce que le psychiatre rentra dans la pièce. Celui-ci le jaugea un moment avant de prendre une respiration.

-Vous êtes attendu dans la salle des visites. La consultation est ajournée. Dépêchons je vous prie.

Mathieu n'eut pas à se faire forcer et sortie de la petite pièce suffocante. Une visite? Il avait une _visite_? Sa mère était-elle enfin venue le voir? Elle qui ne l'avait même pas appelé depuis ce jour de Noël.

La femme l'entraîna d'un pas rapide dans les dédales de l'institut, passant de nombreux couloirs aseptisés d'un blanc dans lequel le noir de son uniforme faisait tache.

Plus ils avançaient, plus il était curieux, et excité. Il voulait désespérément des nouvelles de sa mère, de la vie à l'extérieur. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Toutes les vieilles rancunes accumulées depuis le téléphone passé s'étaient envolées. Elles auraient bien le temps de revenir. Pour le moment, il ne voulait que la voir, l'entendre, lui parler.

Ils arrivèrent devant les petits locaux réservés aux visiteurs. La femme s'arrêta brusquement devant lui, l'envoyant valser dans son dos. Elle se dégagea froidement avant de programmer le chronomètre du mur de la salle.

-Vous et votre ami avez 15 minutes. C'est peu mais normalement, les visites sont interdites à cette heure. Vous bénéficiez d'une faveur. Pas une minute de plus, allez-y.

Attend, quoi, elle avait dit _ami?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, un garçon aux cheveux démoniaques et à la taille démesurée l'attendait. Antoine. Cet Antoine. Celui qui le supportait depuis le début de l'année, le grand qui lui parlait le temps d'une recrée, qui riait avec lui. Celui qu'il avait agressé, menacé avant de l'envoyer promener…

Il ne pensait jamais le revoir. Pas après les événements, après son enfermement, c'était tout bonnement insensé. Que faisait-il ici? Était-il venu expressément pour le voir?

Une étrange chaleur l'envahie à l'idée. Mais aussi de l'angoisse. L'autre avait vu où il vivait. Il savait tous, et pourrait tout révéler.

Mais Antoine avait l'air tout aussi perdu que lui. Rien qu'à voir son air, le châtain su qu'il ne dirait rien. S'approchant de quelques pas dans la pièce, Mathieu fit connaître sa présence.

-Hum, salut?

L'autre tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction, son regard transperçant le nouvel arrivant. Mathieu savait qu'il devait faire peine à voir. Le manque de sommeil et de soleil lui conféraient un aspect malade, les yeux cernés et la peau d'une blancheur cadavérique. Il s'était vu assez de fois dans les miroirs des salles de bains pour en témoigner. Normalement, son apparence ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais ici, dans cette pièce, examiné de tout part par un garçon qui lui connaissait beaucoup trop d'informations, un frisson de malaise le parcourut.

Il se sentait bien nu devant le feu perçant des yeux de l'autre, alors qu'il n'était habillé que de la mince jaquette blanche de l'asile.

L'autre, toujours autant surpris par son environnement, ouvrit la bouche.

-M-Mathieu? Salut. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, comme ça. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

L'autre sourit un peu, avant d'aller vers la chaise devant la table pour faire face à Antoine.

-Je vais bien.

Un silence sembla digérer l'information. Antoine le fixait de ses yeux bruns, sans ciller. Sa timidité reprenant le dessus, Mathieu baissa la tête, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-hum... alors... T-tu es là pour?

Le plus grand secoua la tête.

-Oui! Je suis là, hum, enfait pour l'école. Le professeur m'a donné ton adresse pour que je vienne te porter ceci.

Antoine lui expliqua longuement le projet de science et la tâche qu'il aurait à accomplir pour le mois de mars. Plus il parlait, plus il semblait oublier leur décor. Mathieu n'était pas con. Il savait qu'un institut psychiatrique pouvait facilement impressionner quelqu'un les premières fois. Voir Antoine reprendre contenance si vite lui fit du bien.

Il aimait l'écouter parler, observer ses différents gestes et mimiques lorsqu'il expliquait différents concepts. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il affrontait depuis 3 semaines quotidiennement. Mais par-dessus tout, il aimait la façon particulière qu'il avait de le regarder. Comme s'ils étaient son égal, qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un asile, comme si ils étaient tous les deux normal, deux jeunes retrouvant pour parler de devoirs et d'école. Il ne voulait pas que ça cesse. Et pour que tout soit parfait, que la situation redevienne normale, il fallait régler certains détails.

Alors que la conversation s'éteignait peu à peu, un résumé assez détaillé du travail à compléter dans l'air, Mathieu joua avec le bord de sa blouse, nerveux.

-Hum, Antoine?

Le plus grand ferma immédiatement la bouche.

-Oui?

Le plus petit prit une inspiration.

-Au sujet de, de ma crise l'autre fois. Je, je ne voulais pas… je m'excus-

-Non, t'as pas à le faire, c'était rien mec.

-Je ne voulais pas t'insulter ou…

Antoine rit doucement.

-C'est bon. Si tu entendrais les choses que Nyo me dit parfois…

Les deux se sourirent, Mathieu sentant le soulagement l'envahir. Il n'avait pas encore mentionné le presque baisé qu'ils avaient échangé alors qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Secrètement, il espérait qu'Antoine ait oublié.

Le silence s'allongea un peu plus, avant que le plus grand ne prenne la parole.

-Tu penses revenir à l'école bientôt? Car, je veux pas t'offenser, mais cette place est totalement flippante. Tu aurais dû voir les barrages de sécurité qu'ils m'ont fait passer. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça doit faire comme effet, devoir rester ici tout le temps. Faut vite que tu reviennes, mec.

La phrase avait été dite comme une plaisanterie, mais quelque chose au fond des yeux du chevelu lui indiquait qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Le patient allait le rassurer quant aux conditions de vie de l'asile quand des vociférations sonores se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Allant percuter le mur, celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître son psychiatre, et Rémon.

Rémon, qui pour faire changement, avait l'air sur le point de perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois.

Merde, qu'avait-il fait encore? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Antoine, qui restait figé devant le spectacle.

 _S_ 'i _l vous plait, attendez au moins qu'il parte._

Ses prières restèrent vaines. S'avançant jusqu'à le surmonter complètement par sa taille, le psychiatre restant les bras croisés au fond de la salle. Rémon, dégageant une colère palpable, lui présenta un petit bout blanc, pas plus gros qu'un grain de riz: Un morceau de pilule. La même qu'il avait été supposé avaler plus tôt.

Mathieu déglutit. Il pensait pourtant les avoir bien éparpillés.

-Sale gosse. Encore à ne pas prendre ton traitement hein? Tu tiens vraiment à aller la visiter, cette cellule, non?

Mathieu sentait la panique monter en lui. Antoine ne bougeait toujours pas, n'osant parler.

-Heureusement pour toi, nous pouvons considérer que c'est ton psychiatre qui a mal accompli sa tâche. Tu t'en sors de peu.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil rapide au médecin en question dans le coin qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise dans la petite pièce.

-Alors, nous allons tout oublier ensemble, et tu vas prendre ta prescription maintenant.

Le ton était catégorique. Il n'y avait pas de choix offert. Mathieu avala de travers, sa voix sortit faiblement, à peine audible.

-Non.

-Quoi?

Il se reprit plus fort cette fois-ci.

-J'ai dit non.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme un lâche, pas devant Antoine. Il n'accepterait plus cela. La honte était trop grande.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez aucun choix là-dedans, Sommet.

-Je ne la prendrai pas.

Rémon s'avançait, menaçant, avant qu'une voix le coupe.

-Il a dit qu'il ne la prendrait pas, laissez le tranquille!

Antoine avait finalement élevé la voix, insurgé devant le traitement de son ami. L'homme traitait Mathieu comme un moins que rien. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sans rien dire. Le docteur tourna la tête vers Antoine, son ton glacial.

-Vous, taisez-vous.

Il retourna son attention vers son patient.

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance, prenez cette pilule, Sommet.

-J'ai dit NON!

Devant son cri, Rémon prit une expression de rage pure. Son bras se leva, comme pour le gifler. Mathieu ferma les yeux, tournant la tête sur le côté. La peur prit le dessus à sa volonté. Rémon même en ayant jamais été aimable, n'avait jamais usé de violence physique envers lui. C'était la première fois, il regrettait de l'avoir provoqué.

Heureusement, le docteur, se rendant sans doute compte de la présence des autres dans la petite salle, arrêta sa main. À la place, il prit brusquement le bras du plus petit, le forçant debout.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Sommet. La période de visite est terminée. Vous, retournez chez vous. Laissez votre clé USB là.

Claquant la porte, le personnel infirmier sorti de la salle, emportant Mathieu sans qu'Antoine ne puisse dire une seule parole. Ce dernier resta figé un moment, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'assister.

Lorsqu'il se leva finalement, laissant sa clé là où le docteur, si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme cela, lui avait dit de la déposer. Il sortit lentement de l'endroit, repoussant sa chaise contre la table. C'est en marchant dans les couloirs stériles de l'établissement qu'il se fit une promesse, à lui et à Mathieu.

Il sortirait son ami de cet enfer.

 **Oui, je sais, ce chapitre était particulièrement long. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé lorsque j'écrivais, mais voilà (11 pages, quand même!)**

 **Merci à tous les reviewers, en particulier aux anonymes que je ne peux remercier personnellement en messages privés. Des cookies pour tout le monde! :-)**


	7. Mars- Partie 1

Rémon remplissait les derniers formulaires dans la pénombre de son bureau. Entre gérer les patients actuels de son unité et accueillir les nouveaux, une montagne de documents administratifs l'attendait sur son bureau. Ça faisait partie des joies d'être chef de service. Il repensa avec nostalgie à son temps comme infirmier auprès des patients, à intervenir directement à leur chevet, en permanence. Oh, ce travail n'avait pas été parfait non plus. Il ne regrettait absolument pas sa promotion, les pouvoirs et responsabilités qu'elle apportait, et ne crachait surtout pas sur son nouveau salaire. Enfait, la seule tache dont il se serait bien passé se trouvait devant lui. Toute cette paperasse le rendait fou.

Prenant une étampe, il approuva un autre dossier, passant au suivant. Une maniaco-dépressive de 15 ans du nom de Sophie passa sous son regard, demandant un transfert d'unité. La petite Sophie disait ne pas se sentir à sa place dans son unité actuelle, la B, et désirait changer au plus vite.

Rémon pouvait comprendre, vraiment. L'unité B comptait de nombreux patients en stade avancé, à la pathologie beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple trouble dépressif. D'un état souvent amorphe et non-lucide, certains étaient incapables de se nourrir seul, de marcher, ou de comprendre ce qu'on leur disait… une situation souvent difficile pour les patients à l'état plus conscient. Malheureusement, à cause de problèmes de logistique administrative, toutes les unités de l'asile souffraient de cette difficulté. En effet, le logiciel que l'on procurait à tous les hôpitaux psychiatriques du pays classait les patients comme des numéros, en omettant de trop nombreux détails sur leurs situations et besoins réels. Le ministère n'avait jamais rien fait malgré les plaintes et états de fait répétés.

Il soupira de frustration en martelant un «rejeté» rouge vif sur l'en-tête de la requête. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien pour elle. La transférer à l'aile A ou l'aile C n'aurait rien arrangé. Peut-être même aurait-il empiré la situation. Un jour, oui, un jour, il réglerait ce problème une fois pour toutes.

Dégageant le dossier pour en prendre un autre, il soupesa le poids de la pile qu'il lui restait à faire. Le courage lui manqua. Son esprit divagua. Il pourrait toujours finir demain. Mais souhaitait-il vraiment rentrer chez lui, en cette journée si particulière? Non, valait mieux pas. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était un peu de réconfort.

Vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, il sortit les mains tremblantes un petit flacon métallique d'un tiroir du bureau. Jetant quelques coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, il en prit une gorgée.

L'alcool fort lui brûla la gorge, emplissant son corps de chaleur. Oui, c'était illégal. Oui, l'alcool ou toutes autres substances étaient passibles de renvoie, mais personne ne le verrait ainsi. Le personnel de nuit de l'établissement ne le dérangeait jamais une fois que couvre-feu déclaré. Et puis, ce n'était que quelques gorgées.

Cette mauvaise habitude, elle avait commencé deux ans plus tôt, jour pour jour. Il souvenait encore du premier soir, lorsqu'il avait découvert sa femme, son ex-femme plutôt, en plein émoi dans les bras d'un homme la moitié son âge, dans leur propre maison, dans leur propre lit, un soir où il avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt du travail. Il ne l'admettait pas, mais voir tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il avait porté à sa femme se faire souiller par un autre l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer. Dire qu'il avait voulu lui faire plaisir en revenant pour elle cette nuit-là.

Malgré ce qu'il prétendait à tous vents, il ne s'était jamais remis de son divorce. La blessure avait été trop grande, trop douloureuse. Les détails étaient encore trop vifs dans sa mémoire. Alors, le soir, il buvait.

D'abord pour oublier, puis par habitude, puis par envie. Les petites gouttes du début s'étaient peu à peu transformées en verre puis en bouteille. Tant qu'il pouvait se détacher de son existence misérable. Se sentir comme _avant_.

Il faisait bien attention à son jeu. Normalement, il attendait d'être rentré avant de commencer sa beuverie. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir marquait sa deuxième année de solitude. L'anniversaire de cette sordide journée ou l'amour de sa vie l'avait détruit. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, il ne voulait pas revenir.

Sirotant son breuvage durant une dizaine de minutes, méditant ses pensées, il finit par se repencher sur sa besogne, la bouteille toujours en main, essayant de mettre de côté son humeur sombre. Il en éplucha quelqu'un un avant qu'un nom n'apparaisse au sommet de la liste. Une colère sourde se réveilla au fond de lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

 _Mathieu Sommet-Unité D- Mars 2015_

 _Le patient Sommet est réceptif au traitement et ne semble plus être réticent à le prendre. Nous notons de grandes améliorations comportementales, notamment le fait qu'il mange tous ses repas sans être contraint et répond positivement à tous nos tests. Suite à ce comportement exemplaire, nous recommandons son transfert vers l'unité C ainsi que la reprise de ses activités antérieures._

 _-Martin Levasseur, psychiatre unité D._

Ses activités normales, ses activités normales! Ce gamin était une véritable bombe ambulante! Pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte! C'était pourtant si clair!

Il les avait tous ensorcelé sous son petit air chétif et innocent, mais lui ne se laisserait pas faire. Il le voyait pour ce qu'il était : un sale gosse manipulateur. Jamais il n'autoriserait pareille procédure.

Rejetant le dossier loin de lui, il prit une autre rasade de liqueur, malgré l'arrivée des premiers signes de l'ivresse. Il s'apprêtait à tamponner un beau rejeté sur la couverture lorsqu'une petite note virevolta du document. Se penchant pour la ramasser, il la découvrit recouverte de l'écriture toute en boucles de Marie. Immédiatement, son cœur fit une embardée. Marie le contactait! Marie, cette si douce femme, qui l'avait toujours supporté après son épreuve, si gentille, si aimante, toujours de bonne humeur, avec un si beau sourire… il adorait les discussions qu'ils avaient ensemble, après le travail. S'il avait eu plus de courage, ce ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait invité à dîner. L'âme plus légère, il se mit à dévorer le papier.

Mais plus il lisait, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient.

 _Rémon, Mathieu fait des efforts conséquents pour être à la hauteur de son traitement depuis l'altercation de la salle des visites le mois passé. Nous avons tous pu constater ses efforts. S'il te plaît, sois compréhensif. Le petit mérite de sortir et fréquenter les jeunes de son âge. Ne laisse pas la colère guider tes actes. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que cela._

- _Marie D._

Sentant la colère et l'amertume le submerger, le docteur chiffonna la note en boule avant de la lancer de toutes ses forces au sol.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle prenne sa défense! Pourquoi toujours lui! Dès qu'il la voyait, dès qu'il avait la chance de lui parler, le nom de ce fichu gosse finissait par tout gâcher. _Tu devrais mieux te contrôler devant lui, Rémon. Mathieu est un de tes patients. Il mérite du respect._ Et Mathieu-ci, et Mathieu-ça, toujours lui, tout le temps.

Il ne comprenait pas. Prenant une autre gorgée de la bouteille, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, marchant de long en large _._

Pourquoi Marie semblait-elle apporter autant d'attention à ce gosse? Il la voyait toujours lui sourire, lui passer une main sur l'épaule, lui donner un bref câlin. Elle était toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Elle ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose pour lui. Ce n'était pas normal!

Qu'avait fait le gamin pour qu'elle l'aime tant? Il n'avait après tout rien d'extraordinaire. Il était même chétif pour son âge. Il arracha la photo du dessus du dossier, observant d'un regard légèrement brouillés par l'ivresse les traits du jeune homme.

 _Des yeux bleus. Des cheveux châtains. Une petite taille_. _Des cernes monstrueux qui rappelaient son état schizophrénique._

Il n'était même pas beau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait plus qu'à lui? Pourquoi le regardait elle et non lui?

Ce gosse, non, cet insupportable petit con la lui volait, la lui prenait! De quel droit osait-il? Et lui ne faisait rien, ne disant rien, n'essayant même pas de régler la situation. Son ex lui avait bien dit, il était faible, si faible. Incapable de prendre soin à ce qu'il tenait, pathétique sur toute la ligne. Et elle avait raison, elle avait toujours eu raison.

Les gestes désordonnées par l'alcool, il prit le dossier avant de l'envoyer valser à terre, les feuilles s'éparpillant partout sur le plancher. La colère et l'ivresse menaçaient peu à peu sa retenue.

Au milieu du désordre, la photo l'observait toujours, les deux yeux bleus semblant le narguer. Il résista à l'envie de cracher sur le portrait.

 _Il ne comprenait pas._

Pourtant, il devait y avoir une raison. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu. Pourquoi lui réussissait-il là où il échouait? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Soudain, son bureau lui parut trop petit, étouffant, les murs trop proches de lui. Il manquait d'air.

Chancelant jusqu'à dehors, laissant sa bouteille désormais à presque vide sur son bureau, il respira un grand coup dehors, les mains sur les genoux, sentant sa colère s'enflammer à mesure qu'il raisonnait.

Il devait savoir. _Comprendre._

Sa vue, brouillée, ne portait plus que sur quelques mètres. Tout son cerveau lui indiquait qu'il devait retourner dans son bureau, avant qu'un membre du personnel ne le voie dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, il se traina en direction de l'aile D.

Il voulait _comprendre_.

Les corridors étaient étrangement vides à cette heure. Seuls ses pas résonnaient contre le carrelage froid alors qu'il passait devant les différentes chambres. Une infirmière, une petite nouvelle s'il se souvenait bien, le regarda passer, sans faire de commentaire. Se tenant plus droit, il passa devant elle en fixant un point du mur plus loin, n'interrompant surtout pas sa démarche. De toute façon, l'aura de tempête qui l'entourait aurait dissuadé n'importe qui d'un quel compte approche.

 _Pourquoi ce petit enculé lui volait-il toutes ses chances_.

Sortant rageusement sa carte magnétique, il ouvrit la porte menant à l'unité D. Étrangement, celle-ci semblait entièrement vide, ce qui n'était pas normal. Ils étaient en déficit de personnel, mais quand même…L'enquête attendrait plus tard.

Fermant l'interrupteur au mur de la porte, il plongea l'unité dans le noir, le long corridor désormais uniquement éclairé par les lumières d'urgences. Se guidant de ces petites sources faibles, il finit par repérer ce qu'il cherchait.

 _Mathieu Sommet-chambre 5_

Tapant rudement le code d'accès, il ouvrit dans un vacarme épouvantable la porte. S'avançant dans la chambre noire, le sol tanguant dangereusement sous lui, il s'approcha du lit. Il aperçut la petite forme endormie sur le lit, et sa rage décupla. Une envie de violence le prit à la gorge. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il était en train de faire une crise de nerfs. Qu'il n'était pas supposé être là. Mais l'alcool annihilait tout.

D'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il souleva le gosse de son lit, le plaquant au mur.

-Pourquoi! Pourquoi toi, et pas moi!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te trouve!?

Le petit produit des sons inintelligibles, tenant faiblement de se débattre. Complètement hors de contrôle, Rémon le secoua comme un prunier.

-Réponds-moi! J'ai dit réponds! Pourquoi toi! T'es un malade! Tu ne l'as mérite pas!

Un rayon de lumière frappa le visage du plus jeune, illuminant ses yeux. Les mêmes yeux bleus que sur la photo. À peine réveillés, ils le regardaient, le narguaient déjà.

Ils savaient. Se moquaient de lui.

La colère emporta ses derniers barrages. Toute sa frustration, accumulée au travers des dernières années, son mariage raté, ses tentatives repoussées, sa vie de merde, revinrent derrière lui. Il leva le poing.

Le plus jeune reçut le coup en plein visage.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le corps de son patient recroquevillé à terre, les mains sur son visage, que le docteur revint brusquement à lui.

La respiration bruyante, il quitta abruptement la chambre, prenant appui sur le mur extérieur. L'esprit toujours aussi embué, il tenta de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Venait-il vraiment de frapper un patient? Un patient dont il avait la responsabilité légale. Un patient qu'il devait aider et protéger?

Il regarda son point, sous le choc. Venait-il vraiment de faire une telle chose? Il ne s'était jamais autant laissé aller. Que lui était-il arrivé? Comment avait-il pu?

Il avait toujours détesté Mathieu Sommet, oui. Mais jamais il n'aurait été violent. Il regarda la forme sanglotante dans la cellule.

Mais qu'avait-il fait?

* * *

Déjà une heure que la porte s'était refermée. Les premiers rayons de soleil froid du matin laissaient deviner l'aube. Mathieu n'avait pas bougé de sa place au sol. Même en entendant les pas de Rémon s'éloigner, il n'avait pas osé se mettre en mouvement. Figé, il avait peur.

Si le docteur décidait de revenir, de continuer son œuvre, qui l'arrêterait? Après tout, lorsqu'il était débarqué tantôt, hurlant comme un sauvage, violent, sentant l'alcool à plein nez, personne ne s'était interposé. Il doutait même que quelqu'un le sache…

D'un geste prudent, il tata l'étendue de l'imposant hématome qui petit à petit se formait sous sa paupière, sifflant lorsque ce devenait trop sensible.

S'accotant contre le mur, dos à la fenêtre, il plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs, de lointaines histoires chuchotées ici et là, sur des cas de violence en milieu hospitalier. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce lui arriverait.

Dire qu'il était presque certain de quitter le D. Depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre ses médocs suite à sa provocation en salle de visite, il avait compris que la rébellion n'apportait rien. Décidant de jouer dans les règles pour s'éviter un nouveau gavage, il avait soigneusement fait tout ce qui était demandé, n'attendant que sa sortie pour recommencer à briser les règles.

La demande avait été faite aujourd'hui. Après un mois de bonne conduite, ils avaient jugé qu'il était apte au transfert.

Il attendait une réponse positive, il avait reçu un coup.

Il avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait, comme un bon petit garçon docile. C'était incompréhensible! Il ne sortirait jamais d'ici! Pas avec Rémon comme chef d'unités. Le traitement n'aurait pas de fin, il serait toujours soumis aux sautes d'humeur du docteur, coincé dans cette minuscule chambre blanche. Il espérait franchement que l'action de l'homme n'était qu'une erreur, reliée à sa consommation ou autres, mais ce serait rêver trop fort.

Si un incident comme celui-ci était arrivé, c'est qu'un autre se préparait.

Et puis comment expliquerait-il sa blessure aux intervenants le lendemain? _Mais non monsieur, je vous assure que c'est vrai. Rémon, votre patron, celui qui vous paye votre salaire, est entré sou comme un trou au milieu de la nuit avant de me frapper au visage. Non, je vous assure, je dis la vérité!_

Au mieux on roulerait les yeux avant d'hocher doucement la tête, au pire on le contraindrait sous contentions comme il avait vu être attaché d'autres patients dangereux pour eux-mêmes. Se repliant encore plus sur lui-même, il sentit un profond désespoir l'envahir.

Il avait besoin de secours. Fermant doucement les yeux, il pensa doucement dans sa tête.

 _Hippie? Hippie, es-tu là?_

Il avait rencontré hippie cette nuit de Noël, lorsqu'il s'était senti si seul, si désespéré. Maintenant, cette facette de lui venait toujours à sa rencontre quand il avait besoin de se confier. Ou du moins, quand il pouvait venir.

Il avait été très surpris en premier lieu. Bien qu'habitué à entendre des voix dans sa tête, jamais il ne les avait associés à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose de plus que sa maladie. Ces pensées étrangères appartenaient à l _'autre_ qui essayait de s'imposer dans sa cervelle, le fou maniaque qui prenait le contrôle de son corps une fois de temps en temps. Rien de plus rien de moins. Il avait finalement ouvert les yeux.

Ce côté lunatique et doux, un peu cramé de sa personnalité (qualités qui lui avaient d'ailleurs donné son nom) avait passé de nombreuses soirées à discuter avec lui, lui parlant de lui-même, l'aidant à comprendre son esprit. D'après le hippie, ils étaient plusieurs à cohabiter ensemble, un protecteur, un pleurnicheur, un chanteur, un savant, et même une fille vivant aux confins de son cerveau. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore de nom, attendant de pouvoir se présenter à leur créateur.

Cette conversation l'avait grandement rassuré sur des choses dont, bien qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, il doutait déjà. Non, sa schizophrénie n'était pas _normale._ Non, la médication n'arriverait jamais à totalement le guérir, peu importe à quel point il faisait des efforts.

Les personnalités contraient nuit et jour les médicaments qu'il prenait, repoussant avec ardeur les boucliers érigés dans l'esprit de Mathieu, non sans douleur pour le châtain. Lorsque ceux-ci brisaient finalement, les prises de contrôle physiques devenaient plus intenses et plus violentes, entraînant des crises graves. Évidemment peu contentes d'être enfermées jour et nuit, ses différentes facettes explosaient dès qu'on leur laissait la chance.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne d'autre que le hippie. Cette personnalité si brouillonne et instable de lui lui avait apporté beaucoup de soutien et d'écoute. En quelque sorte, les pertes de contact ou moments d'égarement de l'autre lui faisaient un peu penser à lui-même, en début de traitement, lorsque les doses étaient si mal équilibrées qu'il pouvait rester dans un état catatonique durant des heures.

En cette soirée si douloureuse, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui parler. Mais sa tête était si vide. Le silence imposé des médocs si écrasant. Si seulement il n'aurait pas prit sa prescription du jour. Il voulait lui parler, au hippie, à n'importe qui.

- _S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, aidez-moi. Parlez-moi._

- _Mathieu? Tu m'entends?_

Le jeune homme sursauta. Au fond de son esprit, une voix lointaine lui répondait. D'abord floue, elle se précisa peu à peu. Elle avait la même intonation que la sienne.

- _C'est bon Mathieu, je suis là._

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

 _-Qui es-tu?_

La voix prenait des intonations douces et rassurantes, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer à tout moment.

 _-Le hippie t'a parlé de moi comme le chanteur. Mais j'aimerais être appelé Maître Panda, ou Panda, tout simplement._

Mathieu appuya sa main contre son front, se sentant nauséeux. La créature pouvait bien s'appeler comme elle le voulait. Comment avait-elle réussi à passer les barrages? Peu importe, tant qu'elle soit avec lui.

 _\- Aide-moi, je n'en peux plus._

La voix prit un temps de pose, comme si elle trouvait cela difficile de répondre.

 _-Je ne peux pas Mathieu… Je ne suis pas un héros comme d'autres dans ta tête._

Le petit dégagea sa tête de ses mains, avant de l'appuyer contre le mur, ne répondant rien. Il respira longuement, contrôlant son souffle.

La petite voix perça le silence, un peu timide, mais néanmoins grave.

 _-Tu devrais peut-être essayer de dormir, Mathieu._

 _-Je ne peux pas. S'il revient. S'il recommence._

Un frisson parcourut son dos.

 _-Il ne reviendra pas. Je te le promets. Maintenant, couches toi._

La voix était si sérieuse, si sûre d'elle-même, que Mathieu, étrangement, la cru. Obéissant plus par habitude que par autre chose, l'adolescent se leva lentement, gagnant son lit. Sa tête lui lançait à chaque mouvement.

- _Laisses-moi faire ce que je fais de mieux._ Fermes les yeux et écoutes.

Une douce mélodie résonna dans sa tête, la voix, hypnotique, presque chuchotée dans un espoir d'apaisement certain.

 _«*I break my chains_

 _Rising from the ashes_

 _I turn my head_

 _Looking at those faces…_

 _I fly away_

 _Free as the phœnix_

 _I broke my chains_

 _Rising from the ashes_

 _Free me from this dream_

 _Free me from this dream_

 _All alone_

 _Looking for the others..._

 _Standing as the phenix_ _*_ _»_

Alors qu'il sombrait finalement dans les méandres du sommeil, la voix du panda murmura de dernières paroles.

- _Fuis, Mathieu. Demain, libère-toi._

 ****-Vous aurez bien sûr reconnu la chanson,** _ **Reborn**_ **, de** _ **Lloyd project**_ **, utilisé comme soundtrack de l'épisode 86 de SLG (une véritable bombe, cet épisode!) Je la trouvais de circonstance, et puis, puisque tout le monde en connaît l'air…**

 **Enfin, voici ma traduction (je ne suis pas traductrice, pas taper) :**

 **«Je brise mes chaînes, m'élevant parmi les cendres.**

 **Je tourne la tête, regardant ces visages.**

 **Je m'envole.**

 **Libre comme le phénix, j'ai brisé mes chaînes.**

 **M'élevant parmi les cendres,**

 **Libère moi de ce rêve (x2)**

 **Tout seul, cherchant les autres.**

 **Résistant comme le phénix.»**

 **La dernière phrase pourrait être soumise à l'interprétation. Textuellement, mot pour mot, elle est traduit «debout comme le phénix». Mais selon moi, métaphoriquement, elle pourrait soit signifier soit un concept de résistance (standing) ou de représentation (se tenant en tant que phénix).**

 **Désolée pour cette note d'auteur interminable,**

 **Bisous à tous :-)**


	8. Mars- Partie 2

Émilie s'avança timidement dans l'unité, son matériel roulant devant elle. Le silence autour d'elle semblait l'étouffer sous sa moiteur immobile. Malgré toute l'étude et la préparation qu'elle avait faite, elle ne parvenait pas encore à s'habituer au climat d'attente figé de l'asile en ces heures matinales.

Infirmière fraîchement diplômée, elle s'était fait engager par l'institut quelques semaines plus tôt. C'étaient ses premiers jours ici, et elle comptait accomplir sa tâche à la perfection. Elle ne laisserait personne lui dire qu'elle accomplissait mal son travail, et ce malgré tous les préconçues que l'on se faisait à son sujet.

 _Trop jeune, trop naïve, pas assez d'expérience, etc., etc._

Ces mots, sans les entendre, elle les voyait dans tous les regards de ses nouveaux collègues, tous plus vieux qu'elle. Déjà, elle ne le supportait plus. Oui, elle n'avait que 24 ans. Oui, c'était sa première expérience sur le terrain. Et puis? La psychiatrie était sa voie, elle ne désirait faire d'autres choses pour rien au monde.

Aider les autres, les supporter, les aider à trouver la paix, jamais elle ne trouverait de meilleur but. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi certains des employés du centre se comportaient de façons si aigres et cyniques. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur travail que le leur, non?

Marie, son auxiliaire en chef, avait souri en entendant ses interrogations, quelques jours après son entrée dans le milieu.

 _-Ce ne sera pas toujours facile au début, ma chère. Tes illusions seront vite brisées. Tu viendras me retrouver dans mon bureau, lorsque tu sentiras que ça deviendra trop dur. Ne garde surtout pas tes mauvaises pensées pour toi. Leur poids deviendra bien vite trop lourd à porter toute seule._

Mais pourtant, rien n'avait été difficile. Bon, certains patients n'étaient pas vraiment réceptifs à sa nouveauté, ou à ses soins, mais leur professeur les avait bien prévenus en classe que ce n'était qu'une phase normale dans leur processus d'intégration. Un peu de temps, et tous seraient réglés, c'est ce qu'il avait appris. Et puis, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Rien de la difficulté affligeante dont tout le monde parlait.

Elle sourit doucement. Peut-être avait-elle un don? Peut-être était-elle douée naturellement, que sa passion était tellement forte qu'elle écartait toutes les embûches pouvant poindre à l'horizon? Ce serait si merveilleux!

Don ou pas, elle comptait faire un travail sans taches, prouver à ses collègues qu'ils avaient tord, faire ses preuves. D'abord dans les quarts de nuits, son assignation du moment, puis de jours, jusqu'à devenir la future infirmière en chef!

Travailler de la nuit jusqu'à l'aube lui plaisait. C'était une période calme, personne ne dérangeait personne, il y avait très peu d'incidents, la plupart des patrons ayant de toute façon terminé leur journée.

Si l'on oubliait les magnats du travail, présent jusqu'à pas d'heure dans le centre, tout le monde désertait la place aux environs de 18 heures, les équipes de nuit prenant le relais. Bien sûr, certains restaient bien plus tard. Elle pensa à Rémon, qu'elle avait vu la nuit passée. Il n'avait pas eu l'air bien, voire malade. L'homme, de ce qu'elle avait pu observer dans en 3 jours ici, se tuait à la tâche. Elle espérait qu'un de ces jours, qu'il se laisserait aller à un congé.

Ramassant une longue mèche noire qui était tombée de son chignon, elle déclippa la carte magnétique du pantalon de l'uniforme turquoise qu'elle portait, la passant dans la porte de l'unité D.

Sans se l'avouer, l'unité D était celle qu'elle préférait le plus éviter. L'endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos, ressemblant plus à un milieu carcéral que médical. Certains des patients internés dans ce secteur avaient d'ailleurs des dossiers au criminel. Bref, lorsque c'était à son tour d'aller porter les petits-déjeuners à cette unité, elle prenait soin de ne pas perdre son temps entre chaque cellule.

Le silence, en ces lieux chargés d'électricité, devenait presque insupportable, si bien que chaque mouvement, chaque son semblaient être répétés à l'infinie. S'avançant avec ses plateaux-repas vers la première chambre, elle sortit sa clé de ses poches, avant de faire glisser le panneau métallique dissimulant une vue de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le patient était bien là, tourner dos à elle dans son lit. Il semblait dormir. Ouvrant la trappe à l'aide de la clé, elle y laissa tomber le petit-déjeuner préemballé, avant de tout refermer. Une autre infirmière passerait plus tard avec le médicament. Dieu merci, ce ne serait pas elle.

Passant à l'autre chambre, elle accomplit le même rituel, les gestes précis et efficaces. Circulant entre les chambres, elle distribua rapidement sa cargaison, ne tenant pas à rester plus de temps qu'il le fallait.

La plupart des soignés étaient endormis, bien que certains avaient l'air plus ou moins conscients lorsqu'elle arrivait. Difficile de dire s'ils se rendaient réellement compte de sa présence ou non, mais la nourriture était livrée. C'était l'essentiel.

Elle dégagea bientôt sa cinquième vitre, avant de constater que son occupant était déjà éveillé, dos à elle, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre extérieure. Elle lut l'indication sur le côté de la porte.

 _Mathieu Sommet-Chambre 5._

L'adolescent devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle, un des rares enfants hébergés. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu ici et là. Au contraire des autres de son unité, il avait l'air conscient du monde extérieur, lucide. Elle savait qu'il avait été transféré dans ce secteur quelques semaines plutot, sans vraiment s'en remémorer la raison.

Il avait l'air si frêle, accoté contre cette fenêtre dans l'éclairage cru de l'aube. Pas du genre à être violent. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait pu faire pour atterir ici. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de son intérêt. Les apparences pouvaient souvent être trompeuses.

Saisissant sa clé, elle déverrouilla la trappe, y glissant le repas. Sortant de sa torpeur, l'occupant de la pièce tourna la tête vers la porte, ses yeux bleus se fixant dans les siens, absents.

Émilie cessa de respirer, écarquillant les yeux.

Sur la joue du jeune homme s'étendait un imposant hématome noirâtre, lui grugeant une bonne partie du visage. Remarquant son air figé, il détourna immédiatement la tête, cachant la blessure.

 _Merde. Blessure auto-infligée._

Le diagnostic parvient au cerveau de la nouvelle recrue sans même qu'elle est temps de réfléchir.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?!_

Elle avait lu le protocole pour ce genre de situation. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était déjà?! Une partie de son cerveau lui hurla d'aller chercher de l'aide de ses supérieurs dans les autres unités, mais le côté rationnel d'elle-même prit le dessus. Avoir un tel comportement la ridiculiserait. Non, elle devait montrer au monde de quoi elle était capable.

Décidée, elle ferma les yeux, tenant de réduire son stresse. Une parcelle de ses notes de cours lui revint en mémoire.

 _Environnement sécuritaire_.

Avant d'aider, elle devait s'assurer que la situation ne la blesserait pas elle-même. Jetant un bref coup d'œil dans la chambre, elle inspecta chaque détail de celle-ci. Tout avait l'air en ordre, excepté un lit défait. Elle soupira de soulagement.

 _Établir un diagnostic de l'état émotionnel et physique du patient._

Était-il encore en crise? Avait-il besoin d'assistance immédiate? Un autre regard lui confirma que non. Le patient Sommet avait l'air calme, bien que distant. Excepté l'hématome au visage, rien ne laissait deviner d'autres blessures. Il ne présentait pas de comportements violents. Bien. Prochaine étape.

 _Porter des actions indiquées selon le diagnostic établi._

Il était temps d'avancer. Les mains tremblantes, elle encoda rapidement le numéro de la porte.

 _Tous se passeraient bien, tous se passeraient bien. Respire._

Prenant une grande respiration, elle s'avança prudemment dans la chambre.

L'adolescent, toujours à la fenêtre dans le fond de la pièce, la dévisagea, quelques choses comme de la surprise et de la méfiance mélangées dans ses iris.

 _Se présenter au patient, vérifier son état de lucidité, le rassurer quant à ses intentions._

 _-_ Monsieur Sommet, Mathieu… je m'appelle Émilie, je suis infirmière de nuit ici. Vous m'entendez?

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux du garçon. Il releva doucement la tête, un petit sourire timide désarmant aux lèvres.

-Je, je ne suis pas encore sourd vous savez?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi en réponse, avant de se souvenir que la situation était sérieuse. Elle pointa le bleu

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci?

Le petit prit un air gêné, ses yeux évitant soudainement les siens.

-Je suis si maladroit.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous savez, je, hier, après avoir pris mes médocs, j'étais si fatigué. Je me suis levé trop vite. Pouf. Je suis tombé contre le pommeau de mon lit. Voilà.

Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, des yeux si innocents! Émilie n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Certains médicaments administrés pouvaient effectivement provoquer de petits malaises passagés. Une vague de soulagement submergea la jeune femme. Ce n'était que ça! Elle s'était attendue à tellement pire. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se laisser influencer par les histoires d'horreur de ses collègues.

-Je comprends. Si vous le voulez bien, Mathieu, nous allons nous diriger vers l'infirmerie de votre unité.

Il acquiesça, se levant précautionneusement, grimaçant à ses gestes. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussettes, le châtain se laissa guider à l'extérieur, marchant légèrement devant l'infirmière. Celle-ci frémissait d'excitation, toujours un peu nerveuse. Cette sortie devrait bien sûr être mentionnée dans les dossiers du patient. Son premier acte officiel en tant qu'infirmière!

Le duo traversa l'unité en silence, sortant du bloc résidentiel vers celui des soins. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la porte marquée d'une croix rouge. L'infirmerie d'appoint était petite mais bien équipée, préparée pour les cas d'urgence. Un siège d'examen trônant en son centre, les fournitures l'entourant constituaient l'ensemble de la pièce.

Elle le fit délicatement asseoir sur la chaise, fouillant dans le petit congélateur pour de la glace en sac, qu'elle tendit au plus jeune.

\- Appuie-le sur ta joue, pour diminuer l'enflure.

Obéissant, Mathieu ne quittait pas des yeux Émilie, qui ne voulait que son mieux. Soudainement, elle remarqua que le blessé tremblait, de froid visiblement. Elle se maudit pour n'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

-Attendez, je vais vous chercher une veste. La jaquette ne doit pas vous réchauffer énormément par les temps qui courent!

Mêlant le geste à la parole, elle sortit une veste grise de l'asile du tiroir en dessous du banc, la tendant au jeune homme. Celui-ci l'enfila rapidement, reconnaissant.

-Merci, vraiment. Je vous remercie pour tout.

Gênée par l'air si sérieux de son patient, Émilie murmura un petit _mais de rien_ en détournant la tête. Ce n'était qu'une veste après tout!

Se retournant, elle se mit à fouiller les classeurs jusqu'à atteindre les dossiers. Consultant rapidement les noms du regard, elle prit celui qui l'intéressait, l'ouvrant à la première page. Sortant un crayon à encre de sa poche, elle annota rapidement la date du jour à l'entête, avant de faire un petit résumé de la situation.

 _Diagnostique : Hématome sur la joue gauche._

 _Soins administrés : Glace_

 _Détails : Accident involontaire dans la chambre du patient. Perte d'équilibre causant un impact._

Très fière d'elle-même, elle signa son nom en bas de page. Elle entrait dans le monde des grands. Elle allait se tourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres, quand elle entendu une porte se refermer, suivit du clic caractéristique d'un mécanisme que l'on barre. Immédiatement, elle perdit son sourire, se retournant d'un coup

La salle était vide. Il avait fui.

Refusant de céder à la panique, elle se dirigea vers la porte, tirant sur la poignée, évidemment incapable de l'ouvrir.

-Monsieur Sommet, ouvrez cette porte immédiatement!

Elle martela la surface du point, une boule de détresse se formant dans son ventre. Elle allait finalement se laisser aller à l'angoisse quand elle se souvint d'une chose.

Sa carte magnétique! Elle était sauvée!

Sommet ne pourrait pas aller bien loin sans la passe. Le système de sécurité lui bloquerait toutes tentatives d'évasion avant même qu'ils n'aient à se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle porta sa main à la ceinture, avant de la remonter brusquement, horrifiée.

Sa carte avait disparu.

* * *

Mathieu parcourait d'un pas rapide les différents corridors, carte à la main. Il devait atteindre une sortie le plus vite possible!

Encouragé par les paroles de Panda, il avait réfléchi dès son réveil à sa fugue imminente, essayant de trouver un plan crédible. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les idées qu'il avait eu avait semblé peu crédibles, voire impossibles à réaliser. Vraiment, utilisez la force physique? Avec sa taille microscopique? Les autres options auraient nécessité tellement de variables improbables qu'elles avaient été rejetées sans autre préavis.

Il avait presque renoncé quand la solution s'était présentée à sa porte, un plateau-repas en main.

Émilie, qu'elle s'appelait. Juste à voir son attitude apeurée, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle n'était pas ici depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait allumé Mathieu. Non, c'était la carte magnétique accrochée bien en évidence sur sa ceinture. Une carte encore fixée sur la petite pincelette que le centre fournissait. Quelle chance!

Tous les travailleurs de l'hôpital psychiatrique avaient appris au fur du temps à mettre leur passe en toute sûreté, soit dans leurs poches, bien à l'abri, ou encore accrochée au bout d'un fil élastique. Jamais aussi accessible que celle qui lui avait été présentée.

On lui avait littéralement offert une évasion sur un plateau d'argent (ou un plateau-repas, au choix). Il avait suffi de la mettre en confiance, et d'étendre la main au bon moment pour que le tour soit joué.

Il s'en voulait un peu de s'en être pris à la petite nouvelle de l'asile, maintenant confinée dans l'infirmerie. Il avait profité de son innocence. Elle aurait sûrement des conséquences auprès de son employeur et jamais plus elle ne ferait confiance à l'un d'eux. Mais bon, c'était lui ou elle.

Il s'excuserait un jour, il le promettait.

Courant d'un corridor à l'autre, évitant les unités, Mathieu prit le chemin du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. On finirait forcément par découvrir Émilie dans l'infirmerie. L'alerte serait lancée, les portes verrouillées irréversiblement. Il devait impérativement être sorti avant.

Se plaquant contre les murs dès qu'il entendait des voix, recommençant à respirer uniquement quand celles-ci s'éloignaient, il finit par repérer sa délivrance. Une sortie de secours, illuminée par un voyant rouge, semblait avoir été placée au mur directement pour lui.

Sentant la poignée froide sous ses doigts, il hésita une demi-seconde. Ouvrir cette porte déclencherait immédiatement les alarmes de feu du centre. Il n'aurait que très peu de temps avant qu'on ne découvre son absence et lance les recherches. Mais quel autre choix avait-il?

Respirant un grand coup, il poussa la porte. Il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver.

L'air frais lui assaillit la peau, son souffle projetant des petites buées d'air chaud autour de lui. Il remercia encore une fois mentalement Émilie pour la veste du centre.

Courant jusqu'à avoir une crampe, il traversa les jardins et la cour de l'établissement, jetant de rapides coups d'œil derrière lui. De longues plaintes mécaniques parvenaient à ses oreilles. Les alarmes de feu. Plus que quelques minutes.

Il déglutit en voyant approcher l'imposante enceinte couverte de barbelées. Bordel. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il était hors de question de retourner passer par en avant. Ce serait du suicide. Même si le portail n'était par miracle pas barré, des intervenants du centre l'y attendraient, éloignant à jamais ses chances. Non, il ne voyait qu'une option.

Serrant les dents, laissant la carte magnétique tomber à terre, il entreprit d'escalader le vieux mur de pierre. Au prix d'un effort phénoménal, il parvint à se hisser sur le rebord, ses muscles, contraint à l'immobilité depuis des mois geignant leur désapprobation.

Les barbelés le toisaient d'un air dangereux, dernier obstacle avant la ville qui s'étendait tout autour.

Au loin résonnait un brouhaha de voix et de cris, d'ordres hurlés de toutes parts. On avait découvert sa fuite. Plus que quelques secondes.

Mathieu prit une autre inspiration. Il avait fait tout ce chemin, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, alors que la liberté était à quelques centimètres. Plissant les yeux, il se mordit les lèvres en se poussa de l'autre côté du mur.

Les pointes de métal tentèrent bien de le retenir, lui arrachant sa veste, déchirant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Mathieu tenta de ne pas hurler alors que deux piques lui entaillaient une jambe, glissant dans la surface lisse de sa peau alors qu'il tombait.

L'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle, son air expulsé par l'impact sur son dos. Sa vision se troubla, une brume blanchâtre envahissant sa périphérie. L'envie de vomir revenait à grands pas. Prenant de petites hoquetées d'air, il se tourna sur le côté, repliant ses mains contre son ventre.

Sa jambe saignait. Saignait abondamment. La vue de tout ce liquide le pressa sur la nécessité de partir. Se relevant lentement à cause de la douleur, il chancela un moment, s'accotant sur une voiture stationnée devant.

Il entendait vaguement une sirène dans la direction du centre. Il devait partir d'ici. Maintenant.

Sa veste, ou les loques qui en restaient, pendaient lamentablement aux barbelés, sa jaquette était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, sa jambe en piteux état, mais il était vivant. Et plus encore, il était libre.

* * *

Le son strident de la cloche résonnait dans les locaux de cours, libérant enfin les élèves de la monotonie de l'apprentissage. Une marée d'élèves s'engouffra dans les corridors autrefois paisibles. Entre les cris, les rires et les portes qu'on claque, l'excitation était à son comble. En effet, s'annonçait aujourd'hui le début de la relâche, un congé de deux semaines en ce début de mois de mars.

Fendant la masse, Antoine sortit de classe pour se diriger vers son casier, ses manuels en main. Il venait d'assister à ce qu'il avait décidé être la plus longue heure de sa vie, un cours de géographie monstrueusement ennuyant. Enfin, il pourrait retourner chez lui! Une semaine à se lever tard, se coucher tard, aucune contrainte. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la semaine.

Déposant son surplus dans sa case, il remplit son sac à dos on fonction des devoirs qu'il auraient néanmoins à faire. Une feuille glissa de la pile, une des nombreuses pages du rapport de science qu'il aurait à remettre une fois les vacances finies.

Automatiquement, en ramassant la feuille, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Mathieu.

Tout le dernier mois, le soir, en revenant de l'école, il avait cherché une solution. Il était bien conscient de la difficulté son entreprise. Il ne pouvait arriver du style, _Hey, mon ami n'est pas heureux dans votre centre, faites le sortir, s'il vous plaît!_ Nah, ça ne marchait pas comme cela.

Entre les questions juridiques et médico-légales, trouver un arrangement pouvait se montrer compliqué. On ne sortait pas facilement d'un hôpital psychiatrique, et même une fois fait, le suivi médical restait poussé et contraignant. Antoine s'en était bien vite rendu compte.

Il avait donc épluché tous les rapports qu'il avait pu trouver, protocole, document de lois portant sur le sujet. Il s'était renseigné énormément sur les troubles psychiatriques, leur réel effet chez un patient. Ses préjugés et préconçus avaient peu à peu disparu pour laisser place à l'étonnement et la connaissance. Au milieu de tout cela, une solution était sortie. Trois mots qui avaient peut-être la possibilité de changer la vie de Mathieu : L'hôpital de jour.

Les hôpitaux de jours étaient principalement connus pour être une nouvelle alternative à l'hospitalisation. Le patient, au lieu d'être hospitalisé 24/24h, avait la possibilité de recevoir ses soins lors de rendez-vous une à plusieurs fois par semaine en se rendant dans ces lieux. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui le soir, rester dans son milieu, diminuant l'intensité des symptômes d'une hospitalisation complète.

En gros, tant que la personne avait un endroit où résider et se présentait à ses rendez-vous, elle était libre de ses mouvements et de son arbitre.

C'était vraiment une solution idéale. Mathieu pourrait aller à l'école, vivre sa vie normalement. Il n'y avait qu'un bémol dans l'équation. La responsabilité de son ami avait été confiée aux responsables du centre, qui devenaient ainsi ses tuteurs.

Signé par la mère elle-même du châtain, briser le contrat qui liait Mathieu au centre jusqu'à sa majorité était affreusement complexe, très lourd administrativement. Il faudrait des preuves tangibles, incontestables qu'il y ait eu abus ou maltraitance pour qu'on le retire de leur garde. Et ses suppositions n'en faisaient pas partie.

Et encore, même en le sortant de là, il restait à trouver un endroit ou l'héberger, et un nouveau tuteur. Et il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à comment aborder ce sujet avec ses parents…

Soupirant, il ferma son casier, barrant son cadenas avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Le groupe devait se réunir à leur endroit habituel, après des tables de pique-nique dans la cour extérieure une dernière fois avant les vacances. Il ne se verrait plus de la semaine, chacun partant à des centaines de kilomètres des autres. Chacun sauf lui, bien évidemment. Bah, Paris n'était pas si pire, quand on savait où regarder.

Mettant son manteau sur ses épaules, il fendit la foule jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur. L'air frai lui fit du bien suite à la moiteur de l'intérieur. D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers leur point de rencontre avant qu'une main n'arrête sa course à mi-chemin.

François le regardait, souriant.

-Hey mec, content de te voir. Je te conseillerais de pas trop t'approcher de là-bas.

Antoine haussa des sourcils.

-Ah? Pourquoi?

Alexis arriva derrière le cinéphile, les deux échangeant une mine conspiratrice.

-Il s'y passe des trucs…intéressants…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Antoine secoua la tête, perdu.

-Euh non, je vois pas. Où est Nyo, et Charlotte?

François le regarda fixement, un sourire légèrement maniaque.

-À toi de voir.

Le déclic se produisit soudainement dans le cerveau d'Antoine.

-Oh. Je, je comprends, je pense. Ils sont entrain de euh…? Maintenant?

Alexis hocha la tête lentement, les sourcils provocateurs.

-Après tout ce temps mec, ça devait arriver un jour!

Pour ça, Antoine était bien d'accord. Déjà plusieurs mois que ces deux-là se courtisaient. Leur attirance mutuelle était aussi visible qu'un ours polaire dans le désert. Fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne rien deviner. Et sourd. Et incroyablement stupide.

Nah, il était content pour les deux, vraiment. Juste un peu surpris que ce se soit fait maintenant. Après tout ce temps, ils avaient fini par ne plus y croire.

Redressant son sac sur ses épaules, Antoine se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

-Bon et bien, on va leur laisser leur…intimité, pas vrai? Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, dans ce cas.

Alexis l'observa, surpris.

-Déjà? T'en es sûr? Tu veux pas venir à la pizzeria avec nous? C'est que ça creuse l'appétit tout ce savoir.

Antoine sourit poliment.

-Non merci, je suis vraiment fatigué. Une prochaine fois peut-être? Aller, bonnes vacances les gars!

François lui serra l'épaule.

-À toi aussi mec, geek pas trop là. Si t'as un prob, tu nous appelles.

\- Oui, n'hésites pas!

Antoine recula, toujours souriant.

-J'oublierai pas. À toutes!

Quittant le duo par quelques enjambées rapides, il se retrouva vite au portail de l'école. Enfin! Il ne désirait que s'étendre et faire la patate sur le sofa chez lui, au chaud sous une couverture devant un de ces programmes télés horribles.

Il dépassa rapidement l'enceinte, sortant son téléphone et ses écouteurs de ses poches. S'éloignant de la foule, il allait mettre de la musique dans ses oreilles, les yeux baissés sur son écran, lorsqu'un corps le percuta, le prenant par le bras et le tira vers une alcôve cachée du mur de l'école.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu-M-Mathieu?

Le petit le regarda piteusement, les yeux paniqués.

-Antoine, je-

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est..

Sous le choc, il observa l'imposant œil au beurre noir qui couvrait une bonne partie du visage du plus petit. Sa maigreur, sa pâleur, ses cernes, tout paraissaient exacerbés par l'éclairage extérieur.

Mais surtout, sa tenue. À moitié déchirée, lacérée en plusieurs endroits, la jaquette de l'hôpital. Antoine en déduit la seule chose possible. Il avait fugué. C'est à cet instant que son regard aperçut la jambe de son ami.

-Mais bordel à couilles, tu saignes!

-É-Écoutes, Antoine..

-Mais putain, faut soigner ça, et vite!

-Antoine.

Le concerné releva la tête, fixant son regard dans celui du châtain. Il remarqua alors comment ses lèvres étaient bleuies, ses épaules convulsées de frissons, combien son ami avait froid.

-Merde Mathieu…

Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres, ne lâchant pas Antoine du regard.

-S-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

 **Retour à l'école! Les mises à jour seront désormais aussi chaotiques que par le passé. Mais promis, cette histoire sera finie!**

 **Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews! ^^**


	9. Vacances

Le trajet entre l'école et la maison d'Antoine fut pénible et terriblement oppressant. Mathieu peinait à avancer, le pas de moins en moins ferme, l'esprit au bord des limbes.

Lui ayant donné son manteau à l'autre le temps du voyage, le chevelu avait supporté chacun de ses pas, bras dessous bras, prenant les rues les moins fréquentées pour se rendre chez lui, de peur que quelqu'un ne remarque l'accoutrement plutôt révélateur de son ami.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa maison au loin, Antoine s'était enfin permis de respirer. Située dans un quartier de classe moyenne, la petite résidence de deux étages assurerait enfin leur sécurité.

Les deux garçons poussèrent le portail, cheminant dans l'allée. Soulevant le pot de plante, le plus grand souleva une clé métallique, la portant au regard de son ami.

-T'es maintenant dépositaire du plus grand secret de notre famille. N'hésites pas à venir voler nos meubles et bijoux quand nous serons en vac. De toute façon, mes parents ont besoin d'actions.

Mathieu, toujours aussi blême, sourit doucement, trop épuisé pour répondre. Celui-là avait vraiment besoin de repos, de chaleur et de soins, le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aurait pas tenu encore longtemps dans la froideur du dehors.

Les deux passèrent la porte de bois, Antoine laissant le châtain passer devant lui.

-Maman, je suis rentrée! J'ai un ami avec moi.

L'intérieur était clair et lumineux. Le plancher de bois franc craquait sous leur pas. S'étendant le long d'un corridor aboutissant sur une cuisine propre et nette, les différentes pièces de vie commune respiraient, grâce aux bons soins de sa mère, chaleur et confort. Un escalier s'élevait un peu plus loin, montant à l'étage.

Des craquements annoncèrent l'arrivée de la seule femme de la maison bien avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse.

-Antoine! Chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée?

La mère d'Antoine était une femme accueillante et toujours souriante, les yeux, des mêmes cheveux bruns que son fils, brillant constamment de malice et d'intelligence. Antoine l'aimait énormément, même si parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'éviter les démonstrations d'affection un peu trop enthousiasmes.

-Euh-

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la femme accordait son attention au plus frêle.

-Et donc, mon petit, tu es l'am- Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle regarda le visage contusionné du plus jeune, son œil glissant sur la blessure sanguinolente sur sa jambe. Mathieu baissa la tête, visiblement anxieux.

-Je-je suis tombé, Madame.

La bonne femme souleva la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant de contrariété.

-Antoine, tu aurais dû me dire que ton ami était blessé! J'aurais amené mon matériel!

-Mais maman-

-Pas de mais! Vous deux, ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle fixa les deux plus jeunes d'un regard significatif avant de remonter le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine, disparaissant dans la pièce. Mathieu releva la tête, questionnant Antoine du regard, l'expression un peu paniquée. Le chevelu s'avança vers lui, lui prenant l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est très gentille. Je t'assure qu'elle comprendra. Elle t'aidera, tu verras.

Le blessé allait répondre que ladite aidante revint, trousse de premier soin en main.

-Aller, mon chou, suis-moi. Tu as dit que tu t'appelais comment déjà?

-M-Mathieu, Madame.

-Eh bien, Mathieu, nous allons te remettre sur pied. Et oublie le Madame, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas encore si vieille! Mélanie conviendra parfaitement, mon loup.

Elle entraîna le plus petit dans le salon, bloquant la porte lorsque son fils voulu les suivre.

-Je te connais, Antoine. Reste en dehors de la pièce, ça nous évitera les catastrophes.

-Mais maman, c'est mon ami!

-Non, Antoine. Et tu as de sérieuses explications à me donner lorsque je sortirai de cette pièce.

Elle ferma la porte, laissant le plus grand pantelant dehors. Une bonne demi-heure passa, un chevelu terriblement inquiet faisant les cents-pas à l'extérieur, attendant fiévreusement.

Quand finalement sa mère décida d'enfin sortir de la pièce, Antoine avait excédé depuis longtemps son quota de patience. Pressé, les questions se submergèrent.

-Comment va Mathieu, il est bien? Ses blessures? Il-

Elle l'arrêta d'une main.

\- Il s'est endormi pendant que je bandais sa jambe. Tout va bien.

Le chevelu soupira de soulagement.

-Antoine,

Sa mère le fixa longuement, l'air plus fatiguée que jamais.

-Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas dit la vérité. Ses vêtements, son visage… Je veux la vraie histoire cette fois-ci.

Antoine tordit ses mains.

-C'est compliqué maman, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire...

-Et bien, j'ai tout mon temps.

* * *

Après maintes hésitations, Antoine avait décidé de tout révéler à sa mère, tous, du début à la fin. Comment il avait été intrigué par Mathieu lors de leur première rencontre, ce que les rumeurs laissaient entendre de lui, les déjeuners partagés ensemble, la visite de l'asile, ses craintes quant au traitement qu'y subissait son ami, ses recherches sur les troubles psychiatriques, jusqu'à l'arrivée imprévue du châtain, le jour même.

Assise à la table de cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains, la femme avait écouté calmement, posant quelques questions ici et là. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas apprécié que son fils parte explorer les centres psychiatriques sans sa permission, mais l'histoire de Mathieu la toucha au profond de son cœur de mère. Ce garçon avait le même âge que son fils. Ils allaient à la même école, fréquentaient les mêmes personnes, et pourtant, un écart si grand les séparait.

Antoine aurait très bien pu être à la place de Mathieu si la vie en avait décidé ainsi. Elle aurait très bien pu être mère d'un fils psychotique elle aussi, obligée de le voir souffrir à cause de la maladie, incapable de l'aider, impuissante. Il demandait l'asile, il demandait une pause. Comment pouvait-elle décemment rejeter un appel à l'aide si frappant? Ce serait cruel. Mais était-ce légal de le garder ainsi chez eux?

La décision fut finalement prise : Mathieu resterait le temps des deux semaines, nourri, hébergé, protégé. 14 jours de grâce. Pas un de plus. Il devrait ensuite se rendre à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Malgré le quémandage de son garçon, elle avait été catégorique: Mathieu avait fugué. Elle ne pouvait cautionner un tel geste, fondé ou pas. Après tout, la responsabilité du jeune n'était pas de son ressort et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ne s'attire plus de problèmes en disparaissant plus longtemps.

On installa à la va-vite un matelas pneumatique de camping dans la chambre d'Antoine, une horreur verte qui avait au moins le mérite d'être confortable. Dégageant le plancher en faisant en ménage sommaire de l'endroit, Antoine avait déposé près du lit une boîte de vêtements trop petits pour son ami, qui en aurait probablement besoin le lendemain.

Clapant des mains, il se retourna, observant la chambre. Ces deux semaines promettaient d'être uniques.

* * *

 _Jour 1-_

Mr Daniel mangeait tranquillement son poulet au bout de la table où était attablée sa famille et leur invité. Seuls les bruits des couvercles contre les assiettes meublaient le silence confortable, quoiqu'un peu tendu, de la pièce.

Levant les yeux de son journal, il les laissa vagabonder un instant sur les occupants de la maison. L'ami d'Antoine, très discret, flottait dans les anciens vêtements trop grands de son fils. De temps en temps, un petit sourire timide s'échangeait avec Antoine, mais la plupart du temps, ses yeux restaient baissés sur son assiette.

Mélanie lui avait expliqué la situation, et il avait accepté de bonne grâce la venue du petit le temps des vacances scolaires. Bon, de bonne grâce… Refuser une "proposition" de sa très chère et tendre femme, surtout quand celle-ci semblait déterminée, n'était jamais une bonne idée. Et si son fils pouvait avoir de la compagnie… Pourquoi pas?

De plus, son plus grand paraissait très attaché au plus jeune. Mélanie lui avait dit que les deux avaient passé la majorité de la journée dans la chambre, que de nombreux éclats de rire étaient parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles. Néanmoins, il trouvait son histoire encore très mystérieuse.

Il était temps d'éclaircir quelques points. Après tout, il avait le droit de savoir à qui il avait affaire, c'était tout de même sa maison!

-Mathieu, c'est ça?

Le petit se raidit. Antoine releva lui aussi la tête, suivant l'échange.

-Oui, Monsieur.

L'homme déposa son journal, pliant soigneusement les grandes pages de l'actualité.

-Alors, comme ça, tu vas dans la même école qu'Antoine?

-Oui…

-Et vous êtes amis depuis longtemps?

Le petit figea un moment, avant de répondre prudemment.

-Je pense.

Armand haussa le sourcil devant cette réponse si courte. _Pas un garçon très bavard pour sûr._

-Et sais-tu ce que tu veux faire plus tard?

Mélanie éleva enfin la voix, indignée par un tel manque de retenue. D'habitude, son mari laissait les invités tranquilles!

-Armand! Cesse de l'importuner avec tes questions, veux-tu! Tu vois bien que ça le gêne.

Le regard de l'homme dévia vers sa femme, une réplique déjà en bouche avant que l'ami d'Antoine ne le coupe.

-N-non, c'est bon. Enfait, je, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, encore.

-Vraiment?

C'est Antoine qui avait pris la parole cette fois-ci, délaissant ses brocolis sous l'étonnement.

-Tu n'y as vraiment pas pensé?

Le petit passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais même pas si un jour j'aurai la possibilité de travailler…

Un silence malaisant accueillit la déclaration. Que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça? Heureusement, leur invité continua sur sa lancée.

-Mais… la vidéo. J'aime bien l'audiovisuel. On a fait un projet en classe, l'année passée. C'était…vraiment bien.

-Ah! Antoine aussi aime bien cela. Il t'a parlé de son projet?

-Maman!

Antoine jeta un regard furieux à sa mère. Son projet était censé rester secret! Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de concept! Et quoi de plus fou qu'un projet sans idée de base? Il en avait assez de toutes ces questions gênantes. Pourquoi ses parents ne les laissaient-ils pas respirer?

-J'ai fini de manger! Je vais dans ma chambre.

Le plus grand sortit brusquement de table, emportant ses restes jusqu'à levier avant de monter à l'étage. Un peu gêné, Mathieu prit lui aussi son assiette, suivant le tracé du plus grand. Il se retourna au dernier instant à la table, souriant timidement.

-Merci madame pour le repas. C'était très bon.

-Pas de quoi, mon chéri.

Les deux adultes écoutèrent le grincement des marches alors que le petit allait rejoindre leur fils. Le père prit la parole, les yeux revenant au journal.

-Il est plutôt timide, pas le genre d'ami que nous rapporte notre fils d'habitude, non Mélanie?

La femme prit une bouchée, réfléchissant.

-C'est un gentil garçon. Je trouve qu'ils se complètent parfaitement.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, comme toujours mon amour.

* * *

 _Jour 4-_

Les deux amis étaient dans la chambre d'Antoine, l'un attablé devant l'ordinateur, l'autre sur le lit. La chambre, lumineuse en cet après-midi pluvieux, respirait les chips et la pizza qu'ils avaient commandés hier. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre, ainsi qu'un tas de cartes éparpillées au quatre vents suite à une partie un peu trop intense. Ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de le rassembler.

Oui, c'était un joyeux bordel et non, hors de question de ramasser.

Depuis le matin, le chevelu montrait toutes les vidéos étranges et tordues qu'il avait trouvées lors de ses escapades dans les tréfonds d'Internet. Mathieu, en manque de technologie depuis près de deux ans, semblait vouloir rattraper le plus vite possible toutes ces heures perdues

Content de voir son ami remis sur pied, le plus grand avait volontiers suivi le schizophrène, le laissant utiliser sa connexion aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. C'était toujours mieux le voir curieux et attentif que prit dans cette étrange transe semi-droguée qu'il l'avait étreinte lors de ses premiers jours dans la maison.

Toujours couché sur le matelas gonflable, le petit avait passé de nombreuses heures sans bouger, le visage sans expressions, comateux. Pourtant, il n'était pas amorphe. Il avait répondu aux inquiétudes d'Antoine, le rassurant même (tout va bien, gros, je t'assure). Il avait mangé, il avait bougé, tout semblait normal. Mais il était présent sans l'être. Cette attitude semi-absente avait grandement inquiété le chevelu.

Heureusement, cette phase avait bien l'air d'être finie. Mathieu allait bien, il parlait, il souriait, il riait même de temps à autre. Sa blessure allait grandement mieux, son œil au beurre noir s'estompant progressivement.

À tous les jours, son amitié avec son colocataire de chambre grandissait, s'affermissait. Plus il apprenait à connaître l'autre, plus il voulait sa compagnie. Il espérait de tout cœur que leur relation continue, que ces deux semaines seraient plus qu'un interlude où la vie ne s'arrêtait qu'un instant avant de reprendre son cours, oubliant les instants partagés. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il voulait plus.

-Hé! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

Le châtain le regarda avec excitation, brisant sa chaîne de pensée.

Une vidéo où l'on voyait un illuminé parler de fin du monde défila à l'écran. Le gars, si engagé dans ses propos, bougeait d'une façon si caricaturale que ce ne pouvait qu'être drôle. Son ami avait vraiment le tour pour trouver les perles du net.

-T'en trouves, des vidéos, toi. Celle-ci mériterait presque une alerte psychopathe.

-Presque.

Les deux rires un moment, avant que le plus petit ne remette son casque d'écoute, se replongeant dans la toile. Soupirant, Antoine se remit à la lecture de son manga. Le temps passa subtilement dans une ambiance paisible et amicale.

-Hey Antoine.

-Hum?

-Je pense que j'aurais une idée pour ton projet.

-Ah?

Il n'avait que très peu parler de ce sujet avec Mathieu, se contenant de lui raconter la base. Après tout, plus le temps passait, moins il croyait possible de trouver un concept intéressant. Il fut tout de même touché que l'autre prenne le temps d'y penser.

-Et bien, tu vois toutes ces vidéos que tu m'as montrées? T'aimes ça, non, les trouver, les analyser, et tout le tralala…

-Euh, oui, pourquoi?

Le grand ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-Hum, alors, tu pourrais faire une émission avec ça. De la review de vidéo en quelque sorte. Tu prends les vidéos les plus étranges que tu peux trouver et voilà quoi. Moi, ce serait ça que je ferais si…si la situation aurait été différente.

Antoine se passa la main dans le front, délaissant son livre. L'idée avait du sens. Même beaucoup de sens! Il pourrait exploiter tout le matériel qu'il avait déjà sorti, allégeant grandement son travail. Avec un bon logiciel de montage, quelques clics ici et là, le tour serait joué. En plus, le concept lui permettrait d'être libre dans son style, faire les blagues qu'il voulait sans contraintes.

C'était de loin le concept qui se rapprochait le plus de ses valeurs intérieures.

-Mais mec, t'es un génie.

* * *

 _Jour 7-_

La famille dînait tranquillement, ou du moins, Mélanie ainsi que les garçons. Comme la plupart des soirs, Mr Daniel, très pris par son travail, avait dû s'absenter. Malgré tout, la table était mise et les dîneurs attaquaient avec appétit le spaghetti de la mère d'Antoine, réputée dans tout le voisinage. En fond, une mélodie aux saveurs pop résonnait, le système de son diffusant la radio dans toute la pièce.

Déjà une semaine que Mathieu était avec eux, et il filait un parfait bonheur.

Le châtain avait trouvé sa place dans la famille Daniel, aidant dans les tâches ménagères, passant le temps avec Antoine, se sentant accepté par cette petite famille unie. Il ne regrettait pour rien au monde sa fuite. Bien sûr, il savait que le bonheur ne serait pas éternel, tôt ou tard, cette joie fuirait sa vie, le laissant encore plus démunis qu'avant, enfermé entre quatre murs blancs. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne comptait que le présent.

Ce temps passé avec la mère d'Antoine, Mélanie, dont le caractère ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Marie. À se réveiller à n'importe quelle heure, sans contraintes, sans médocs, comme un adolescent normal. S'habiller dans des vêtements normaux, bien qu'un peu grands. Voir toute cette vie autour de lui…

Mais surtout, Antoine.

Il observa le concerné du coin de l'œil, qui semblait être en grand combat contre un spaghetti récalcitrant.

La vue le fit sourire.

Ce grand chevelu, si gentil, si attentionné… Cette façon dont ils avaient de parler, passant de sujets anodins à très sérieux en une fraction de seconde. Il aimait son sens particulier de l'humour, ses insultes loufoques distribuées généreusement à tout bout de champ, leurs moments de rigolade partagés devant une vidéo ou une émission de télé. Il se sentait si vivant à ses côtés, si sain.

Antoine était son ami. Son seul ami. La première personne sur qui il pouvait totalement reposer depuis le début de son internat.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait continuer ainsi, passer ses journées avec Antoine et sa famille, pour toujours. Si seulement c'était possible…

Il enfourcha une autre bouchée, la chanson diffusée à la radio se terminant pour laisser place à l'animateur. Après les habituels pubs et annonces en tous genres, ce fut le tour de l'info nouvelle du jour. Une voix grave, professionnelle, résonna dans la pièce.

 _Un incendie s'est déclaré tôt ce matin dans un immeuble touristique, faisant 2 morts et un blessé. Les autorités pensent que la cause pourrait être accidentelle._

Mélanie éleva la voix, sans pour autant baisser les yeux de son journal.

-Ah, c'était donc ça ce que j'ai vu ce matin, les pompiers qui bloquaient la rue!

Antoine soupira, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Maman, ce n'est pas parce que tu vois des pompiers que ça veut dire qu'il y a eu un feu.

-On ne sait jamais mon chéri, je suis sûr que Mathieu, lui, est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

Le concerné baissa la tête, souriant, ne voulant pas être pris entre les deux. Il allait prendre une autre bouchée, quand sa main se figea soudainement. Remarquant son malaise, la mère et le fils stoppèrent eux-aussi leur conversation, la voix du journaliste emplissant le silence.

- _Sommet,_ _1 mètre 60, 16 ans, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, portant une tenue médicale. Le fugueur est dangereux et pourrait présenter des comportements violents. Si vous possédez toutes informations concernant sa position ou des renseignements pertinents, nous vous prions de les faire parvenir immédiatement aux autorités les plus proches. Passons maintenant aux nouvelles internationales-_

Le reste des paroles se brouilla sans jamais atteindre le cerveau du jeune, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Un avis de recherche. Pour lui. La nourriture devant lui n'avait tout d'un coup plus aucun attrait.

La pièce parut soudain trop petite, la bile remontant sa gorge.

Repoussant sa chaise, il se leva brusquement, avant de quitter la salle, ne voulant pas voir les regards consternés des personnes présentes.

-Mathieu! Attends!

* * *

Antoine tambourinait depuis une bonne minute déjà la porte qui le séparait de la pièce où Mathieu s'était muré. Ils avaient tous été surpris par l'avis de recherche. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas se cacher de la vérité plus longtemps. Une annonce du genre devait arriver. Mathieu avait fui après tout. Le message les ramenait à la réalité.

-S'il te plait Mathieu, ouvre. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu restes à l'intérieur.

Des sanglots étouffés lui parvenaient aux oreilles, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son impuissance.

-Mathieu… Mathieu ouvre.

Soudain, la serrure décliqua et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une masse sanglotante lui fonça dessus, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces. Antoine leva les bras sous cet assaut désespéré.

-J-j'ai s-si peur Antoine. J-je ne veux p-pas y retourner.

La voix, si faible, si innocente, avait pris plusieurs octaves de haut.

-S'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas me prendre.

Il semblait si jeune dans cet état, si fragile. Depuis cet incident dans les toilettes au début d'année, Antoine n'avait pas revu ce côté si _faible_ de son ami. Vraisemblablement, le message à la radio avait suffi à déclencher une crise.

-Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, s'il te plaît.

Le gamin le regarda les yeux larmoyants, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le chandail du chevelu, ses pleurs mouillant le tissu.

Entourant doucement les épaules du petit, il resserra l'étreinte, tentant maladroitement de le réconforter.

-Je te le promets, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, Mathieu. Pas tant que je serai présent.

* * *

 _Nuit 8-_

1 :00

Les chiffres lumineux rouges de son cadran numérique étaient pourtant bien clairs. 1 heure du putain de matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir! Lui qui d'habitude sombrait comme une roche.

Soupirant, Antoine se retourna en direction de la porte, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois en cette nuit d'insomnie. Dans la pénombre de la chambre noire, ses yeux ouverts distinguaient vaguement les formes autour de lui, les reconstituant plus que les voyant.

Se posant sur l'endroit où Mathieu dormait, Antoine distingua vaguement la boule de couvertures que devait être son ami. Réduisant sa respiration, il écouta le souffle de son voisin monter et descendre, dans une mélodie endormie.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours. Se lançant dans d'abord dans une partie de Mario kart, puis dans un nouveau jeu de stratégie guerrière que le grand avait downloadé, le duo n'avaient pas démordé, passant un après-midi gaming à ne plus penser à rien d'autre que l'écran devant eux.

Mathieu n'ayant joué depuis longtemps, le chevelu crut pouvoir sortir gagnant aisément, se moquant même du plus petit. Grossière erreur. En plus d'être bon avec les manettes, le malade n'avait cessé de trouver de nouvelles façons d'utiliser ses joueurs, surprenant Antoine à ses propres jeux. Qui aurait cru que le petit névrosé était finalement un gamer accompli?

À force de se faire battre à plat de couture, le plus grand avait presque renoncé à essayer de gagner. Et vlan pour son orgueil. Néanmoins, il avait énormément apprécié son temps passé à jouer. Contrairement à ce que Nyo disait, il n'était pas un mauvais perdant.

Écoutant la respiration de l'autre, il se demanda comment ça devait faire de ne pas pouvoir profiter des consoles, de l'Internet (l'Internet!), ou juste de moments comme ils avaient eu, entre potes.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer. Probablement qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus.

Il se demanda à quoi se résumaient les rêves de l'autre, ce qui le forçait à continuer d'avancer. Ses ambitions, ses désirs, ses amours… Il devait forcément en avoir, il était humain comme eux-tous après tout. Et dire qu'il avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie plus tard.

L'adolescent se redressa dans le lit, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Son mouvement sembla déchirer le silence qui planait dans la petite pièce sombre, le vieux lit craquant sous le poids mal placé de son occupant.

Mathieu esquiva un mouvement de la main, grognant légèrement.

Antoine retint son souffle, fixant l'obscurité. Le silence se fit quelques instants, avant qu'il n'entende la forme de son ami se déplacer elle aussi.

-Mathieu? Mathieu, t'es là?

-Mmm

-Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

-Pas grave.

La voix endormie traversa la pièce, sans n'ajouter rien de plus.

Un blanc passa, seulement coupé par le bruit d'une auto circulant à l'extérieur.

-Hey

Quelques secondes passèrent.

-hum...?

-Ce que tu disais l'autre soir, que tu ne savais pas quoi faire plus tard, c'était vrai?

-Oui.

-T'as pas aucunes idées? Même pas une?

-Non.

Voyant que l'autre garçon n'était pas vraiment trop disposé à parler, Antoine laissa tomber, la chambre redevenant silencieuse.

L'obscurité rassurante de la nuit finie par avoir raison de son insomnie. Antoine sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, sa respiration plus profonde.

Son esprit, entre la conscience et le bord des nappes bienvenues du sommeil, prit quand même le temps d'enregistrer de dernières paroles.

Au fond de la pièce, du matelas pneumatique résonna une voix étouffée.

-Mais tu sais, faire des vidéos avec toi, je ne dirais jamais non

* * *

 _Jour 9-_

Baigné par la lumière du midi, Antoine regardait confortablement sur le sofa un énième Harry Potter, Mathieu accoté contre lui. Le petit n'avait pas tenu la moitié du film avant de tomber profondément endormi sur son ami, la tête calée contre l'épaule du plus grand.

Et Antoine, loin d'être embarrassé par cette présence, se sentait au contraire merveilleusement bien, le poids de son ami contre lui.

Après un petit déjeuner crêpes-rôties prit très tard dans la matinée, les deux avaient décidé de revoir leur culture cinématographique, se lançant dans un marathon qui parcourrait les différents classiques.

Après trois films et de nombreux _popcorn_ plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, l'ambiance détendue et confortable. Et Antoine, il devait le dire, avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la scène à l'écran.

Ses yeux revenaient irréversiblement vers le plus jeune, attirés par son visage, ses traits endormis, ses cheveux en bataille… il avait l'air si mignon comme cela, lui donnant l'envie de le maintenir encore plus longtemps dans ses bras, plus proche de lui. Il désirait imprimer chaque détail de cet instant si particulier, dans sa tête, les graver à jamais.

 _Si gay…_

Une voix susurra quelque part dans sa tête, méprisante.

Immédiatement, le plus grand se tendit. _Mais non, il n'était pas gay!_ Mathieu n'était qu'un ami, rien qu'un ami! Ils ne faisaient que profiter l'un de l'autre comme deux amis le feraient!

Certes, Mathieu était mignon, même très mignon. Presque beau. Mais non. Jamais. Il ne jouait pas de ce côté-là de la clôture

 _Pas encore…_

La voix rajouta, un accent moqueur.

 _Mais ta gueule toi!_ D'un cri mental puissant, Antoine tenta de faire taire sa conscience, ne voulant rien de plus que de profiter du moment. Mais néanmoins, le doute subsista. La magie du moment était brisée.

Antoine soupira, tentant bien de se détendre à nouveau, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur le faciès hideux de Voldemort.

Au loin la sonnette résonna, suivi des exclamations de sa mère. Une vague de question effleura l'esprit d'Antoine, à cette heure, rare était la visite, et ils n'attendaient personne. Bah, sa mère prendrait le soin de s'en occuper.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'il n'entende un grand remue-ménage de l'autre côté de la porte. Tiens, sa mère avait fait entrer le visiteur? Il se redressa un peu, entendant des pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer une petite figure aux deux poignets chargés de bracelet.

-Toine! Ta mère m'a dit que t'étais ici.

Le dénommé se figea, alors que Mathieu se réveillait brusquement, attirant l'attention de l'intrus. Celui-ci, prit une longue pause, choqué.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que le fêlé fout ici?! Tu sais bien qu'il est recherché partout!

Nyo le regardait, attendant une réponse, la main se portant à son cellulaire.

-Antoine, je sais pas pourquoi il est là, mais t'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison, ou j'appelle les flics!

* * *

 **Hihi, reviews? :3**


	10. Avril-Partie 1

_-Antoine, je sais pas pourquoi il est là, mais t'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison, ou j'appelle les flics._

Il n'oserait pas. _Il ne pouvait pa_ s!

La phrase se répétait en boule dans l'esprit ébahi d'Antoine.

Son espoir fut bien vite anéanti. Déjà, les tonalités numériques de l'appareil résonnaient en l'air. L'adolescent fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Sautant du divan, il arracha le téléphone mobile des mains du garçon, avant de bloquer la porte de son dos, la fermant d'un coup de pied bien placé.

-Écoute mec, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Surpris, Nyo s'était tout d'abord reculé devant l'assaut du plus grand, avant de bien vite se reprendre.

-Il est dangereux! Et toi tu l'invites chez toi!

-Non, non, il n'est pas dangereux! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi!

-Il n'est pas dangereux! As-tu oublié ce qu'il a fait!? Ce gars a menacé la classe entière avec un couteau putain!

Un silence accueillit la déclaration. De sa place sur le canapé, Mathieu baissa la tête. Nyo profita de son léger avantage pour charger.

-Rends-moi mon cell maintenant!

-Avant, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer!

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Rends-le-moi!

-Ny-

En ayant plus qu'assez, l'interpeller se précipita sur Antoine, tentant de lui arracher le précieux objet des mains.

Sa tentative fut bien vite mise à l'échec, ses mains retenues dans l'étau serré de celles du plus grand, et plus fort que lui.

-Lâches-moi, crétin!

-Merde Nyo, tu vas t'arrêter et m'écouter pour une fois, bordel à couilles!

Le cri résonna dans la pièce.

Nyo n'avait que rarement entendu son meilleur ami élever la voix. Certes, Antoine avait un registre d'insulte aussi variées qu'hétéroclites, mais il restait une personne plutôt introvertie selon ses critères. Le seul fait de le voir aussi en colère le força à reconsidérer sa position.

Reculant de quelques pas, il avait croisé les bras, défiant.

-Parle donc.

Antoine avait soupiré de soulagement.

-Mathieu n'est pas comme tu penses qu'il est…

-Laisse-moi rire..

Un rictus méprisant déforma ses traits. Ses yeux dévièrent légèrement sur l'autre violent assit dans le salon de son meilleur ami. Dos à lui, la posture renfermée, Nyo pouvait voir à quel point il était tendu.

Tant mieux. Le voir avachi si familièrement tantôt sur le sofa de son meilleur pote lui avait foutu un choc. Remarquant ses regards sur l'autre, Antoine l'avait entraîné plus loin dans la pièce, coupant son champ de vision.

Ses mots avaient été rapides, son débit encore plus torrentiel qu'à la normale. En quelques phrases, il avait résumé la situation. L'état dans lequel Mathieu s'était présenté à lui au début des vacances, ses blessures. Comment il avait décidé de l'accueillir chez lui le temps des vacances.

Dire que le récit le rassurait aurait été un euphémisme. Mais un doute s'infiltrait peu à peu dans sa conscience. Blessé? Salement amoché? Nyo n'aimait pas la violence. Ni plus le sang. Serait-il possible que l'autre garçon eût vraiment besoin d'aide cette journée-la?

-Et ses parents? Ce sont eux qui lui ont fait ça?

-Euh, non, pas vraiment…

-Qui alors?

-C'est…je-

-Donc, tu ne sais pas! Il est peut-être mêlé à des trucs de revendeurs, et toi tu l'invites chez toi!

-Non, non, je t'assure! Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te dire cela.

Une voix étrangère se mêla à l'argument.

-Non, en effet, ce n'est pas à toi.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, se retournant vivement. Mathieu les regardait, les bras croisés nerveusement devant lui. Se mordillant la lèvre, le plus jeune se tourna vers Nyo, les yeux baissés au sol.

Il reprit son souffle, déglutissant, relevant le regard.

-Je, Je suis schizophrène, avec des troubles dissociatifs de l'identité.

Tordant ses mains, il coupa à nouveau tous contacts visuels.

-On m'a placé en hospitalisation, il y a deux ans, lorsque les premiers symptômes sont apparus. Ma mère disait que c'était pour mon bien. Que je serais guéri. Que je reviendrais à la maison au bout de quelques mois… Mais non. Les mois sont devenus des années et… Ça s'éternise, ça n'a pas de fin. Récemment, ils…C'est, c'est devenu insupportable. Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas. Je me suis enfui. Antoine m'a accueilli.

Le petit baissa la tête, essayant manifestement de maintenir son calme, de garder un visage indifférent.

-J-je sais. Je fais des crises. Des psychoses. Je suis violent. Mais ce n'est pas moi ça, ce n'est pas moi! Je, je m'en veux tellement…tellement pour ce que j'ai pu faire, ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est de ma faute. Je ne suis pas assez fort et-

Sa voix se brisa

-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir effacer ces moments… Mais c'est impossible. Ils font partit de moi. Ils _sont_ moi. Je, je comprendrais si tu décidais d'appeler la police.

Se détournant d'eux, le petit avait rejoint sa place au divan, défait. Nyo l'avait fixé tout le chemin des retours, incrédules. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire de ce que l'on venait de lui présenter.

 _C'est un schizo putain. Un vrai. Les rumeurs avaient eu raison, finalement._

-Rends-moi mon cell, Antoine.

Les deux se défièrent du regard.

-Nyo…

\- Rends-le-moi

Le plus jeune tint bon. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Antoine lui tendit l'objet, ses émotions illisibles. Il recula de quelques pas, les mains levées au ciel, vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Il avait eu l'ait si faible tantôt, si vulnérable.

Le téléphone semblait si lourd dans ses mains.

Il déglutit, allumant l'appareil. L'interface lui parut beaucoup plus froide qu'à l'habitude.

Antoine lui faisait confiance. Antoine l'avait accueilli chez lui.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les touches, arrêtant juste avant la pression.

Et s'il disait vrai. Et si il ne pouvait vraiment pas revenir dans ce… centre. Allait-il envoyer quelqu'un en enfer?

Ses doigts gelèrent.

Il ne voulait être le responsable de souffrance pour rien au monde. Et s'il se trompait?

Soudain, le téléphone sembla trop lourd. Lourd de responsabilité. Lourd de choix.

 _C'est un malade, un malade. Un fêlé!_

Il ferma les yeux, lâchant le téléphone. Un psychopathe n'aurait pas ressenti de regrets pour ses actions.

Doucement, il se retourna, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il marcha jusqu'au divan, sentant le regard d'Antoine lui brûler la peau.

Il se présenta devant l'autre, l'attitude complètement fermée. Mathieu releva la tête, ce même air de résignation au fond des yeux.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Il vit le plus petit retenir son souffle.

-Mais Antoine semble avoir confiance en toi.

Nyo détourna le regard, croisant brièvement celui du brun avant de revenir à ceux devant lui.

-Et je fais confiance à Antoine. Mais au moindre faux pas, au moindre signe, j'appelle la police. Je n'hésiterai pas. Clair?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Limpide.

* * *

3 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la présence de Mathieu avait été découverte.

Nyo était revenu chaque jour, disant vouloir profiter des derniers instants de vacance pour passer du temps avec son meilleur pote. Mais le chevelu n'était pas con, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façon de le surveiller, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que son invité n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge à la première occasion.

Cette méfiance, sorte d'animosité constante envers le plus frêle, avait transparu dès les premiers instants où ils avaient tenté de faire des activités ensemble, au grand découragement d'Antoine.

Mathieu, déjà timide par nature, s'était encore plus refermé sur lui-même. La tension dans les airs avait bien vite devenue insupportable, malgré tous ses efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère. De quoi s'en arracher les yeux.

Au milieu du deuxième jour, le futur vidéaste avait craqué. Abandonnant ses amis dans la chambre, il s'était trouvé une excuse bidon pour fuir l'espace clos.

Descendant dans la cuisine, il avait décompressé un moment, s'appuyant contre le comptoir, détendant ses nerfs à vif. Laisser les deux dans la chambre n'avait probablement pas été une bonne idée, mais rester une minute de plus sous tous ces sous-entendus l'aurait tué.

Un moment de solitude plus tard, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, et s'était préparé mentalement à affronter encore une fois ses deux amis.

S'arrêtant devant la porte pour prendre une dernière respiration, il figea. Une conversation avait lieu de l'autre côté.

-Moi aussi, je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment bien, en fait.

La voix de Mathieu fusait, étonnamment détendue.

-C'est vrai! Je devrais essayer de faire ça moi aussi un jour!

Antoine écarquilla des yeux. Nyo répondait à Mathieu? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bordel!

Il ouvra la porte brusquement, les trouvant les deux en contemplation devant l'ordinateur. Nyo se redressa à son entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey, Antoine! Enfin revenu! On croyait que t'étais mort en bas, ou un truc du genre. T'as manqué quelque chose! Mathieu m'a montré ce vidéo, ce _live_ , comme il l'appelle. Imagine, mon graphiste préféré, qui produit de petits ateliers en direct sur Internet, et je ne le savais même pas !

Le plus petit continua son babillage de fanboy survolté, l'air plus ouvert et détendu qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis des jours. Antoine échangea un regard incrédule avec Mathieu, qui lui sourit timidement en réponse, haussant les épaules.

Dès ce moment, l'ambiance dans la maison se transforma, beaucoup plus confortable. Nyo s'était progressivement acclimaté à Mathieu. Sans pour autant être totalement à l'aise, cette horrible méfiance latente dans chacun de ces gestes avait peu à peu disparu. Antoine n'en demandait pas plus.

Aujourd'hui, le trio s'était lancé dans leur devoir de science. Après tout, l'école approchait, il pouvait profiter du temps ensemble pour finaliser certains détails. Évidemment, Nyo, faisant partie d'une autre équipe, avait été un peu mis de côté.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela, il pouvait enfin profiter de l'imposante collection de manga affichée dans la bibliothèque du brun.

Affalé sur une chaise, dos au duo, il allait bientôt terminer son 3ieme manga d'affilée. Refermant délicatement la couverture, il se leva d'un bond.

-Putain Ant', t'as la suite de ce bouquin? Me la faut c'est important!

Le grand brun ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de ses calculs, Mathieu se tournant vers lui, avant de se reconcentrer sur son rapport.

-Deuxième étagère à droite. Tu peux pas le manquer.

-D'acc!

Il se dirigea vers le meuble, tentant de repérer l'objet de ses désirs, quand son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche arrière, regardant qui cherchait à l'appeler.

 _Appel Entrant (vidéo)-Charlotte_

Sans réfléchir, il appuya par automatisme sur le bouton répondre. Sa petite amie lui manquait. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire qu'il pouvait l'appeler sa «petite amie».

Le temps que la connexion se forme, le visage souriant de sa copine apparu à l'écran. Charlotte avait l'air en pleine forme, ses yeux pétillaient derrière leurs lunettes.

-Nyo! Tu me manques tellement!

Il sourit.

-À moi aussi! J'ai hâte que tu reviennes..

-Plus que quelques jours. Je vois que tu es chez Antoine?

-Ouep. J'étais en train de lire.

Au loin, le concerné éleva la voix, un flot d'injures aux lèvres, vraisemblablement en guerre contre une formule récalcitrante.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Oh, je vois qu'il est en pleine forme!

Il sourit à son tour, moqueur.

-Du Antoine tout craché.

-Et toi tu le laisses tout seul avec ses problèmes! Quel ami indigne.

Le ton avait été celui de la plaisanterie, mais le jeune sentit tout de même le besoin de se justifier.

-Non non, t'en fais pas, il est avec Mat-

Il stoppa brusquement. Que venait-il de dire?

-Avec qui?

Sa copine le regardait, penchant la tête. Il déglutit.

-Euh… personne.

-Voyons, il n'est pas avec personne, Nyo.

-Si si, je t'assure, ce n'est pas important!

-Nyo… Dis-moi franchement, avec qui es-tu?

-Euh… je…

La voix de Mathieu retentit soudainement très clairement dans la pièce, le châtain tentant visiblement d'aider son coéquipier.

-C'est sa voix que je viens d'entendre là? Tu ne vas pas le nier plus longtemps!

-Enfait…

-Dis-moi Nyo! C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande! Ne me force pas à appeler Antoine directement!

-Je-je.. c'est, c'était celle de Mathieu…

Le silence s'éternisa. Incrédule, l'adolescente le brisa finalement.

\- Mathieu, comme le Mathieu?! Le fêlé schizo de l'école?! Mais t'es malade!

-Je- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Charlotte..

La voix du petit s'étrangla. À l'écran, la jeune fille s'énervait.

-Il est recherché partout Nyo! Faut appeler la police, et vite!

-N-non, ne fais pas ça!

Nyo paniquait.

-Charlotte-

-Merde, Nyo, ne bouge pas, les flics vont arriver. Tout va aller bien ok?

-Non Charlotte, arrêtes-

La communication coupa brusquement. _Merde_

Il tenta frénétiquement de réappeler, sans succès. Ligne occupée.

 _Bordel de putain de Merde._

Une boule d'angoisse se formait peu à peu dans son ventre alors qu'il éteignait le téléphone. Se retournant prudemment, il s'approcha du bureau.

-Les gars, je pense que nous avons un problème.

* * *

Rémon triait des papiers sur son bureau, l'œil amorphe, les vêtements froissés par les derniers jours, écrasé par la fatigue.

Deux semaines qu'il trimait. Lancer l'alerte, réunir les chefs d'unité pour les informer de la situation, fouiller le centre, les parcs avoisinants, ratisser le quartier complet, et la liste s'allongeait, encore et encore. Ajouter à ça sa charge de travail habituel, il n'en pouvait plus.

Et tout ça à cause de qui? Du sale gosse, évidemment.

Négligemment, il entrouvrit son tiroir. Les reflets ambrés de la bouteille éclairèrent sa pupille.

La gendarmerie avait été appelée en renfort une journée après le début des recherches, les médias mis à contribution. _Un dangereux schizophrène s'est échappé de l'unité sous haute surveillance de l'institut Desmarais, à vos gardes populace_! Autant dire que la presse en avait fait ses choux gras… Au grand dam du docteur.

Cette publicité, imposée et malvenue, embarrassait au plus au point sa position au centre. Des fonctionnaires étaient venus, avaient posé des questions. L'enquête était ouverte. On cherchait des responsables. Comment un enfant de 16 ans avait-il réussi à déjouer le système de sécurité du centre? Comment avait-il même pu réussir à franchir les limites de son unité?

À toutes ces questions, il n'y avait qu'un coupable. Bien sûr, cette sotte infirmière, mais plus encore lui-même, responsable présent au moment de l'incident. En remontant les sources, on s'attaquait à son poste directement.

Son job. La seule chose qui le maintenait encore à flot. La seule chose qu'il lui restait depuis le divorce. Il n'avait pas d'enfant, pas de famille. Il se réveillait le matin pour son travail, et se couchait le soir en pensant au lendemain. Perdre son emploie le détruirait.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Jamais.

Il le retrouverait, il en donnait sa parole.

D'un coup sec, il referma le tiroir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévier, pas en de tels moments. Plus tard, quand tout serait fini. Un peu de patience. Il ne craquerait pas.

Il recommença son travail, qui consistait en ce moment à éplucher tous les numéros de téléphone de la mère du fugueur, qui était injoignable depuis que le l'incident avait-eu lieu. Peut-être leur avait-elle donné un mauvais numéro? Ou avait-changé de cellulaire? Reste qu'il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de contact. Il était de préférence que ce soit eux qui lui expliquent à situation, et non les médias, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone déchira le silence.

Immédiatement, il décrocha.

-Institut Démarais, que puis-je faire pour vous.

Une voix grave lui répondit.

Silencieusement, il hocha la tête face aux informations qu'on lui transmettait, un sourire de plus en plus grand aux lèvres.

-C'est compris, monsieur le commissaire. Appelez-moi dès que ce sera fait.

Il raccrocha le combiné avant de composer un autre numéro.

-Éric, c'est bien toi? Parfait. Prépare ton unité. Ils l'ont retrouvé.

* * *

-Mais putain Nyo! T'avais juste à raccrocher!

-C'est ma copine Antoine! Je ne peux pas lui couper au nez!

Antoine était en train de s'arracher les cheveux, Nyo et lui se disputant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Mathieu s'était assis sur le lit à l'annonce, son regard ne quittant plus le mur. La police allait arriver, pour lui, c'en était maintenant chose certaine. Son bonheur lui serait arraché, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

La voix de son meilleur ami résonna vaguement dans le brouillard de son esprit, criant encore au dessinateur.

-Mais merde, c'est ta faute! Pourquoi je t'ai laissé entrer aussi!

Que pouvait-il faire? S'enfuir? Pourquoi? Ils le retrouveraient en moins de deux. Il n'avait nulle part où aller se réfugier.

-De quoi, ma faute? C'est pas moi qui a laissé un putain de schizo vivre chez lui, à ce que je sache! Tu l'as invité chez toi, assume!

Les mots faisaient mal. Mais son esprit était trop embué pour y prêter attention. Les policiers allaient débarquer. Ils allaient le ramener à l'hôpital. La douleur viendrait plus tard.

-Je te défends de l'appeler comme ça! C'est à cause de ton téléphone que l'on en est rendu là!

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça encore!

Mathieu se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il allait retrouver sa cellule. Tout était fini.

Les deux voix continuaient de s'engueuler, l'oubliant complètement. Il voulait leur dire d'arrêter, que ça ne servait à rien. Il n'en voulait pas à Nyo. Il s'en voulait à lui-même. Rester ici, soumettre Antoine à cela, c'était irresponsable, c'était cruel. Il savait, en fuyant, qu'il serait retrouvé.

Rémon lui ferait payer son escapade. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Il appuya les paumes de ses mains contre son visage.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, les gars. Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix faible ne perça pas les cris que les deux autres se lançaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout arrive maintenant?

On sonna à la porte, le son filtrant aisément dans toute la maison.

Immédiatement, la chambre se figea. Mathieu sentit son estomac se torde douloureusement.

-Ce n'est peut-être que le voisin… lança Nyo.

Mais personne ne se faisait d'illusions. Le grincement des marches annonça l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes. Mathieu sentit la terreur prendre le contrôle. Ils étaient là!

On toqua doucement à porte, le visage de la mère d'Antoine apparaissant dans entrebâillement. Sa voix était douce, empreinte de regrets.

-Mathieu? Mathieu… Il y a des hommes qui veulent te parler. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, mais je dois les laisser entrer.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Il paniquait.

-Non, s'il vous plaît non!

3 hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Deux étaient en uniforme, un en civile, leurs armes de service mises bien en évidence contre leur taille. Leur seule présence suffit à installer un climat de tension sous-jacent dans la pièce.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement de leur cible, professionnel dans leur maintien, dans leur posture. Le premier, le civil en veston, un homme à la large carrure et aux lunettes noires questionna délicatement le fugueur, faisant attention à ne pas hausser la voix.

-Mathieu, c'est ça? Nous avons quelques mots à te dire. Nous aimerions que tu nous suives jusque dans la voiture.

Mais plus ils avançaient, plus le jeune adolescent reculait, prit au piège.

Antoine et Nyo, figés, ne purent qu'assister à la scène en tant que spectateur, incapables de réagir.

-Je-non, je ne peux pas. S'il vous plaît. Il-il va me frapper, je ne veux pas!

Un des hommes en uniforme s'avança.

-Jeune homme, ne trouves-tu pas que tu en as déjà assez fait? Ne nous oblige pas à avoir recours à la force.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, n'avancez pas.

Sa respiration devenait erratique, de la sueur s'accumulait le long de ses tempes.

Inquiète, Mélanie éleva la voix.

-Monsieur l'agent, vous voyez bien qu'il ne va pas bien, laissez-lui le temps…

Le civil ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête.

-Je suis désolé, madame, mais notre travail doit être fait.

Celui qui avait répondu s'avança vers le petit, lui touchant l'épaule. La réaction de recul de l'adolescent fut aussi violente que l'arrêt du mur derrière lui.

-Arrêtez, ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez PAS!

-Bon, c'est assez maintenant! Tu vas nous suivre, plus de discussion.

Le châtain se prit la tête entre les mains, un grognement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres, bestial. Les policiers, méfiants, portèrent leurs mains à leur arme, reculant d'un pas. Le garçon releva lentement la tête, cessant tout d'un coup de trembler.

Une lueur délirante dansait au fond de ses yeux, démente. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres.

Il avait perdu la tête. La renaissance du fêlé, le vrai, celui qu'ils craignaient tous.

Une voix, rauque, menaçante, les fit tous frissonner.

\- À mon tour de jouer, gamin.

Ce qui se passa ensuite restera à jamais flou dans l'esprit d'Antoine. Tout se passa si rapidement.

Mathieu qui se jetait sur le policier en civile, qui tombait à terre, sa tête heurtant le bureau dans un bruit sourd. Il ne bougeait plus. Mathieu qui se relevait, prenant l'arme de la ceinture de sa victime, qui les regardait, ce même sourire hystérique.

Les policiers qui hurlaient, qui sortaient leurs propres armes, une dizaine de secondes trop tard. La confrontation, les deux camps se visant l'un l'autre.

La voix grave déchira la gorge du plus petit, aux accents de folie et de sadisme.

-On fait moins les malins, n'est-ce pas, gamins? On a voulu jouer au plus fin hein? Dommage, on ne gagne jamais contre moi. Je vais vous buter un par un, lentement, en prenant mon temps. Vous allez couiner comme des fillettes, vous me supplierez d'en finir! Vous la voudrez, cette balle dans votre misérable tête.

Un rire maniaque, muant peu à peu à un cri de rage trop longtemps contenue.

-Le gamin se laissait peut-être faire, mais pas moi! VOUS ENTENDEZ!

Toute la salle eut un mouvement de recul. Les deux policiers restant ne baissèrent cependant pas leurs armes, le visage restant impassible. Seule leur respiration les trahissait.

-Baisse ton arme. Ne commet pas un geste que tu regretteras ensuite, jeune homme.

-Par qui je commence, HEIN?

-Lâche ton arme, jeune homme. Et nous oublierons les paroles qui viennent d'être dites. Lâche-la avant qu'il n'arrive un accident fâcheux.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce sursautèrent au son caractéristique. Les policiers resserrèrent leur prise sur leur arme.

-C'est toi, oui, je vois que tu le veux. On va commencer par toi, petit chanceux. N'est-ce pas, t'es chanceux, tu le sais, non?!

Il pointa son arme vers le front du premier policier, qui leva précautionneusement les mains en l'air.

-Tu le sais?! Réponds-moi!

Les deux policiers se consultèrent du regard une fraction de seconde. Celui en joug hocha discrètement la tête, donnant à son coéquipier la permission de tirer.

Tout se passait au ralenti, Antoine vit le doigt du policier armé se rétracter sur la gâchette. Un élan monstrueux d'impuissance le traversa. L'irréparable allait bientôt être commis, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Quelqu'un allait tomber, pour ne plus se relever. Et si ce n'était pas mat', ça allait être un autre dans la pièce. Il n'y aurait pas de compromis. Il devait faire quelque chose! Il le devait!

Soudain, devant les armes toujours braquées, mortelles, une grande sérénité l'envahit. Il savait quoi faire.

-Arrête Mathieu.

Antoine s'interposa entre les deux canons, face à Mathieu, affrontant son regard fanatique. Une tempête bleue-grise contre le calme marron.

Au fond de la pièce, il entendit sa mère retenir un hoquet de frayeur.

-Ce n'est pas toi, arrête.

-Dégage du chemin, gamin de mes deux...

Les yeux le regardaient, toujours aussi désaxés, un soupçon d'irritation les traversant.

-Non.

 _Non._ Il ne bougerait pas. Il n'abandonnerait pas Mathieu aux mains de l'esprit qui l'habitait.

-Pour qui tu te prends! Dégage si tu ne veux pas connaître le même sort que les deux autres.

L'arme était toujours braquée sur le front du plus grand. Au sol, le policier mis à terre commençait peu à peu à reprendre conscience.

-Mathieu arrête. Dépose-la.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, gamin! Tu veux y passer toi aussi?

-Tu ne tireras pas

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais.

Antoine répondit d'une assurance tranquille, sa voix basse murmurant avec une absolue confiance.

-Mathieu ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Pas le Mathieu que je connais. Pas mon _ami_.

L'arme commença à trembler dans les mains du plus petit.

-Va-t'en, j'ai dit!

Pour toute réponse, hocha négativement la tête, sans jamais cesser de le fixer au travers de ses lunettes.

-Bouge!

Il perdait peu à peu de son maintien. Antoine pouvait voir Mathieu lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. Lutter violemment, à en voir les expressions de douleur qui traversaient le fêlé.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'en aller tout simplement…

La voix se brisa totalement à la dernière syllabe, le garçon se pliant en deux, le front dans les mains. L'arme tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Immédiatement, les deux policiers restants le plaquèrent sur le mur, forçant ses bras de façon douloureuse vers l'arrière, lui enfilant les menottes.

Le plus petit ne se débattit même pas, l'œil vide, témoin sans vivre sa propre arrestation. D'un geste rageur, un des hommes le força à se mettre en mouvement, l'amenant hors de la chambre. Tête baissée, son regard ne rencontra celui de personne. Il ne put voir l'expression ahurîtes et apeurée de Nyo, l'incompréhension de Mélanie, et le désespoir d'Antoine.

On releva le policier en civil d'une poignée de main franche. Le coup reçu à l'impact contre le bureau l'avait sonné, mais sans plus.

Avant de partir, celui-ci, essuyant la trace de sang qu'avait causé la blessure du bureau, se retourna.

-Soyez sûr que vous nous vous convoquerons pour vos dépositions. Un crime ne reste jamais impuni.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres!**

 **Review? :3**


	11. Avril-Partie 2

_Ploc, Ploc, Ploc._

Les gouttes s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre, dans une cadence soutenue. Étendue dans cette infinie de blanc, la tête penchée contre son épaule, Mathieu observait sans voir le labyrinthe constamment en mouvement de l'eau qui tombe.

Il ferma les yeux, ses paupières trop lourdes. L'éclairage cru des néons de la salle d'isolement teintait son obscurité de sang. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas la force de les rouvrir. Tout son corps était de plomb.

 _Ploc, ploc, ploc._

Un esprit brumeux, les membres pesants: la drogue faisait effet. Il ne sentait presque plus les perfusions. Était-ce bon signe? Il tenta de se rappeler ce que l'infirmière avait dit, sans grand succès. Il voyait son visage près de sien, insistant, ses lèvres s'ouvrir et se fermer, lui dire de se calmer. Il se sentait convulser, arracher les aiguilles de sa peau, les hommes dans la pièce, les liens avec lesquels on l'avait contraint. Il ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux. Les souvenirs se brouillaient dans sa tête.

 _Ploc, ploc, ploc._

Des images d'Antoine, de Nyo, de Mélanie, de Marie, et même de sa mère défilèrent en flash dans sa mémoire. Il repensa à la moustache du policier qui l'avait interrogé. Bizarrement, cette vision le fit sourire.

Sourire qui flétrit bien vite. Le froid assaillait sa peau découverte. La salle d'isolement, peu utilisée, manquait cruellement de chauffage. À moins que ce ne soit les effets du cocktail médicamenteux qu'on lui avait administré?

Prisonnier de son corps trop lourd, il n'arrivait pas à demander de l'aide. Il doutait que quelqu'un l'entende de toute façon, il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Personne pour le secourir. Il était seul. Complètement seul dans cette étendu blanchâtre. Des heures, des jours, qu'il se trouvait ici. Combien exactement? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien.

L'obscurité opaque nimbait son esprit. La lutte était inégale, le combat perdu d'avance.

 _Ploc ploc ploc_

Il se laissa couler.

* * *

-Donc, si je résume, le dénommé Mathieu s'est présenté à vous, blessé, sans vous expliquer la situation ni l'illégalité de son geste. Vous l'avez accueilli et hébergé, tout en sachant qu'il présentait des problèmes psychiatriques importants, suite à votre visite à l'institut Desmarais, que nous avons consignée ici dans notre rapport. Je peux comprendre que vous n'aviez peut-être pas pris conscience des avis de recherche concernant votre ami, mais vous deviez vous douter de la situation quand même. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet?

L'homme le regardait avec insistance, un stylo à l'affût de ses moindres paroles. Étrangement, Antoine n'arrivait qu'à se concentrer sur la moustache imposante de l'homme.

Déjà une heure qu'il était assis à cette table froide du commissariat, à répéter les mêmes informations, encore et encore. La petite salle, surchauffée, sentait les relents de sueur et de café moisi. Sa mère devait être dans la même situation, dans une autre pièce. Nyo aussi. Qui aurait cru que prendre une simple déposition pouvait être aussi barbant.

Tous avaient été sous le choc après l'événement. Voir un être normalement aussi timide et réservé que Mathieu réagir aussi violemment les avait grandement affectés. Mélanie pensait que toute la situation était déplorable, que la police n'avait rien fait pour calmer le jeune, aggravant même sa crisede violence. Nyo, lui, ne savait pas quoi en penser.

-Jeune homme, j'attends votre réponse.

Le crayon dans la main du gros homme devant lui tremblait d'impatience, sa voix traînante perçant ses pensées. Tiens, il l'avait oublié, celui-là. Il soupira, se replaçant sur sa chaise.

-Oui, je m'en doutais. Je veux dire, je le savais, je pense.

-Et pourquoi n'avoir pas averti les services d'urgence les plus près?

Antoine joua avec les bords du dossier qu'il avait apporté. Ce document contenait l'ensemble de toutes ses recherches, toutes ses preuves, toutes ses pistes de solution sur le cas de son ami. Pendant les trois jours d'intervalle entre le départ forcé du petit et l'appel des policiers, Antoine avait amplement pensé et repensé à comment il pourrait expliquer ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, peut-être même aider Mathieu par la manière. L'attitude de l'homme devant lui seul avait suffi à résorber ses espoirs.

-Il allait mal, Monsieur. Et tout me portait à croire que c'était le centre qui le traitait ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer là-bas!

-Bien sûr que vous le pouviez! Réalisez-vous combien votre comportement était stupide et irréfléchi! Vous avez mis en danger tous ceux se trouvant autour de vous! Complètement irresponsable!

-Mathieu n'est pas dangereux!

Antoine osa pour la première fois hausser la voix. Il en avait assez, de tout cela, cet interrogatoire insensé, ces morales à la con. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'une action qu'il ne regretterait jamais. Il voulait en finir.

heureusement pour lui, on toqua à la porte, doucement mais fermement. Le policier grommela dans sa barbe, avant de posément se lever et contourner le bureau. L'ouverture laissa entrevoir un jeune homme en costard, jeune, peut-être dans la trentaine. Des lunettes noires et des cheveux bruns complétaient une impression de sérieux et de professionnalisme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous?

Ne se laissant pas démonter, le bureaucrate parla avec assurance.

-Je viens pour parler à M. Daniel, il est présent? Je vois que oui.

L'homme évita l'agent pour s'avancer vers Antoine, la main tendue.

-Je m'appelle Jean Harrison, travailleur chez la direction de la protection de la jeunesse.

-Euh, moi c'est Antoin-

L'homme le coupa abruptement, son impolitesse compensée par un sourire charmeur.

-Oui, je sais. Je viens te parler de ton ami, M. Sommet. Je voudrais que nous nous asseyions tous les deux et abordons certains points précis à son sujet ensemble.

L'agent de police, tout d'abord surpris, mais de plus en plus mécontent de l'attitude entreprenante du jeunot, sortit de sa torpeur.

-J'étais en plein interrogatoire, le jeune! Vous n'avez pas à débarquer comme ça, je travaille moi!

Levant les yeux au ciel, le nouvel arrivant tendit un badge bien en évidence.

-Et bien moi aussi. J'ai l'autorisation du commissaire pour accomplir ma tâche, jugée prioritaire. Je vous demanderais donc de sortir. Nous avons des choses importantes à faire ici.

Les sourcils de l'homme s'arquèrent, alors que sa moustache frémissait d'outrance contenue. D'un claquement de porte bien senti, il quitta la salle, drapé de sa dignité vexée.

Harrison soupira, visiblement amusé.

-Bon, maintenant que ceci est fait, commençons.

Il tira la chaise, et s'assit confortablement, ouvrant sa mallette pour en sortir divers documents. Antoine se redressa, lui aussi, désormais plus attentif. Si la chaleur était toujours aussi insoutenable, la situation avait le mérite de l'intéresser.

-Alors, Mathieu Sommet. Son dossier nous a été soumis il y a peu de temps. Notre seul témoignage est celui de votre ami lui-même, lors de son interrogatoire quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'est plaint d'abus physique et psychologique. Comme lors de n'importe quel cas dans ce genre, ce dossier est allé jusqu'à nous.

L'homme se gratta le nez, pensif.

-Il n'y a, par exemple, aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. Étant donné son statut médical, nous avons considéré que son témoignage avait de forte chance d'être biaisé, la nature paranoïaque d'une schizophrénie pouvant empirer drastiquement tout geste qu'il jugerait déplacé. Ceci étant dit, j'ai voulu aller voir par moi-même avant que le dossier ne soit clos.

Il prit une voix plus douce.

-Ce que j'ai pu observer m'a surpris, et j'espère pouvoir éclaircir la situation avec vous, M. Daniel. Alors, je vous pose la question. Croyez-vous que Mathieu Sommet est ou a été victime d'abus ou de mauvaises conditions de vie au cours des derniers mois?

* * *

Rémon savourait une énième gorgée brûlante. Il avait depuis longtemps outrepassé les limites acceptables d'alcoolémie. Pas grave. L'alcool réchauffait son cœur, emplissant son corps d'un bonheur imbécile. Le moment était spécial, unique. Il trinquait à son succès. Un petit verre seulement. Ou deux. Peut-être même trois. Ou plus? Peu importe. Il avait gagné. Sur toute la ligne. Victoire totale. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Le gosse retrouvé, enfermé, hors d'état de nuire. Tous ses efforts avaient porté leur fruit. Il méritait bien une petite récompense. Un moment de détente, à l'abri des regards, maintenant que tous étaient partis.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de ressentir chaque instant de ce moment de plénitude pleinement mérité. Il s'étira, s'étendant sur sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres.

Marie serait bientôt à lui. Il avait vu le regard qu'elle avait eu pour le gosse quand ils l'avaient ramené ici. Violent, agressif, acculé comme un animal enragé, le personnel n'avait eu autre choix que de le contenir et le contraindre aux sédatifs. Il avait ordonné qu'on le place en chambre d'isolement, personne n'avait contesté. Tous avaient enfin vu la vraie nature de ce gamin arrogant.

Et pour être en isolement, il le resterait! Il avait tous les pouvoirs dans ce centre. Personne ne se mettrait dans son chemin. Personne Personne Personne. Plus jamais. Marie viendrait vers lui. Qui pourrait lui résister.

Il se leva brusquement, le sol tangua sous ses pieds.

C'était drôle, on se serait cru en bateau.

Un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres, incontrôlable. Jamais la vie n'avait été si bonne pour lui. Son ancienne femme pouvait bien aller jour la salope avec qui elle voulait. Il s'en foutait, s'en foutait, vous entendez. Personne ne pouvait plus se mettre dans son chemin.

La démarche chancelante, il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Il voulait voir le gamin. Lui montrer à quel point il avait gagné. Il voulait l'écraser. Personne ne pouvait plus se mettre dans son chemin.

Il traversa les corridors, le pas ivre. Plusieurs infirmières de l'équipe de nuit le regardent passer, étonnées, des questions muettes aux lèvres.

-Vous allez bien, Monsieur?

Il leur rit au nez, se traînant toujours vers l'avant.

-C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie.

-Monsieur?

Il continua sa procession, les ignorant complètement. Il s'en foutait de ce qu'elles pouvaient penser. Même l'idée qu'elles puissent signaler son état lui effleura à peine l'esprit. Il célébrait sa victoire, putain.

Il passa les unités une à une, avant d'arriver enfin à son but. Les salles d'isolement.

* * *

Émilie s'ennuyait, s'ennuyait ferme. Jouant avec son badge, elle regardait lentement passer les secondes sur la grande horloge, la grande aiguille atteignant presque minuit. Assise dans le bureau à l'extérieur de l'unité d'isolement, elle aurait pourtant dû se sentir fière de son poste. Responsable de l'unité d'isolement! Quelle opportunité! La réalité était tout autre.

Personne ne venait ici. Elle n'était responsable que d'un espace clos et deux chambres vides. Enfin, normalement vide. Même quand il y avait un occupant, elle n'accomplissait aucune tâche qui nécessitait un contact quelque conque avec le malade, des infirmiers spécialisés s'occupant de la gestion du patient. Bref, d'un ennui mortel.

Elle savait que sa «promotion» n'avait été qu'un moyen de la tenir à l'écart des activités journalières du centre, à défaut de pouvoir la virer. Elle avait laissé échapper un patient après tout. Quelle honte, mais quelle honte, pour elle qui se croyait si supérieure à tout.

Les regards de compréhension empreinte de pitié qu'on lui avait lancés, jours après jours. Même Marie s'y était mise.

 _-Il faut bien que ça arrive, nous sommes tous redescendus de terre un jour ou l'autre. Ta chute n'aura été qu'un peu plus brutale que celle des autres._

 _Brutale_. Elle ricana. Son erreur avait en effet été chèrement payée. En plus de ce poste éloigné de tout, elle avait brutalement pris conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait.

Les patients ici n'étaient pas des âmes perdues priant pour qu'on les remette dans le droit chemin. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se faire comprendre, n'étaient pas réprimés par cette société ou la différence était rejetée. Non. Ils n'étaient que des humains normaux, atteints de maladies moins normales, avec tous les tords et les travers que ce fait impliquait. Leur travail était de les soigner, tout simplement. Elle devait s'en tenir à cela. Il n'y avait rien à voir plus loin. Établir un diagnostic, guérir, passer au suivant.

Elle soupira en s'entendant penser. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si froide? Un sourire triste naquit sur son visage. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à chercher trop loin.

Au fond, elle n'en voulait pas à Mathieu. La seule coupable, c'était la naïveté enfantine dont elle avait fait preuve. Le gosse n'avait fait qu'en profiter. Elle aurait fait pareille dans sa situation.

Il avait été ramené au centre trois jours plus tôt. Comme par hasard, il avait été placé sous sa juridiction. À croire que le destin lui faisait un pied-de-nez. Elle se souvenait de l'état dans lequel il était arrivé. Violent, hystérique, de débattant tant bien que mal contre les deux policiers qui le retenaient. Deux policiers qui semblaient d'ailleurs ne plus rien comprendre.

 _-Il était calme durant tout l'interrogatoire. Voir amorphe. Et le voilà maintenant!_

On l'avait tant bien que mal traîné dans la salle d'isolement, 4 intervenants le maintenant lors de l'injection des sédatifs. Maintenant trois jours qu'il était dans cette salle, et ce fait inquiétaient légèrement Émilie.

Juridiquement, il était interdit de maintenir un patient plus de 24 heures en isolement sans l'ordonnance écrite d'un médecin psychiatre confirmé, qui devait d'ailleurs être réitérée chaque jour de l'internement. En aucun cas le protocole n'avait été respecté. Mais bon, ce n'est pas elle, après tout ce qui s'était passé, qui irait contester. Illégale ou pas, elle ne mettrait plus son emploi en jeu.

La grande aiguille atteint enfin minuit. Un peu d'action lui ferait du bien!

Elle se leva, prenant sa tablette rigide. À toutes les 3 heures devait être fait un rapport de l'état comportemental, psychique et physique du détenu. Sa seule tache, hormis se tourner les pouces à longueur de journée.

Un sas de sécurité lui permettait d'accéder aux deux chambres. Deux portes en gardaient l'entrée. L'une donnait sur la salle de soins et l'autre sur le couloir de circulation, à son bureau. D'un coup de carte magnétique, elle débarra l'entrée et referma soigneusement derrière elle.

Avec un code de plus de 7 chiffres, elle déverrouilla à son tour le sas. Elle entra dans la salle commune, à l'intérieur même de l'unité d'isolement. Un coin-repas, avec une table et deux chaises, ainsi qu'une salle de bains avec une douche, un WC et un lavabo permettaient aux patients enfermés d'avoir accès aux services de base lors d'un séjour prolongé. Concernant les deux chambres, elles étaient côte à côte, séparées par un petit local de climatisation. Pour chacune des chambres, deux portes en confinaient l'accès. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune poignée à l'intérieur des chambres.

Seule une des deux pièces l'intéressait aujourd'hui. Elle traversa la petite pièce et traversa la première porte. Plus qu'un large hublot circulaire la séparait du patient. À l'intérieur, sur une surface lisse, un lit était boulonné au sol, en position centrale.

M. Sommet dormait. Les perfusions à ses bras étaient toujours en place, heureusement. Le garçon avait pris un malin plaisir à les arracher les premiers jours, les obligeant à utiliser des contentions. Personne n'avait donné l'ordre de les retirer. Ça aussi, c'était préoccupant. Plus de 72 heures contraint… Si la police devait l'apprendre…

Elle nota ses observations, ne relevant pas d'information sortant de l'ordinaire. Les bandages devraient encore être changés, se dit-elle, en remarquant les petites taches de sang qui avait taché le coton blanc. La violence des aiguilles arrachées avait salement amoché la peau fine de son bras.

Soupirant, elle signa son rapport, notant la date et l'heure. Un autre similaire serait fait dans 3 heures, et puis un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à sa sortie. Faire un suivi détaillé était très important pour la vie des résidents au centre. La prise des médicaments, les consultations, les entrées, les sorties, absolument tout était écrit, consigné. Lorsque les intervenants reviendraient voir le garçon, ils sauraient d'un seul coup d'œil son avancé psychologique, sans avoir à deviner par eux-mêmes, leur sauvant un temps précieux, et de possibles malentendus.

Se retournant, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Fredonnant légèrement, elle traversa la pièce, avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un ouvrait le sas.

Immédiatement, elle recula, serrant plus fort le stylo dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas normal. La prochaine visite n'était prévue que dans 6 heures. Elle déglutit. Pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrivait-elles qu'à elle!

Le grincement des gonds résonna horriblement fort dans la petite salle isolée.

Un homme se traîna dans la salle. Elle reconnut Rémon, le chef de service. Son soulagement fut bref, lorsqu'elle vu l'état dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait. Son visage rouge cramoisi, ses manières désordonnées : il avait bu.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à sa présence, il se dirigea vers la seule chambre occupée de l'unité. Ses doigts butèrent le clavier numérique sur la poignée, essayant divers combinaisons, sans succès. Rageur, il martela la porte de son poing.

-C'est pas une putain de porte qui va se mettre sur mon chemin!

Il se détourna, cherchant une solution. Ses yeux fous se braquèrent sur elle, l'impatience suintait de chacun de ses gestes.

-Le code!?

-Quoi?

-Le code, bordel!

Elle déglutit, hochant négativement la tête. Elle regarda avec effroi la colère sonore se muer en rage froide, muette.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Acculée, elle finit par buter contre le mur.

-Monsieur, vous ne devriez peut-être ne pas être ic-

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, la fille?

-Vous devriez quit-

-Seulement le code de cette porte. C'est si difficile à comprendre?

Il la poussa violemment contre le mur. Son haleine empestait l'alcool.

-Non, non, je vous en prie, juste là, c'est-c'est 1573! 1573! Lâchez-moi!

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le buzz familier du mécanisme d'ouverture retentit dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui. Sous le choc, Émilie reprit sa respiration. Les mains tremblantes, elle sortit en trombe de l'unité, courant jusqu'à son bureau. Elle se saisit brutalement du téléphone fixe, composant rapidement un numéro.

Une, puis deux sonneries. Enfin une voix.

-Service d'urgence, que puis-je faire pour vous?

* * *

Il y était. Le gamin devant lui. La chambre était trop lumineuse, les couleurs trop vives, son esprit trop brumeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler.

Il le voyait, maintenu sur ce lit, les perfusions aux bras, les yeux fermés, les bandages tachés de sang. Insignifiant. Faible. Comme mort. Une joie insidieuse infiltra son cœur.

Voilà ce qui arrivait à ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il avait gagné. Victoire. Le mot se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit. Victoire. Victoire. Victoire. Pour une fois, pour une fois le gagnant, c'était lui.

Il s'approcha du lit, trébuchant avant de se rattraper de justesse à la tête de lit. Un sourire maniaque étira ses lèvres, il ignora les appelle désespérés de sa conscience pour un peu de rationalité. Personne ne le ferait plus jamais reculer. Encore moins lui-même.

Il s'approcha du plus petit, si proche qu'il pouvait entendre sa respiration. Il se pencha, susurrant à ses oreilles.

-Perdu. Tu as perdu. C'est mon tour maintenant. Victoire.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents maintenant, se reculant pour mieux apprécier la scène. C'est là qu'il les remarqua. Ces yeux si bleus, ouverts, fixés sur lui. Vide d'émotions, fixes, mais vivants. Pas de reproches, ni de jugement, qu'une indifférence droguée. Un regard, qui malgré leur position, le défiait, remettait tout en question.

Il se redressa avec brusquerie, empoignant les épaules du plus jeune, le secouant de toutes ses forces.

-J'ai gagné tu entends! Gagné! Gagné!

Mathieu restait inerte, son corps mou comme une poupée de chiffon, tirant contre les contentions. Malgré la violence des gestes, malgré les cris, les deux iris restaient braqués sur lui.

Sa respiration s'emballa. Son pouls accéléra. Il ne voyait plus rien. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau.

Il entendit vaguement un brouhaha confus de l'autre côté.

-Gagné, j'avais gagné, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas, tu perds! Ce n'est pas moi!

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit violemment, 4 hommes en uniformes entourant le lit.

-Lâchez-le, monsieur. Reculez-vous.

Rémon suffoquait. Ses doigts se détachèrent presque mécaniquement du garçon.

-Reculez-vous.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient si forts dans ses tempes. Ses pieds bougèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Une main lui toucha l'épaule, lui prenant les mains, les obligeants ensembles. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, les brumes de l'alcool s'estompant d'un seul coup.

La police, c'était la police. Ils étaient là pour lui. Ils avaient vu…

 _Non_

Ils étaient témoins, tous savaient. Mais qu'avait-il fait?

Il sentit qu'on lui liait les mains, le métal froid agressa sa peau. Tout son corps penchait par en avant. Un gout de bile lui monta à la gorge… Il allait tout perdre. Sa vie était finie. Un gémissement étouffé franchit ses lèvres.

-Non..

Il retint difficilement ses larmes, prit de haut-le cœur.

-Veuillez nous suivre.

Il chancela, avança de quelques pas avant de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac sous les exclamations dégoûtées des hommes autour de lui. Il releva la tête, la bouche ouverte. Mathieu le regardait, l'œil torve. Ce même regard. Cette même expression.

On le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte, rompant à jamais le contact avec ce jeune qui l'avait détruit.

* * *

Antoine se dépêchait, pressant le pas sous la pluie brumeuse. Le commissariat avait appelé au matin. Il s'était passé quelque chose au centre, ils avaient refusé de leur dire quoi. Sa mère étant partie faire des courses, il avait laissé une note sur la table avant de prendre son manteau. La bâtisse se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il traversa le stationnement et se dirigea vers l'allée, poussant la porte pour entrer. Il se dirigea médiatement vers la réception, essoufflé.

-Je, je suis Antoine Daniel et on, on m'a dit de venir, pour mon ami, Mathieu, Mathieu Sommet.

La dame le jaugea du regard, le parcourant de haut en bas.

-Deuxième étage, salle B. François, accompagne-le.

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs soupira, avant de se lever et lui indiquer la voie. Une série de marches plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte grise. L'homme qui l'accompagnait toqua à la porte, avant d'entrebâiller légèrement.

-Un visiteur pour vous, il a dit s'appeler Antoine Daniel.

-Faites-le entrer.

Antoine reconnut aisément la voix d'Harrison, l'homme de la protection de la jeunesse qui l'avait interrogé une fois.

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement. Cet homme l'aiderait peu importe la situation.

Il entra dans la pièce grisâtre. Immédiatement, il sursauta. Mathieu était là. Il ressentit aussitôt de l'inquiétude. Son ami n'avait pas l'air bien. Enfin, encore moins bien qu'à l'habitude. Sa peau était trop blanche, ses cernes trop mauves. Sans parler des bandages qu'il voyait sur ses bras. Mais le pire de tout, c'étaient ses yeux. Mornes. Le garçon n'avait même pas réagit à son arrivée. Antoine sentit la peur l'envahir.

-Mathieu..?

-Il ne te répondra pas. Ils l'ont bourré de sédatifs.

Antoine tourna la tête, en direction de la voix. Harrison le regardait, les yeux durs.

-Ils l'ont retrouvé dans l'unité d'isolement. On ne sait pas exactement depuis combien de jour il y était, mais tout porte à croire qu'il y est depuis son retour à l'hôpital.

Le chevelu frissonna.

-Mais, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit…

-En effet. Nous avons maintenant des preuves, et plusieurs témoignages pouvant affirmer nos hypothèses. Nous sommes présentement en train de faire des recherches pour retrouver sa mère.

Antoine s'approcha doucement de la chaise où son ami était assis. Prudemment, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Aucune réaction. Ses deux yeux bleus le fixèrent sans le voir.

-Mathieu… s'il-te-plait, réponds moi.

L'adolescent retint son souffle. Pas de réactions.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Mathieu. Ma mère, Nyo, nous avons tous eu si peur. S'il te plait, répond-moi.

Les deux yeux bougèrent un instant. Le brun cru voir une étincelle de quelque chose briller fugitivement en travers. Mais le garçon resta inerte.

-Ça ne sert à rien, Daniel. Je te l'ai dit. Il faudra attendre quelques heures, que les effets se dissipent.

Vaincu, l'adolescent se recula, peiné. Il se retourna, lâchant avec regrets l'épaule de son ami.

-Non…

Une voix faible, enrouée, résonna dans la salle.

-Antoine…

Le plus grand fit volte-face, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Le petit le regardait, l'air de se débattre contre sa torpeur.

-Antoine… Restes.

Le chevelu, ému, s'approcha de la chaise. Son ami lui avait répondu, il était présent, il était vivant! Mue par une soudaine impulsivité, il se précipita à genoux, à la hauteur des yeux de son ami.

-Ne me quitte pas Antoine. Reste s'il te plaît. Je-je-

Antoine le prit dans ses bras, coupant court les supplications. Il serra fort, sentant Mathieu contre lui, un Mathieu vivant. Il tenait tellement à lui.

L'autre répondit à son étreinte, ses mains contre son dos.

-Plus jamais, Mathieu. Plus jamais.

* * *

 **Hihi, voila ! Partie active de cette fic finie !J'espère que vous aurez apprécié autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Un ou deux chapitres bonus suivront, histoire de répondre aux dernières questions!**

 **Calins et bisous,**

 **Era**


End file.
